


Vampire Maiden

by Yunoha



Series: Vampires Breakhearts [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Zero trafia do Nocnej Klasy i zostaje zdegradowany z roli prefekta na jego miejscu pojawiają się dwie osoby. Kaname z kolei zachowuje się wobec łowcy coraz dziwniej.<br/>No i te oczy, które zdają się podążać za Kiryuu.</p><p> </p><p>Z serii starych i bez bety T.T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciemne pomieszczenie znajdujące się gdzieś w piwnicach. W tym miejscu aktualnie przebywały trzy osoby. Jednym z nich był uczeń dziennej klasy; przypięty łańcuchami do ściany szarpał się i krzyczał. Gdy podniósł głowę na dwójkę mężczyzn, w jego zawsze fioletowych oczach, można było teraz zauważyć krwistoczerwone przebłyski.

– Czy możemy mu w jakiś sposób pomóc? – spytał zmartwiony założyciel akademii Cross. Mężczyzna ten miał długie, jasne kasztanowe włosy, które upiął w luźny kucyk. Jego miodowe oczy skrywane były za okularami, jakie nosił. Patrzył jak uczeń jego szkoły opada bezwładnie , utrzymywany przed całkowitym upadkiem na łańcuchach.

Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że chłopak może już nigdy nie zawitać w jego akademii. Nie chodziło tu oto, że uwielbiał droczyć się z nim i czasami doprowadzać siedemnastolatka do szewskiej paski. Kochał go jak swojego własnego syna, którego nigdy nie miał i martwił się o jego los.

– Najlepsze dla niego to go dobić – rzekł cicho Yagari i próbując nie zwracać uwagi na wystraszony wzrok przyjaciela, zapalił papierosa odgarnął niedbale prawą ręką swoje czarne włosy do tyłu. – On upadł już do poziomu E. Prawdopodobnie, nie ma już zbyt wielkich szans na ratunek. Do tego wszystkiego inne wampiry oskarżają Zero o śmierć Shizuki. Wstawiłem się za chłopakiem, lecz oni i tak nie chcą wierzyć. Mówią, że zabił ją z zemsty za to, że ona zabiła jego rodziców i uczyniła go wampirem, a dowodem na to ma być nienawiść Zera do innych wampirów.

– Jednak chłopak tego nie zrobił! Jego brat Ichiru może to przecież potwierdzić! –  krzyknął Kaien odwracając się gwałtownie do wykładowcy etyki, który westchnął cicho, patrząc smutno swoim niebieskim okiem na mężczyznę. Drugie było zasłonięte opaską. Pamiątka po tym jak kiedyś chroniąc Kiryuu został raniony tam przez wampira poziomu E.

„To nie może się tak skończyć. Musi być jeszcze jakieś wyjście.” Przeszło dyrektorowi po głowie.

– Wiem o tym. Lecz Ichiru zniknął bez żadnego śladu. Szukaliśmy go wszędzie, na marne – mruknął wyrzucając niedopałek na podłogę, by później zgnieść go swoim butem. – Wracajmy. Jest już z nim trochę lepiej. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się To przezwyciężyć i nie będziemy musieli go zabijać.

– Tak. Zero jest silny. Trzeba tylko w niego wierzyć.

Powolnym krokiem Toga zaczął wychodzić. Kaien spojrzał jeszcze raz na srebrnowłosego i podążył w ślad za czarnowłosym. Cichy odgłos zamykanych drzwi, mógł utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nastolatek jest tutaj sam.

– Więc jednak. – Cichy szept rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Z mroku po chwili wyłonił się zarys jakiejś postaci. Dopiero, gdy blask księżyca, który wyłonił się zza chmur oświetlił trochę to miejsce, można było zobaczyć kim jest ów gość, który podszedł do Kiryuu.

Lekko przydługie, ciemne kasztanowe włosy opadające częściowo na jego bladą twarz. Oczy mają odcień podobny do włosów, lecz po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się im można było zobaczyć w nich lekkie czerwone przebłyski. Mały, zgrabny nos i wąskie, lecz pełne wargi dopełniały całości. Jasny mundurek jaki chłopak miał na sobie, tylko utwierdzał w przekonaniu kim on jest. Kaname Kuran.

– Ku-kuran – wysapał z trudem, patrząc na niego z nieukrywaną nienawiścią. Nienawidził go z całego serca. Nie tylko dlatego, że był on wampirem. Denerwowało go to, że Yuki jest dla niego taka miła, że ciągle tylko o nim myśli, zapominając o całym świecie. Nie to, że nie chciał, aby była ona szczęśliwa. Co to, to nie. Tylko uważał, że… sam nie wiedział co uważał. Chciał tylko, by Yuki była szczęśliwa z osobą, która te szczęście może jej zapewnić, a gdyby związała się z wampirem, mogłoby być lekkie zamieszanie. U wampirów rzecz jasna. Bo kto widział, aby wampir czystej krwi, arystokrata był razem ze zwykłym człowiekiem jakim jest Yuki? No właśnie. Nikt.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał przewodniczący.

– Pierwszy raz spotykam się z przypadkiem, że człowiek zmieniony w wampira, który upadł do poziomu E, dalej ma cząstkę swojej świadomości – oznajmił kucając przed chłopakiem ze zdegustowaną miną. Srebrnowłosy prychnął głośno odwracając głowę w innym kierunku; szarpiąc lekko łańcuchem. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać tego, co ma on do powiedzenia.

Kaname westchnął cicho rozpinając kilka guzików swojego mundurka, odsłaniając przy tym swoją szyję, po czym przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do niego.

– Przyznaję, byłem zdziwiony, gdy dowiedziałem się, że nie wypiłeś Jej krwi, chociaż miałeś ku temu idealną okazję. – Zaśmiał się perliście. – Ja również jestem czystko krwistym wampirem, więc pij. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy chłopak nawet nie zareagował. – Nie robię tego dla Ciebie, lecz dla Yuki. No pij w końcu!

Zero spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, lecz posłusznie przybliżył swoją twarz do jego szyi, wzdychając dyskretnie jego zapach. On też nie chciał, by szesnastolatka była smutna z jego powodu. Mają wspólny interes. Tylko tyle. Sprawić, by dziewczyna nie była już smutna. Dla Yuki.

– Yuki – szepnął cicho liżąc jego szyję, by po chwili wgryźć się w nią dość boleśnie. Pił powoli delektując się smakiem. Musiał przyznać, że krew Kurana jest pyszna. Taka słodka. Nawet słodsza niż krew panienki Cross.

Nie dane mu było jednak wypić jej zbyt dużo. Już po chwili osiemnastolatek odepchnął jego lekko, lecz zdecydowanie od siebie.

– Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć – mruknął pod nosem, poprawiając swój mundurek. Wierzchem dłoni starł swoją krew z podbródka Zero. – Masz się zjawić w szkole jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

Po tych słowach wyszedł.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wyglądając przez okno swojej klasy zauważył patrolującą teren szkoły dziewczynę o krótkich kasztanowych włosach. Dziewczyna ubrana była w swój ciemny szkolny mundurek.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i nie śpiesząc się wyszedł z klasy. Ruka na początku zaoferowała się, by mu towarzyszyć, lecz Kaname szybko wyperswadował jej ten pomysł.

Będąc na zewnątrz zaczął rozglądać się, szukając wzrokiem nastolatkę. Gdy zauważył ją szybkim krokiem podszedł bliżej.

– Yuki – powiedział cicho przewodniczący Księżycowego Akademika. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Teraz mógł bliżej przyjrzeć się jej twarzy.

Oczy skierowane wprost na niego miały kolor zmieszanej krwi z kasztanem. Kilka ciemnych kosmyków opadały na jej twarz o jasnej cerze. Delikatny, mały nos oraz pełne malinowe usta, które jakby prosiły się o chociażby najmniejszy pocałunek.

– Witaj Kaname-senpai. – Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Chciałbym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać. – Biorąc do ręki kosmyk jej kasztanowych włosów, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie. – Martwię się o ciebie. Cały czas musisz sama spełniać funkcję prefekta, odkąd ten chłopak opuścił tą szkołę. – Uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie na wspomnienie o Kiryu.

– To pewnie musiało być coś ważnego. Jestem pewna, że jak Zero tylko będzie mógł to wróci. – Yuki od razu przeszła do obrony swojego przyjaciela. Była całkowicie przekonana, że jego nieobecność jest z pewnością uzasadniona. Jednak martwiła się i tęskniła za nim.

– Rozumiem – szepnął cicho. –Nie przemęczaj się za bardzo.

– Oczywiście, senpai. – Patrzyła przez chwilę jak Kuran odchodzi od niej i znika za drzwiami, po czym poszła dalej patrolować okolicę.

Po jakimś czasie znalazła się przy fontannie. Na jej środku znajdował się posąg kobiety w sukni, która trzymała w rękach dzbanek, z którego dzióbka delikatnym strumieniem leciała woda.

Szesnastolatka usiadła na jej brzegu, wzdychając cicho zadowolona. Zanurzyła rękę w przyjemnie chłodnej wodzie.

– Jak zwykle się obijasz. To chyba weszło ci w nawyk.

Poderwała głowę do góry, rozglądając się za swoim rozmówcą. Widząc zarys jego sylwetki skrywanej pośród drzew, przygotowała się na ewentualny atak. Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo co może się stać.

– Spokojnie to tylko ja. – Powolnym krokiem podszedł bliżej z podniesionymi do góry rękami. Uśmiechnął się minimalnie widząc zdziwienie wymalowane na jej twarzy.

– Zero! – krzyknęła cicho, podbiegając do chłopaka. Będąc przy nim rzuciła się mu na szyję.

Nie spodziewał się tego z jej strony. Wiedział, że nastolatka tęskni za nim, lecz nie sądził, że aż tak.

Westchnął cicho słysząc jak Yuki zanosi się płaczem. Objął ja jedną ręka w pasie, w czasie gdy drugą głaskał ją uspokajająco po głowie.

– No już dobrze. Nie płacz – szepnął po chwili, odpychając dziewczynę od siebie delikatnie, na wyciągnięcie swoich ramion. Kciukiem starł łzy spływające po jej policzkach. – Nie warto płakać z mojego powodu. No, uśmiechnij się.

– Co się z tobą działo? – spytała u uśmiechając się leciutko. Cieszyła się ogromnie, że srebrnowłosy już wrócił. Było jej dziwnie smutno bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Strasznie długo cię nie było.

– To nic takiego. Ważne jest chyba, że wróciłem –rzekł, podchodząc do fontanny. Skrzywił się, widząc swoje odbicie. – Było trudno, lecz wróciłem – szepnął cicho licząc, że dziewczyna tego nie usłyszy. Na marne, była zbyt blisko.

– Nie rozumiem. – oznajmiła, stając obok niego. –Wytłumacz mi to, proszę.

– Nie musisz wiedzieć. – próbował zbyć jakoś tą małą natrętna muchę. Wiedział, że teraz nastolatka nie będzie chciała dać mu spokoju.

– Może nie muszę wiedzieć, lecz chcę i nalegam, abyś mi powiedział – rzekła, spoglądając hardo na siedemnastolatka.

– Nie będę już prefektem. Moje miejsce zajmie ktoś inny – mruknął, patrząc katem oka na Yuki. Wiedział, że nie powinien mówić jej tego w taki sposób. W końcu oni się już tyle znają. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu, aby jako tako ułożyć swoją wypowiedź. Mimo to, gdyby nie dowiedziała się od niego, zauważyła by przecież w czasie pilnowania uczniów Dziennej Klasy. – Gdyby tego było mało, dyrektor oznajmił mi, że jako, iż jestem wampirem, to muszę zacząć uczęszczać na Nocne Zajęcia, a co się z tym łączy nie będę uczniem Dziennej Klasy.

– Mogę porozmawiać z dyrektorem – zaproponowała pośpiesznie panna Cross. – Może zmieni jeszcze swoje zdanie i znów będziesz uczęszczał ze mną do klasy.

– Nie da rady. – Nastolatek zaśmiał się serdecznie, siadając na brzegu fontanny. Dziewczyna uczyniła to samo. – Rozkaz z góry.

– No dobrze – westchnęła zrezygnowana, lecz jakby po chwili wstąpiły w nią nowe siły. – Ale i tak porozmawiam z nim.

Zero spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Ona od zawsze taka była. Jak tylko coś sobie postanowi, musi dopiąć swojego celu.

– Może lepiej będzie, jeśli dasz sobie spokój? – spytał cicho. Yuki spojrzała na niego nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. – No wiesz, ze mną – sprostował szybko, lecz widząc, że dziewczyna nadal nic nie rozumie westchnął. – Chodzi mi o to, żebyś nie rozmawiała o tym z dyrektorem, bo przecież i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Będziesz tylko marnowała swój czas.

Nastolatka nic nie odpowiedziała. Chciała bardzo mu pomóc, jednak nie miała pojęcia jak może to zrobić. Przez to jej humor robił się coraz gorszy.

– Ej, rozchmurz się. Przecież będziemy się widywać. – Poczochrał ją pieszczotliwie po włosach, uśmiechając się do niej uspokajająco. Szesnastolatka spojrzała na niego kątem oka, po czym znowu przytuliła się do jego boku.

– Zero… – mruknęła, zaciskając ręce na jego ubraniach.– A właściwie, gdzie ty będziesz tam spał? Przecież w Księżycowym Akademiku nie ma już wolnych pokoi. – Oderwała się od niego i odeszła kilka metrów. –Wszystkie są albo zajęte, albo nie nadają się do użytku.

– Nie mówiłem? – Wampir teatralnie pacnął się w czoło, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Będę dzielił pokój z przewodniczącym Kuranem, gdyż u niego znajduje się druga sypialnia, która teraz należeć będzie do mnie. – po czym widząc, że dziewczyna chce cos powiedzieć dodał. – Proszę, nie pytaj o nic więcej, gdyż ja sam nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to będzie. Chodź patrolować dzisiaj jeszcze razem. Chyba, że nie chcesz?

– Chcę. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Razem skierowali swe kroki w stronę szkoły, by tam sprawdzić raz jeszcze teren.


	3. Chapter 3

Powolnym krokiem wszedł do Księżycowego Akademika. Zaciekawiony rozglądał się na boki. Był tu tylko ze dwa razy i jakoś nigdy nie miał wtedy czasu, aby podziwiać wnętrza, a jest co. W duchu podziwiał wampiry za taką klasę i dostojeństwo.

Podążył w kierunku jak mniemał kuchni i nie mylił się. Już po zapaleniu światła rozpoznał się w otoczeniu.

Pomieszczenie to było urządzone z klasą i smakiem. Ściany były koloru brzoskwiniowego. Szafki kuchenne znajdowały się po prawej stronie. Lodówka zaś, oraz kuchenka i umywalka były na wprost tuż obok szafek.

Na samym środku stał zakryty białym obrusem dębowy stół, a przy nim ustawione było osiem krzeseł. Na blacie stołu, dokładnie na środku stał biały, porcelanowy wazon, do którego wstawione były piękne czerwone róże. Ich słodki i zarazem intensywny zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Okno znajdujące się nad zlewem wskazywał las, jaki rozprzestrzeniał się za akademikiem, zaś na hebanowym blacie kuchennym stał nie za duży i nie za mały koszyczek z owocami.

Wampir obserwując dokładnie otoczenie podszedł powolnym krokiem do lodówki i otworzył ją. Nigdy nie uważał, że te wampiry mogą jeść coś tak przyziemnego jakimi są zwykłe kanapki, które nietknięte i zapakowane czekały, aż ktoś w końcu raczy je skosztować. Kiryuu zawsze sądził, że oni jedzą jakieś wykwintne dania, takie jak suflety, czy chociażby owoce morza. No cóż. Najwidoczniej się mylił. A tyle razy, gdy był mały jego mama mówiła mu i Ichiru, aby nie oceniali książki po okładce.

Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnął kanapki, oraz sok z czarnej porzeczki z lodówki, po czym postawił to na stole. Podszedł jeszcze do szafki, by poszukać jakąś szklankę, a gdy ją znalazł usiadł przy stole. Nalał sobie soku i rozpakował jedzenie z woreczka, po czym nie śpiesząc się zaczął jeść, popijając od czasu do czasu.

Po skończonym posiłku syty i napity posprzątał wszystko po sobie. Następnie wyszedł z kuchni zostawiając tam taki porządek, jakby nikt tam nie wchodził.

Będąc na schodach prowadzących na piętro, na którym znajdowały sie sypialnie, zastanawiał sie, czy wytrzyma dzieląc pokój z Kuranem.

 _–_ Jakoś to będzie _–_ szepnął do siebie, po czym wszedł powoli do pokoju rozglądając sie na boki z zaciekawieniem. Musiał przyznać po raz kolejny tej nocy, że wampiry mają styl.  
Ściągnął swoją bluzę i powiesił ją na oparciu sofy, przy której aktualnie się znajdował. Otworzył starannie zdobione mahoniowe drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Wchodząc do środka, zaczął rozpinać guziki swojej białej koszuli, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Była to wielka, stojąca na środku łazienki wanna, która mogła pomieścić chyba ze trzy, bądź cztery osoby. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej i odkręcił pozłacane kurki regulując odpowiednią dla siebie temperaturę. Woda spływała ciepłym strumieniem z kranu.

Podszedł do szafki i chwycił pierwszą, lepszą buteleczkę z płynem do kąpieli. Po otworzeniu jej, po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się przyjemny truskawkowy zapach. Uśmiechając się delikatnie wlał część jej zawartości do wody, po czym zamknął butelkę i odłożył ja na swoje miejsce. Następnie rozebrał się do końca i zanurzył się w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie, wcześniej zakręcając kurki.

Odetchnął cicho odprężony, opierając się wygodniej o brzeg wanny. Zamknął leniwie oczy, a po jakimś czasie zmorzył go sen.

 _" – Zero! – krzyknęła młoda kobieta, próbując uchronić swojego syna. Na marne, wampirzyca właśnie w tym momencie zadała jej ostateczny cios. Chwilę później głowa rodziny Kiryuu podzielił los swojej małżonki opadając bezwładnie obok jej martwego ciała._  
Chłopiec krzyknął cicho imię brata. Bał się, że ta wampirzyca mogła mu coś zrobić.  
Poczuł jak Shizuka łapie go od tyłu i wgryza się w jego szyję.

_Następnie ciemność._

_– Gdzie ja jestem? – Jego słowa odbiły się przerażającym echem po tym miejscu. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, lecz nie mógł ich w żadnym stopniu zobaczyć. W pewnym momencie zauważył jakieś małe światełko, do którego nie myśląc wiele zaczął biec._

_Znalazł się w jasnym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było niczego, prócz jednej osoby. Ubrany w jasne szaty stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, lecz gdy po chwili obrócił się w jego stronę, srebrnowłosy stęknął cicho ze zdziwienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że oto przed nim stoi właśnie teraz przewodniczący, który powolnym krokiem podszedł do chłopaka, po czym objął go w pasie._

_– Martwiłem się o ciebie. Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałem, że już nie przyjdziesz. – Przybliżył swoja twarz do twarzy Zero. Stykali się nosami. Usta Kaname zbliżały się powoli do jego warg."_

Obudził go trzask zamykanym drzwi. Otworzył oczy, lecz po chwili znów je zamknął, leżąc w tej samej pozycji. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Po chwili usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi do łazienki, oraz nie za głośne, lecz zdecydowane czyjeś kroki. Osoba ta przykucnęła przy wannie i odgarnęła mu za ucho kilka nieznośnych kosmyków, jakie opadały na twarz Kiryuu. W tym samym czasie nastolatek otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przybysza. Właśnie mierzył się wzrokiem z Kaname Kuranem.


	4. Chapter 4

Po męczących zajęciach jedyne o czym teraz marzył to ciepła kąpiel, a później spanie. Jednak nie dane mu to było. Przynajmniej na razie. Ledwo wyszedł z klasy, a już wpadł na dyrektora, który z poważną miną oznajmił mu, iż chce z nim porozmawiać.

Nie mając większego wyboru podążył za Kaien'em  do jego gabinetu. Tam zaczęła się długa rozmowa na temat Nocnej Klasy oraz Zero Kiryuu.

Zły za taki obrót spraw wchodząc do swojego podoju trzasnął drzwiami. Nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor będzie przenosił chłopaka na Nocne Zajęcia. Przecież to odnosiło się do tego, iż prefektem i zarazem partnerem Yuki będzie ktoś zupełnie inny.

Wchodząc w głąb swojej sypialni, zauważył na oparciu sofy o kolorze ciemnej czerwieni, czyjąś bluzę. Biorąc ubranie do rąk zaczął się mu przyglądać. Już po chwili poznał do kogo ona należy.

– Zero – rzekł cicho zdziwiony odkładając bluzę tam, gdzie  była. Był świadomy tego, że siedemnastolatek będzie tutaj razem z nim mieszkał, ale nie sądził, że będzie on tu już teraz.

Rozglądał się na boki, szukając młodego łowcę swoim wzrokiem. Widząc jak z zza lekko uchylonych drzwi od łazienki wychodziło nikłe światło, westchnął cicho wchodząc powoli, lecz zdecydowanie do środka.

Zaśmiał się w duchu widząc go śpiącego podczas kąpieli. Podszedł do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego ustach.

Wyciągając rękę odgarnął mu za ucho kilka przydługich kosmyków jego srebrnych włosów. Nie zdążył nawet zabrać reki, gdy chłopak otworzył swoje fioletowe oczy. Zamarł.

Cholera! Zaklął w myślach pod nosem. Dlaczego on musiał się teraz obudzić?!

Zero nagle jakby speszony odwrócił głowę w innym kierunku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Woda jest już zimna – powiedział jakby do siebie, zanurzając palce w chłodnej cieczy. – Jeśli nie chcesz zachorować, to radziłbym ci już wyjść z kąpieli. Przyniosę ci jakieś rzeczy na zmianę. – Mówiąc to podał chłopakowi ręcznik, po czym opuścił łazienkę. Nastolatek z cichym westchnieniem ulgi wyszedł z wanny i zaczął się wycierać białym puchatym ręcznikiem. Po wytarciu swojego ciała, owinął się nim wokół bioder.

Akurat w tym samym czasie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując Kurana z ubraniami na rękach. Spoglądając na srebrnowłosego przelotnie, bez słowa położył rzeczy na półce i wyszedł zamykając cicho drzwi.

Chłopak szybko ubrał się w to co przyniósł mu przewodniczący Nocnej Klasy, zastanawiając się nad swoim dzisiejszym zachowaniem w stosunku do osiemnastolatka. Przecież zamiast jakoś naskoczyć na chłopaka, ten rumienił się jak jakaś baba pod jego czujnym wzrokiem, odwracał głowę byle tylko nie spojrzeć na szatyna i był wyjątkowo w stosunku do niego milczący.

Odrzucając od siebie te pokręcone myśli, wyrzucił do kosza na pranie swoje obrania, po czym wszedł do pokoju. Kaname siedząc przy swoim biurku, kątem oka obserwował drugiego wampira, który ubrany w ciemne wytarte jeansy, oraz białą koszulę, położył się wygodnie na sofie.

– Teraz ustalimy sobie kilka rzeczy – rzekł, wstając od biurka i powolnym krokiem podszedł bliżej chłopaka.

W tym czasie za oknem śpiew ptaków obwieszczał nowy dzień, przerywając przy tym ciszę panującą w pokoju.

Stanął nad Kiryuu, który leżąc patrzył na niego spod byka.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – mruknął cicho, siadając.

– Rozmawiałem jakiś czas temu z dyrektorem Crossem. Głównie na twój temat. – Szybkim krokiem znalazł się przy oknie. Zignorował ciche ziewnięcie młodego łowcy. – Nie zaprzeczam, iż to, że będziesz uczęszczał na Nocne Zajęcia oraz mieszkał ze mną jest mi iście nie na rękę.

– I vice versa – warknął, wstając gwałtownie. – Streszczaj się może. Nie mam ochoty słuchać twojego głosu dłużej niż jest to potrzebne.

– Cieszę się, że podzielasz moje zdanie. Wracając do naszej rozmowy. Wiesz już, że nie będziesz pełnił funkcji strażnika, a twoje miejsce zajmie nowy uczeń, który podobnie jak ty wychował się z wiedzą o istnieniu wampirów. Z resztą nieważne. Mam przekazać ci twoją broń. Leży ona na moim biurku. – W milczeniu obserwował jak nastolatek podchodzi do biurka i zabiera z niego swój "Bloody Rose". – Nie strzelaj z niej tylko do uczniów Nocnej Klasy.  
– Postaram się powstrzymać od moich nawyków z dzieciństwa –sarknął, chowając swoją antywampirzą broń i podchodząc bliżej Kaname. Mierzyli się chwile wzrokiem. Brązowowłosy musiał w duchu przyznać, iż Zero ma ładny kolor oczu, za co jednak zaraz skarcił się w myślach.

– Twoje rzeczy znajdują się w odrębnej sypialni, która znajduje się za tymi drzwiami. Oczywistym jest, że należy do ciebie. – Przewodniczący Księżycowego Akademika westchnął cicho wskazując na drzwi znajdujące się obok pokaźnych rozmiarów biblioteczki, po czym podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju odpinając guziki swojego mundurka. – Pozwolisz teraz, że położę się spać. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie miałem dzisiaj jeszcze żadnej możliwości, by położyć się chociażby na chwilkę.

– Jasne – mruknął Zero podchodząc do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, skierował swe kroki w kierunku wyjścia z Księżycowego Akademika. Z ulgą stwierdził, że wszyscy są w swoich pokojach. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz wciągnął zadowolony świeże, poranne powietrze. Powolnym krokiem poszedł do lasu, znajdującego się nieopodal. Położył się koło pierwszego, lepszego drzewa i zasnął. Nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, iż obserwuje go para krwistoczerwonych oczu.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak każdego dnia, tak i tym razem dziewczęta uczęszczające na Dzienne Zajęcia, dzielnie wyczekiwały momentu, aż bramy Akademika otworzą się dając przejście uczniom Nocnej Klasy. Głośno komentowały swoich ulubieńców, że ich zapach jest cudowny, uśmiech zniewalający, a głos wręcz anielski.

Dlatego też, aby miłośniczki poszczególnych uczniów nie przeszkadzały chłopcom, oraz dwóm dziewczynom w drodze do klasy, musi tam być również strażnik, który będzie pilnował spokoju. Tym właśnie strażnikiem była Yuki Cross. Pani prefekt, która jeszcze tak niedawno dzieliła te stanowisko wraz z Zero.

– Proszę o spokój! – dziewczyna aktualnie stała między kilkoma dziewczętami, starając się jakoś przesunąć je parę kroków do tyłu. Nie było to łatwe, że względu na to, że panny bulwersowały się strasznie o to, że będą za daleko. Yuki westchnęła bezgłośnie; gdyby tylko tu był Zero na pewno miała by mniej kłopotów z nimi.

– Przesuń się…

– … nic nie widzę…!

– … odsuńcie się…!

– …Kaname-sama! – Te i inne tego typu słowa można było wyłapać. Nikt nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby po godzinie czegoś takie zaczęłaby boleć go głowa.

W pewnym momencie wszystkie panny zamilkły słysząc nagły świst i uderzenie czegoś o ziemię. Wszystkie jak jeden mąż spojrzały za siebie, spoglądając na wysokiego bruneta, trzymającego w dłoni bata. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając na każdą z osobna swoimi niebieskimi oczyma. Zwinięty bat zaczepił do paska od spodni, jednocześnie podchodząc w kierunku dziewczyn. Poprawił lekko odznakę prefekta na ramieniu, jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia kim teraz jest w szkole.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że jesteście już cicho, moje panie. – Podszedł do jednej z nich i chwytając jej dłoń w swoją, pochylił się lekko, dosłownie muskając jej skórę, jednocześnie patrząc na jej oblicze. Prostując się słyszał ich podniecone szepty na jego temat, co sprawiło mu uczucie satysfakcji. – Jak się domyślacie, od dziś będę pełnił funkcję prefekta wraz z panną Cross. – Wskazał na dziewczynę, jednocześnie kiwając głową w jej kierunku w celu przywitania. – Nazywam się Fabian Allen Lockhart i w związku z tym, że jestem tu nowy, mam nadzieję, że się mną dobrze zajmiecie. Na razie jednak byłbym wdzięczny jakbyście moje drogie odsunęły się kawałek, by uczniowie z Nocnej Klasy mogli w spokoju przejść do szkoły.

Jego prośba od razu została wypełniona. Żadna z dziewczyn nie śmiała odmówić takiemu przystojniakowi. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że wszystkie były nim wręcz zauroczone.

– Dziękuje za pomoc. – Yuki podeszła do Fabiana, uśmiechając się do niego w podzięce. Chłopak na to zaśmiał się cicho, odgarniając kilka dłuższych kosmyków za ucho, jednocześnie odsłaniając dwa srebrne kolczyki.

– Staram się godnie zastąpić twojego przyjaciela – odparł w chwili, gdy wrota powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Prefekci cofnęli się jak wcześniej dziewczyny, ustępując miejsca Kaname i innym, którzy mieli mieć za chwilę zajęcia.

Wśród nich był również i Kiryuu; ubrany w biały mundurek szedł parę kroków za samym Kuranem.  Jego pojawienie się po długiej nieobecności i to jeszcze jako ucznia innej, zdaniem reszty tej bardziej ekskluzywnej klasy wywołał spore zamieszanie u dziewcząt, które wodziły zdziwionym wzrokiem po srebrnowłosym. Sam chłopak zdawał się nie być zainteresowany tym co go otacza, jednak w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się patrząc uważnie na Yuki i chłopaka obok niej.

Czysto-krwisty wampir również się zatrzymał, ciekawy tego co łowca wymyślił. Oczywiście jak Kaname się zatrzymał to i inni uczynili to samo, jednak dla swoich własnych celów. Hanabusa jak zwykle zaczął rozmawiać z dziewczętami i prawić im komplementy, Rima otworzyła czekoladowe Pocky, jednocześnie karmiąc nimi Shikiego.

Zero podszedł do Fabiana, mierząc się z nim wzrokiem. Widać było, że żaden nie chce przegrać tej walki na spojrzenia. Yuki patrzyła na nich niepewnie nie mając pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Chciała jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale nie wiedziała nawet, czy jest to bardzo konieczne.

Były prefekt uśmiechnął się nagle, delikatnie wykrzywiając wargi w subtelnym uśmiechu. Brązowowłosa musiała trzymać, że to chyba jest pierwszy raz, gdy widziała Zero z niewymuszonym, prawdziwym uśmiechem. Chyba tak samo, jak dziewczyny stojące blisko nich.

– Pilnuj dobrze Yuki. Ma manię do wciskania nosa w nieswoje sprawy – powiedział przenosząc wzrok na wcześniej wymienioną, po czym z powrotem utkwił swoje spojrzenie na Lockharcie.

– Oczywiście, nie musisz się o to martwić. – brunet uśmiechnął się pogodnie, po czym wyciągnął rękę i wymienił z młodszym o rok chłopakiem braterski uścisk dłoni. To wywołało chyba jeszcze większe zdziwienie niż to, że Kiryuu się uśmiecha, czy chociażby fakt, iż jest teraz uczniem znienawidzonej przez siebie klasy. Nawet Kaname zdawał się być wybity z tropu, widząc scenę, jaka się przed nim odgrywała.

– Dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałem – oznajmił brunet patrząc tym razem smutno na chłopaka. – Gdybym tylko wiedział, przyjechałbym od razu do ciebie. Gdybym tylko został przez kogoś poinformowany – dodał z goryczą mając na myśli podłość swojej rodzicielki, która nie zawsze dawała mu wszystkie listy.

– Było, minęło. – Zero starał się nie okazywać swojej wdzięczności za te słowa. Mimo to miał pewność, że chłopaki tak zrozumie. Tak jak zawsze; bez słów.

– Wiedz tylko, że chcę nadrobić te wszystkie stracone lata. – odparł kiwając ledwo widocznie głową, co miało być znakiem, że zrozumiał. – A teraz idź na zajęcia, bo wszyscy na ciebie czekają.

– Ta… Do zobaczenia – mruknął wracając do wampirów i razem z nimi udał się w kierunku klasy. Kolejny raz śledzony przez te oczy. Kolejny raz nie zauważając tego spojrzenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Lekcje w Akademii Cross dla Nocnej Klasy skończyły się przed samym świtem, co Kiryuu przywitał z wielką ulgą. Razem z innymi uczniami opuścił gmach szkoły, wychodząc na błonia. Szedł ostatni, nie mając zamiaru zrównać z innymi uczniami. Nie zmieni swojego zdania o wampirach, z tak błahego powodu. Mówiąc szczerze, z chęcią wybiłby wszystkich ludzi-wampirów, wliczając w to samego siebie. Przecież on nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Siebie również nienawidził, za to kim, a raczej czym; w jego mniemaniu się stał. Był chodzącą bombą zegarową, która po prostu nie ma wyżej określonego czasu eksplozji, przez co był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż zwykle. Jeszcze tylko czekać na jego wybuch i utratę samokontroli.

– Coś ty taki odludek? – Usłyszał przy swoim uchu roześmiany szept, jednocześnie czując gorący oddech uderzający o jego szyję.

– Odczep się – syknął nawet nie racząc spojrzeniem starszego chłopaka. W odpowiedzi do jego uszu doszedł odgłos oburzenia uciekający z ust drugiej osoby, a następnie ciało prefekta opierające się całym ciałem o jego plecy, oraz ręce owijające się niczym wąż wokół jego szyi. – Puszczaj mnie, idioto! – warknął głośniej, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę wampirów.

– Jakiś ty nie czuły! – brunet zajęczał żałośnie, na co młodszy chłopak skrzywił się, dochodząc do wniosku, że jak powtórzy się jeszcze taka sytuacja, to niedługo ogłuchnie. O ile, już jego słuch się nie pogorszył. Sam prefekt widocznie miał dobrą zabawę z dręczenia srebrnowłosego. Potwierdzić mogłyby to chociażby same jego oczy, w których widniały psotne iskierki, czego jednak były prefekt zobaczyć już nie mógł.

Ruka patrzyła na nich z kpiną, mając niezły ubaw z widoku, jaki miała przed sobą. Nie lubiła go, dlatego też moment, gdy mogła zobaczyć go w żenującej z pewnością dla niego chwili, była wręcz dla niej nagrodą za ciężką noc w szkole.

– Szkoda, że nikt z nas nie ma tu aparatu – rzekła, patrząc mściwie w stronę Kiryuu. Zrobiłaby dosłownie wszystko, byleby tylko móc jakoś pogrążyć tego chłopaka. Naprawdę wszystko. Tym bardziej też nie oszczędzi sobie komentowania danych sytuacji, których będzie światkiem, oraz nawet jeśli nie. Przecież nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć. – Taka miła scenka odgrywa się na naszych oczach. Aż szkoda, że tu jesteśmy i im przeszkadzamy – dodała z ironią, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Stojący najbliżej niej Hanabusa, ryknął śmiechem podtrzymując się ramienia kuzyna, który patrzył na niego z miną męczennika, zapewne zastanawiając się za jakie grzechy są oni spokrewnieni.

Fabian zdawał się nie słyszeć słów dziewczyny, powracając do jęczenia do ucha siedemnastolatkowi, jaki to on jest nie czuły i z pewnością zamknięty w sobie. Zero bezskutecznie starał się zepchnąć jakoś przyjaciela z siebie, który jednak wytrwale się trzymał w tej samej pozycji.

– Widzicie jak się zachowuje?! – zwrócił się do reszty, którzy patrzyli na nich z politowaniem; oczywiście nie wliczając dalej śmiejących się z nich Aidou i panny Souen, oraz Kaname, który zdawał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, czytając jakieś teksty. – To nie jest ten sam, mały, kochaniutki Zero. Aj, dlaczego wcześniej się nie dowiedziałem o tej trage… Aach! – krzyknął czując, jak fioletowooki wykorzystuje jego dosłownie chwilową nieuwagę i w ułamku sekundy powala go na ziemię.

– Ostatni raz… – warknął patrząc na niego wściekle. Widać było, że Fabian właśnie doprowadził do granicy młodego wampira. Dlatego też zrobił skruszoną minkę, nie poruszając się o milimetr. – Myślę, że miałeś jakiś cel, przychodząc tutaj. – dodał Kiryuu po chwili, wzdychając pod nosem, jednocześnie uspokajając się.

– Tak. – Brunet uśmiechnął się pogodnie, wstając z ziemi. – Chciałem zobaczyć co u ciebie słychać. – Uchylił się przed pięścią lecącą w jego kierunku. – Żartowałem! – krzyknął, gdy chłopak przymierzał się do kolejnej próby uderzenia Lockhart’a. – Tak naprawdę miałem przekazać ci, że dyrektor oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie, a ja mam dopilnować abyś tam dotarł – wyjaśnił szybko, domyślając się, że dzisiaj to już przesadził.

– Jakbyś nie mógł tak od razu – mruknął jasnowłosy, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i kierując swe kroki w kierunku gabinetu Cross’a.

– Jednak wtedy nikt nie poznałby jego drugiej strony – szepnął do reszty konspiracyjnym głosem, po czym pobiegł za Zero, krzycząc do niego, aby troszkę poczekał.

– Myślę, że teraz możemy już iść do Akademika. –Kuran przerwał ciszę, kierując się w tą samą stronę, co poprzednia dwójka.

– A ty, Kaname-sama? – spytała długowłosa, patrząc na szatyna z czułością.

– Muszę pilnować wszystkich podopiecznych akademika, więc lepiej będzie jak dowiem się o co chodzi – oznajmił, patrząc przez chwilę w oczy dziewczyny, która na ten gest zarumieniła się obficie. Następnie zwrócił się do Takumy – Zostawiam wszystko w twoich rękach.

– Oczywiście.

Kuran powolnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę gabinetu dyrektora i założyciela szkoły. Po drodze zastanawiał się, jaki byłby Zero, gdyby nie był wampirem. Czy byłby taki zimny, jak teraz? Czy może byłby kimś innym, kogo nie może sobie w tej chwili wyobrazić?


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian po chwili zrównał kroku z przyjacielem, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, nie mógł przyzwyczaić się, że Zero, którego pamiętał jako małego chłopca, ma już siedemnaście lat. Dlatego też cały czas spoglądał na niego mimo, iż miał świadomość, że to irytuje młodszego chłopaka, który zatrzymał się w pewnym momencie patrząc na niego przenikliwie.

– O co chodzi? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia na sobie. Nie lubił jak go obserwowano, tym bardziej jak ktoś nie robił tego dyskretnie, czyli tak, jak Lockhart. – Nie gap się – dodał jeszcze, odwracając minimalnie wzrok.

– To już nie można przyglądać się twarzy przyjaciela? – mruknął niewinnie, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. – Dlatego nie pozwalasz, abym zobaczył wszystkie zmiany jakie zaszły, od naszego ostatniego spotkania pięć lat temu? – Złapał chłopaka za ramiona i zmusił, aby stanął przodem do niego, później prawą dłonią chwycił jego podbródek i obracał chwilę jego głową, chcąc zobaczyć jak najwięcej. Kiryuu poddał się temu bez sprzeciwu, mając świadomość, że jakby postąpił inaczej, to brunet nie dałby mu spokoju; w końcu i tak stawiając na swoim. Westchnął wewnętrznie czekając, aż młodzieniec zakończy swoje bezsensowne oględziny.

– Rany, przecież nie jestem twoim chłopakiem – mruknął, gdy niebieskooki przekrzywił jego twarz delikatnie na prawo, pokazując przy tym jego tatuaż.

– Chłopakiem nie, ale dalej jesteś moją dziewczyną. – Wytknął mu język, gdy dłonią dotykał fioletowego znaku na szyi. – To tutaj cię ugryzła? – spytał, chcąc się upewnić. Matka kiedyś o tym wspomniała , dlatego też dzisiaj starał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej od panny Cross, jednak ta milczała jak zaklęta. Uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc jak wampir kiwa twierdząco głową. – Słyszałem co się jej niedawno stało. Nie wierzę w to, że to ty ją zabiłeś.

– Dzięki. – Taaaak… Tego mu było trzeba. Kogoś, kto powie mu, że wierzy w jego niewinność. Mimo, iż wiedział, że Yuki, jego sensei, czy chociażby dyrektor myślą tak samo, to jednak od nikogo nie usłyszał tych słów, a to mu było naprawdę potrzebne.

– Znam cię… – parsknął starszy chłopak, odsuwając się od niego, po czym spojrzał prosto na Kaname. Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, jednak niebieskooki zaraz z tego zrezygnował, by nie zbudzić za dużych podejrzeń u nowego ucznia Nocnych Zajęć. – Zmieniłeś się przez te lata, jednak byłem pewien, że kilka rzeczy pozostanie w tobie bez zmian. Nie pozbawiłbyś jej życia, wiedząc jakie niesie to za sobą konsekwencje, nawet jeśli to równało by się z puszczeniem wolno morderczyni twojej rodziny.

– Cóż za tkliwa przemowa… – Zero odwrócił się, patrząc mściwie na czysto-krwistego wampira. – Chociaż sądzę, że powinniście iść do dyrektora, a nie robić sobie tutaj „Klub Wspomnień Łowców”. – dodał patrząc przenikliwie na prefekta. Wiedział już, że nie jest odpowiednim kandydatem na zastępstwo siedemnastolatka, jako przyjaciela jego malutkiej Yuki, jednak miał świadomość, że na razie nie znajdzie nikogo na jego miejsce. Chyba, że udowodni jakoś o dobrej samokontroli Zero nad swoim głodem. Chociaż z drugiej strony może być problem z nieakceptowaniem tabletek krwi przez organizm chłopaka, jednak już miał pomysł jak temu dogodzić. Wszystko dla dobra Yuki. Mimo to, musiał odczekać parę dni.

– Dyrektor mnie nie wzywał – odparł najmłodszy z trójki, nie zwracając uwagi na uniesienie brwi przez Kurana i cichego śmiechu Lockharta.

– Kiedy się domyśliłeś? – spytał starając się nie wybuchnąć większym śmiechem, mimo to na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.

– Gdy tylko zacząłeś mówić od rzeczy. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było najoczywistszą rzeczą na świecie. – Przecież znam cię… – powtórzył wcześniej wypowiedziane przez niego samego słowa.

– W takim razi radzę ci wrócić do Akademika – zwrócił się wampir do swojego współlokatora. – A pan prefekt niech idzie ze mną.

– Dobrze, tylko… – Pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni i wydobył z niej mały, szklany flakonik, z ciemnoczerwoną cieczą, która łudząco przypominała krew. – Trzymaj. – Rzucił ją przyjacielowi, który z rezerwą przyglądał się trzymanej już rzeczy. – Tylko wypij dwa dni po pełni księżyca. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył razem z szatynem, który spoglądał przez chwilkę na Kiryuu z ukrytą ciekawością.

– Co to ma być, co? – mruknął chłopak, chociaż miał świadomość, że nikt mu już nie odpowie. – Dwa dni po pełni, czyli za dwa tygodnie – dodał do siebie z zamysłem, kierując się w stronę Akademika.


	8. Chapter 8

Zawsze tak było, że nie odmawiało się wysoko postawionym ludziom; czy też wampirom. Wszędzie było, jest i będzie tak samo. Osoba będąca wysoko w hierarchii, dostawała to, co chciała. Nie ważne, czy to było coś trywialnego, jak dostanie zabawki z tej, a nie innej firmy; czy też coś co wchodziło już w zakres prawa. Za ogół takim osobom już z góry zapowiadano sie wygraną pozycję… jednak nie tym razem.

Pewnej osobie nie udało się. Nie pomogły żadne argumenty, ani też świadomość innych, kim on był. Po prostu byli nieugięci. Nie chcieli zmienić niedawno podjętej decyzji. Postawili sprawę jasno i rzeczowo, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy mogliby nie mieć racji. Przecież człowiek zmieniony w wampira, będzie mniej niebezpieczny dla ludzi, będąc z innymi wampirami, a nie wśród nich, prawda? Dlatego też odmówili Kaname Kuranowi.

Tego dnia przewodniczący Księżycowego Akademika był wytrącony z równowagi. Myśl, że ktoś śmiał mu odmówić była dla niego rzeczą niedopuszczalną. Nawet fakt, iż zapewnili mu na końcu, że będą się jeszcze przyglądać zachowaniu łowcy, nie pocieszał go w żadnym stopniu. On chciał mieć pozytywną odpowiedź już, teraz, zaraz. Jego malutka Yuki powinna mieć przy sobie swojego przyjaciela, a nieszczęśliwym trafem był nim właśnie Zero. Jedyną osobą na którą panna Cross może obecnie liczyć, jest jej przyjaciółka Yori. Cóż, nikłe pocieszenie.

Wszyscy uczniowie nocnych zajęć widząc Kurana w takim stanie starali się uciec spod jego zasięgu, nie chcąc się mu jakoś narazić. Były tylko jedna osoba, której mówiąc szczerze nie obchodziło zachowanie osiemnastolatka. Jego współlokator zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć czarnego humoru szatyna, co potwierdzić mogło jego swobodne poruszanie się pod nosem Kaname.

W pewnym momencie arystokrata nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się z fotela, przy biurku i szybkim krokiem zjawił się w łazience, w jakiej akurat urzędował srebrnowłosy. Nic nie mówiąc podszedł do niego, po czym łapiąc go za koszulkę, rzucił nim o ziemię. Zero jęknął prawie, że bezgłośnie z bólu, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Widząc jak starszy chłopak przymierza się, aby go najprawdopodobniej uderzyć, sięgnął po swój pistolet i wymierzył go w jego kierunku. Jednak to nie zatrzymało wampira w swej czynności. Jego rękę dzieliły już tylko milimetry od twarzy srebrnowłosego. Srebrnowłosy jedyne co mógł zrobić to strzelić.

 

~*~

 

– Na pewno dyrektor kazał, abyśmy udali się do Księżycowego Akademika? – Yuki spojrzała na idącego obok niej chłopaka. Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć mu w prawdziwość tych słów. Tym bardziej jak słyszała, jak dyrektor rozmawiał z nim i Kaname, o rzekomym wezwaniu Zero do niego.

– Tym razem mówię prawdę. Słowo harcerza. – Osiemnastolatek przyłożył prawą dłoń do serca, gdy drugą uniósł w górę, chcąc tym przekonać w tym nastolatkę. Gdy ta zamiast odpowiedzieć zmarszczyła brwi, westchnął ciężko. – I tak to już za późno. Jesteśmy przed drzwiami. Wchodźmy. – Patrząc na nią uważnie otworzył drzwi. Spojrzeli wprost na siedzącą na kanapie czwórkę wampirów. Ruka jako pierwsze odwróciła w ich kierunku swoje spojrzenie, a widząc ich uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

– Nie radziłabym dzisiaj… – odezwała się chłodno, gdy siedzący naprzeciwko niej Hanabusa zaczął kiwać pośpiesznie głową, zgadzając się z nią.

– Kaname-sama miał wczoraj wieczorem bardzo ważne spotkanie, które nie za dobrze się dla niego skończyło – poinformował, wstając i podchodząc do nich. – Dlatego też idźcie do siebie i nie przeszkadza…

– Jednak my nie do niego – przerwał mu prefekt. – Tak się składa, że przyszliśmy z wizytą do Zero.

– A zalecenie dyrektora? – mruknęła zdziwiona, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem.

– To jest właśnie zaleceniem dyrektora. Dowiedział się, że Przewodniczący Akademika nie jest w najlepszym humorze – oznajmił, patrząc beznamiętnie w stronę niebieskookiego blondyna.

– W takim razie prosiłbym, abyście zachowywali się w miarę cicho, by Kaname-sama miał jeszcze przez jakiś czas ciszę, żeby miał okazję ukoić swoje ne… – Nagły odgłos strzału strawił, że Ichijou zamilkł w pół słowa. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, jakby chcąc się przekonać w tym, że to Ta osoba wystrzeliła, a potwierdzić o mogły słowa, jakie zaraz uciekły z ust Yuki.

– O matko, Zero! – krzyknęła przestraszona i pobiegła w kierunku źródła hałasu, a zaraz za nią i reszta. Modliła się, by tylko to o czym właśnie myśli nie były prawdą. Szybko wpadła do pokoju, a następnie do łazienki, patrząc na to, co się tam działo…


	9. Chapter 9

Jęknęła cicho, przykładając obydwie dłonie do ust. Jednocześnie zachwiała się lekko, jednak została przytrzymana przez Takumę, oraz Hanabusę. Fabian natomiast przeklął szpetnie, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Nie zwracając uwagi na krew, jaka była na podłodze, pociągnął Kaname do góry i odepchnął za siebie nawet na niego nie patrząc. Słysząc jak tamten cofa się parę kroków do tyłu, podszedł do Zero i ukląkł przy nim.

– Oi, słyszysz mnie? – spytał cicho zmartwiony, podnosząc jego głowę ku górze, tak by mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Ściągnął brwi ku sobie, widząc jak ten oddycha urywanie przez usta, z których skapywała po brodzie krew. Jego oczy zaś skierowane w jakimś punkcie na ziemi, były nieobecne, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło starszego łowcę. Jednak tyle krwi z pewnością musiało pochodzić z innej rany, co ze zgrozą dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił. Pierwsze miejsce jakie zaczął sprawdzać to brzuch chłopaka, by od razu stwierdzić, że to, to.

– Szybko! Trzeba wezwać pomoc! – ryknął odwracając się do nich. Ichijou pokiwał natychmiast głową i zostawiając Yuki tylko niebieskookiemu wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Kuran patrzył na to wszystko, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Tym bardziej nie widział jak do tego doszło. Dlaczego to zrobił? Czy fakt, iż mu odmówiono był powodem do gniewu i atakiem na srebrnowłosego, który teraz wydawał się zaraz wyzionąć ducha? Spojrzał na szesnastolatkę, która szlochała patrząc ciągle na Zero, jednak czując na sobie czyjś wzrok odwróciła swoje spojrzenia wprost na niego. Widział ból w jej oczach, mógł odczytać nieme pytanie „Dlaczego?”, mógł zobaczyć naprawdę wiele w tych oczach, jednak wszystkie jej odczucia były negatywne i do tego skierowane wprost na niego.

Wtedy też czara musiała się przelać.

– Dlaczego!? – krzyknęła, dłonią wskazując na swego przyjaciela. Nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia swego ciała. – Czym sobie zawinił!? No, czym!?

– Yuki… uspokój się. – Szatyn podszedł do niej, po czym chwycił ją w silny, aczkolwiek dalej delikatny uścisk. Stał spokojnie wiedząc, że musi się uspokoić. Sama dziewczyna nie wykazywała chęci tak szybkiego odpuszczenia. Szarpała się, jednak nie miała tyle sił, aby wyrwać się z jego ramiom. Po chwili stała bezczynnie, patrząc jak Lockhart stara się ze wszystkich sił pomóc jej przyjacielowi.

– Zero… nie umieraj – wyszeptała, zanim nie straciła przytomności. Zapewne przyczyną był szok jaki musiała przeżyć. Zaraz też została wzięta na ręce przez Kaname i położona na kanapie w pokoju osiemnastolatka, który po chwili wrócił do łazienki. Zastanawiał się jednocześnie w jaki sposób mógłby pomóc.

– Co z nim? – spytała Ruka, która do tej pory nie odezwała się słowem, tylko stała z boku, patrząc na wszystko co się tutaj działo. Od zawsze nienawidziła tego chłopaka i życzyła mu śmierci na każdym kroku, jednak widząc go teraz w tymże stanie, nie wiedząc czemu nie chciała, aby powtarzane przez nią wiele razy słowa zmieniły się w prawdę. Teraz jakby nad tym dłużej pomyślała, wgłębi siebie ona po prostu lubiła go, tylko nigdy nie chciała się w jakiś sposób do tego przyznać.

– Nie jest dobrze – mruknął, trzymając ręcznik na jego ranie, tym sposobem starając się, aby jego przyjaciel stracił jak najmniej krwi. – Gdzie ten Takuma?! – ryknął, gdy nie mógł znieść ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu.

W tym samym momencie, do środka wbiegł wyżej wymieniony blondyn, wraz z jakimiś dwoma mężczyznami, którzy od razu przystąpili do pomocy srebrnowłosemu. Fabian wstał od przyjaciela, jednocześnie ustępując miejsca medykom i cofnął się kilka kroków. Patrzył jak ci, po szybkich oględzinach wyciągnęli z torby jakiś mały flakonik z ciemnozieloną cieczą i wlali zawartość do ust srebrnowłosego zmuszając go, aby przełknął ten specyfik.

Zaraz potem drugi machnął na nich ręką, aby wyszli, co chcąc, nie chcąc, uczynili, wycofując się do pokoju Kurana.

– To lek wzmacniający – oznajmił Ichijou, stając koło Lockharta. Ten spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco. – Dzięki niemu, odporność Zero będzie o wiele lepsza. Wampiry są zdolne same się uzdrawiać. Jednak Zero, jako iż jest człowiekiem zmienionym w wampira, jego zdolność do regeneracji nie jest na takim poziomie co nasza. Dlatego też, ci medycy zostali już o tym poinformowani. Bez tego leku nie mogli by mu za bardzo pomóc – wytłumaczył mu, mimo to miał świadomość, że nie tylko on przysłuchuje się jego słowom.

– Czyli teraz już nic mu nie będzie? – upewniła się Ruka, jednak widząc jak zielonooki marszczy delikatnie czoło, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

Kaname w tym czasie, zdzielił się mentalnie po głowie już chyba setny raz. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie wszystko. Oj, nie. Przed medykami jeszcze trudne zadanie do wykonania. Spojrzał na Yuki, która poruszyła się niespokojnie, wybudzając się. Mimo to, nikt, prócz Kaname nie zauważył jej wyrwania się ze snu.

– To nie wszystko… – Wiceprzewodniczący nie wydawał się być zadowolonym z tego, iż to on informuje ich o tym wszystkim. – Medycy teraz będą podawali Kiryu krew, aby wyrównać poziom hemoglobiny w jego organizmie. Jest jednak ryzyko, że jego organizm może tego nie przyjąć, tak jak nie przyjmuje tabletek krwi.

– Nie rozumiem, przecież pił już krew tej su.. to znaczy Yuki i jakoś wszystko było dobrze – zauważyła wampirzyca, patrząc na chłopaka, jakby ten był chory umysłowo.

– Tylko, że ta krew nie jest ludzka. To sztucznie stworzona krew. Medycy nie mają prawa, podawać swoim pacjentom prawdziwej krwi. Właśnie dlatego jest spore prawdopodobieństwo, iż mogą wystąpić jeszcze jakieś komplikacje.


	10. Chapter 10

_„– No powiedz mi, co chciałeś? – Fabian spojrzał na niego zimno, jednak wiedział, iż to nie zrobi żadnego wrażenia na Kuranie._

_– Wiedz, że nie toleruje takiego lekkomyślnego zachowania u prefekta. Dlatego też nalegam, abyś udał się ze mną do dyrektora; tam, dokładnie omówimy twoje zachowanie. – Szatyn zaczął kierować się w wyżej wymienione miejsce._

_– Tylko spróbuj go dotknąć – warknął nagle, sprawiając, że wampir zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego nierozumiejąco. – Zero. Tylko zobaczę, że go dotknąłeś, a obiecuję ci, że nie dożyjesz kolejnego dnia._

_– Och, jestem przerażony – odparł beznamiętnie, ponawiając swoją wędrówkę ku gabinetowi dyrektora. – Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś jego opiekunką. Będę robił co mi się podoba, jeśli ten łowca mi podpadnie nie zawaham się użyć siły. Z drugiej strony nie możesz decydować o jego losie. Nie jesteś jego Panem. Kiedyś może się zdarzyć, że sam do mnie przyjdzie._

_– Nie zrobi tego. I masz rację, nie jestem jego panem, ale ty też nie. – Lockhart uśmiechnął się z widoczną satysfakcją tymi słowami. – Dam ci radę, nie wchodź w drogę jego właścicielowi._

_– Shizuka nie żyje, chłopak jest teraz bezpańskim psem._

_– Mylisz się. Ktoś wcześniej był jego Panem. Ta suka, po prostu przywłaszczyła go sobie na chwilę – rzekł uśmiechając się wrednie, by w pewnym momencie jego wargi miały się wykrzywić w bardziej pogodną wersję. – To co, idziemy nanieść na mnie dyrektorowi?”_

 

Nim ktoś zdążyłby powiedzieć na głos swoje zdanie, na temat tego co właśnie usłyszeli, gdy drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się, a stamtąd wyszedł jeden z medyków. Yuki natychmiast podniosła się i podbiegła do mężczyzny, pytając już w biegu o stan jej przyjaciela.

– Robiliśmy, co było można… – odparł wampirzy lekarz z wyczuwalnym zmęczeniem w głosie. Nim zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć dziewczyna wybuchła płaczem, upadając na kolana.

– Ale jak to? – wyszeptała wręcz dławiąc się łzami. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, dlaczego najgłupsze chwile z przyjaciółmi danego pacjenta, padają akurat na niego. A może to ma związek z tym, jak zaczyna swoje wypowiedzi?

– Uspokój się. Ten dzieciak żyje, choć jego stan nie jest najlepszy, jednak jest przytomny. – wyjaśnił wzdychając ponownie i siadając na kanapie, którą wcześniej zajmowała dziewczyna. – Mam jeszcze do was dwa pytania. Po pierwsze, do kogo on próbował strzelać, z tego co sądzę w obronie własnej? I kto, wbił mu rękę w brzuch? – spojrzał na wszystkich uważnym wzrokiem. U paru osób widział strach, jednak byli tacy, odkąd tu przyszedł, więc to nie mogli być oni. Najbardziej odpowiednią osobą był dla niego Kaname, który ze stoickim spokojem stał oparty o biurko. Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył ślady krwi na prawym mankiecie jego mundurka, oraz w kilku innych miejscach. Jak się przyjrzeć mógł zobaczyć kroplę krwi na jego policzku, jednak były one mało widoczne i najwyraźniej starte.

– Ja… – odezwał się obserwowany przez niego. – To ja mu to zrobiłem. Jednak chłopak nie mógł się obronić przede mną kula przeleciała milimetry od mojego ramienia. Po prostu miał pecha.

– Wiesz dobrze Kuran-sama, że muszę zgłosić, twoją napaść na niego, chyba, że nie zgadzasz się z moimi domysłami – rzekł mężczyzna mierząc się chwilę wzrokiem z arystokratą. Gdy ten zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, dokończył. – W takim razie, chciałbym, abyś udał się później z nami, by potwierdzić twe dobrowolne przyznanie się do tego czynu… – zamilkł na chwilę, patrząc za okno. Przez ułamek sekundy przez jego oblicze przeszło przerażenie, jednak zaraz mężczyzna się zreflektował. Chrząknął cicho, jakby zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. – Jednak i tak, twoja reputacja na tym nie ucierpi. Przecież wszyscy nienawidzą dzieciaka za zamordowanie panny Hiou. Wraz z przyjacielem, możemy puścić tą sytuację w niepamięć.

– Jak uważasz, przecież sam to zauważyłeś. Tylko zostaje sprawa, co napiszesz w dokumentach. Przecież zostaliście wezwani do ciężkiego przypadku. – powiedział cicho, jak to miał w zwyczaju, patrząc kątem oka na Yuki.

– Napisze się, że dzieciak chciał popełnić samobójstwo.

– Ależ to są oszczerstwa! – krzyknęła Ruka, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Zapewne spodziewali się tego bardziej po Yuki, a nie po niej. Tym bardziej, że panna Souen zawsze robiła wszystko dla dobra Kaname. – Nie możecie tego zrobić… – dodała ciszej, jakby trochę zawstydzona, tyloma parami oczu, wpatrzonymi w nią.

Z łazienki zdało się słyszeć łoskot i zduszony krzyk drugiego medyka, na co wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Lekarz tu obecny już kierował się w kierunku łazienki, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich pojawił się Kiryuu. Strasznie blady, ledwo stojący na nogach, jednak mocno dzierżący w dłoni pistolet.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak opiszecie tą sytuację – mruknął przestając podpierać ścianę i idąc powolnymi krokami w kierunku Kaname. Wszyscy wydawali się być zaskoczeni tą sytuacją, obserwując w niedowierzaniu łowcę. – Wkurzacie mnie już wszyscy… – odwrócił się na chwilę w kierunku reszty, dosłownie sztyletując ich wzrokiem. – Spadajcie stąd, cyrk się skończył, nie ma co oglądać. – dodał jeszcze, stając wreszcie przy Kuranie, po czym przyłożył lufę pistoletu do jego skroni. – Chętnie bym cię teraz zabił, za to co mi zrobiłeś. Jednak teraz nie było by z tego frajdy. – Opuścił pistolet, po czym tracąc równowagę, opadł w jego ramiona.

Kaname spojrzał na resztę, po czym wzdychając prawie, że bezgłośnie, chwycił chłopaka pod kolanami i uniósł go, by po chwili bezczynnego stania, skierować się do jego pokoju.

– Nic mu już nie będzie; jestem spokojny. Możecie odejść – polecił, co natychmiast zostało wykonane. Co prawda, medyk trochę się ociągał, ale to pewnie przez to, że musiał wyprowadzić swojego znokautowanego kolegę. Fabian tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo wychodząc bez szemrania i prowadząc ze sobą Yuki.

 

– Wybacz mi – szepnął do chłopaka, gdy położył jego bezwładne ciało na łóżku. Zero patrzył na niego, jednak nie odzywał się, zaciskając wargi w wąską linijkę.

– Nie – powiedział w końcu, odwracając głowę w inną stronę.

– Wybacz. – Ponowił pochylając się nad nim i po chwyceniu jego brody i skierowaniu twarzy ku sobie, musnął jego wargi swoimi. – Wybacz.


	11. Chapter 11

Z uśmiechem na ustach wparował do pokoju Kaname, wykorzystując fakt, iż wampira nie było w tym momencie w pokoju. Następnie wręcz w podskokach dotarł do pomieszczenia, w którym miał być srebrnowłosy. Widząc go śpiącego, jego uśmiech wręcz powiększył się, mimo iż miało się wrażenie, że to już było nie możliwe.

– Zero… – szepnął jeszcze sprawdzając, czy młodszy chłopak, aby przypadkiem nie udaje. Gdy ten jednak się nie poruszył, ani nic w tym stylu, zaczął rozglądać się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Widząc jak początek lufy pistoletu łowcy wystaje spod poduszki, zaśmiał się lekko. – Jak zawsze ubezpieczony, co? – spytał, mimo iż miał świadomość, że nikt mu nie odpowie. Jednakże jak się mylił.

– To chyba normalne. – Zaspany głos wydobył się z gardła wampira, po czym otworzył lekko oczy, patrząc na swego przyjaciela. – Co tu robisz? – spytał podpierając się na łokciach, by mógł mieć lepszą widoczność.

– Yyy… stoję? – Uśmiechnął się głupio podchodząc bliżej, po chwili siadając na skraju łóżka Kiryuu. Widząc jego wzrok, westchnął przybierając już poważny wyraz twarzy. – Dobra, dobra, żadnych żartów. Naprawdę chodzi o to, iż chciałem sprawdzić, czy wypiłeś już może to co ci dałem.

– Coś ty taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany? – Siedemnastolatek spojrzał na niego tak, jakby chciał wyciągnąć co siedzi mu w głowie. – Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, przecież dzień się jeszcze nie skończył – zauważył, wskazując ręką na widok zza oknem, gdzie słońce dopiero zaczynało chować swą postać za horyzontem.

– No tak, ale wolałbym, żebyś wziął to już teraz – oznajmił chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Wyciągnął rękę, odgarniając młodszemu kilka kosmyków za ucho. – To co, posłuchasz się swego starszego przyjaciela?

– Nie… – Spojrzał mu w oczy, mrużąc przy tym własne. Coś mu tu śmierdziało. Musi być czujny, przy nikim nie może się odprężać. Każdy może być zaraz jego potencjalnym wrogiem. – Wpierw mi powiedz, co się w tym znajduje. – Sięgnął ręką w kierunku szafki nocnej, z której zgarnął flakonik. – No, czekam. – Wampir usiadł prosto, patrząc na niego z wyczekaniem.

– Krew – odpowiedział po dłuższej ciszy, nie mogąc znieść już wzroku przyjaciela.

– Ach, tak? – Zero uniósł lekko brwi, by zaraz prychnąć rozbawiony. – Tyle, to ja sam wiem. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czyja to krew, bo Twoja to z pewnością nie. Prędzej byś, dał mi swoją siostrę do pożarcia, niż pozwolił dobrowolnie dać komuś swojej krwi, nawet jeśli miało by to być zbierane przez strzykawkę, tak więc to odpada już w pierwszej kolejności. Sztuczna krew też nie, przecież mam tabletki krwi. Krew Hiou, tym bardziej. Niby skąd byś ją wytrzasnął? Dlatego więc pytam się, czyja to krew?! – widać było, że chłopak traci cierpliwość.

– Nim ci odpowiem, ty odpowiedz na moje pytanie – mruknął zimno Fabian tak, że młodszego chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz. To był pierwszy raz, gdy słyszał jak jego przyjaciel ma wyprany z emocji głos. – Dawałeś już dupy temu Kaname, jak było? Sapałeś mu do ucha, czy może jęczałeś jak tania dziwka? A może szeptałeś mu jakieś sprośne prośby, które miał ci za chwilę zrobić? Podobało ci się jak się w tobie zagłębiał? Jak rżnął cię do utraty tchu, by później udawać, że nic nie miało takiego miejsca?! – Złapał go za oba nadgarstki, znajdując się nagle nad nim i zmuszając go, aby ten się położył. – A może zaczynaliście tak, jakby ten miał cię wziąć siłą bez twojej zgody? Tak jak ja teraz z tobą. Podobają ci się takie zabawy?

– Co ty gadasz!? Zwariowałeś!? – krzyknął srebrnowłosy starając się zrzucić z siebie bruneta. Mimo, iż już minął już tydzień od tamtej afery z atakiem Kaname na niego, to nie wrócił jeszcze do swojej świetności. Rana jaką zadał mu arystokrata, jeszcze dawała mu we znaki, mimo, iż już dzięki jego wampirzym zdolnościom wygoiła się o wiele szybciej. Niestety ból nie był wyleczalny.

Wrzasnął z bezsilności, gdy ten ściągnął swój pasek od spodni, wiążąc nim jego ręce. Brunet nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, jedną ręką zaczął ściągać z niego spodnie, gdy drugą trzymał go za łokieć, gdyż mimo związanych razem rąk mógłby jakoś nimi machać, a to by go tylko dekoncentrowało.

– Przestań! Słyszysz!? Powiedziałem przestań! – Zero zapiszczał wręcz dziewczęco, gdy poczuł palce wsuwające się między jego pośladki. Zacisnął je natychmiast, nie chcąc, aby tego tyłek był narażony na jakąkolwiek penetrację. Czuł cisnące się do oczu łzy upokorzenia, jednak jak na razie doskonale je powstrzymywał.

– Co, jemu dajesz, a mi to już nie? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? – spytał nadal starając się wcisnąć w niego swojego palca.

– Taki który nie zrobił by takiego świństwa swemu przyjacielowi! – krzyknął z bólu, gdy ten niespodziewanie uderzył go w brzuch, dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie była jego rana. Łzy uciekły spod jego kontroli spływając po jego policzkach.

– Robię to dla twojego dobra. – krzyknął jakby desperacko. Ból jaki zawładnął ciałem młodszego sprawił, że Lockhart mógłby łatwiej dostać się do jego tyłka, co skrzętnie wykorzystał, od razu wbijając w niego dwa palce. Zero zawył rozdzierająco, czując jeszcze większy ból, niż na jaki był przygotowany, gdy został uderzony. Brunet zaś spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Ruszał pacami w jego wnętrzu, jednak czuł pewien opór, zupełnie tak jak gdyby chłopak nie był wcale, a wcale rozciągnięty. Zupełnie tak, jakby nigdy z nikim nie był w łóżku. Gdy tylko to przyszło mu do głowy, natychmiast wyciągnął z niego palce, zupełnie nie wiedząc co mógłby zrobić.

Nie pomyślał jednak, że ten moment może sobie ktoś obrać za cel wizyty do leżącego i drgającego w bólach chłopaka. Dlatego też słysząc jak ktoś otwiera drzwi, natychmiast porwał do rąk fiolkę i siłą wlał zawartość do ust Zero, co chłopak połknął bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

Następne co obydwoje mogli usłyszeć to odgłos tłuczonego szkła.


	12. Chapter 12

– Oj. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich zaskoczona. Przez chwilę patrzyła na Lockharta, by później przerzucić swoje spojrzenie na Zero. Ściągnęła brwi ku sobie, widząc jego opuszczone do kolan spodnie i bieliznę, oraz ręce związane paskiem starszego chłopaka. Patrząc raz jeszcze na sprawce tego co tu się działo, westchnęła cicho, kucając i biorąc się za sprzątanie szkła, pozostałości po szklance napełnionej wodą.

– „Oj”? Tylko tyle powiesz na to Ruka? – Fabian spojrzał zdziwiony na dziewczynę, która utkwiła w nim spojrzenie nie jasnobrązowych oczu, tylko ciemnoniebieskich. Chłopak zaśmiał się widząc tę zmianę. – Przestraszyłaś mnie. Chociaż nie powiem. Dobry miałaś pomysł z tym przebraniem.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko zebrawszy większe kawałki szkła, wstała i wyrzuciła je do kosza jakie znajdowały się niedaleko drzwi. Następnie podeszła do łóżka, na którego skraju zaraz usiadła, patrząc smutno na chłopaka. Wydawał się być nieobecny. Pogładziła go lekko po włosach, drugą ręką sięgając do jego związanych dłoni i uwalniając je z więzów pasa. Kolejną rzeczą jaką zrobiła to założenie na niego z powrotem dolnej części garderoby.

– Chociaż to mógłbyś zrobić – odezwała się po chwili, dalej gładząc włosy wampira.

– Wiem, ale nie miałem czasu. Musiał wziąć ten cały specyfik, a słysząc jak ktoś tu idzie, skąd miałem mięć pewność, że to nie idzie prawdziwa Ruka, tylko ty? – westchnął ciężko siadając obok niej, podzielając zajęcie dziewczyny.

– Mogłeś zmusić go w mniej brutalny sposób do wzięcia leku – zauważyła, nawet nie zaszczycając go wzrokiem. – Masz szczęście, że to ja tu weszłam, a nie ktoś inny, mając na myśli naszą grupę. Ja jeszcze dochowam to w tajemnicy. Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłeś mu aż tak wielkiej krzywdy?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Włożyłem w niego tylko dwa palce. – Widząc kątem oka jej wzrok, zmiął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo. – Wiem, co myślisz. Nie chciałem w ogóle robić mu czegoś takiego, jednak jestem od tamtego wypadku Zero strasznie podenerwowany. Tym bardziej jak widzę, gdy ten cały Kuran wchodzi tutaj, staje przy jego łóżku i coś do niego gada. Następnie stara się go pocałować. To naprawdę mnie wkurza! Tym bardziej jak widzę, że Zero może i stara się nie dać mu, to i tak pozwoli mu w końcu na całusa w policzek, czy też nawet niby niewinne gładzenie go po dłoni…

– Jesteś przewrażliwiony. To nie powód, żeby zaraz oskarżać Zero o to, że się mu oddaje. Jeśli do tej pory nie pozwolił mu na nic więcej niż to co powiedziałeś, to tym bardziej nie pozwoli mu na taki wielki krok. Musisz przyznać, że przecież nie mogą wiedzieć, że ich obserwujesz. Gdyby wiedzieli, to z pewnością zareagowaliby na to. Zero szczególnie. – Pochyliła się nad swoim rówieśnikiem całując go po policzku, gdzie jeszcze znajdowała się mała łezka. – Wymarzę mu pamięć z tego czasu jak przyszedłeś – oznajmiła, po czym patrząc na niego ostro dodała. – I nie robię tego dla ciebie, tylko dla oblubieńca. Nie chcę, aby przez pewnego nadętego dupka miał jeszcze gorsze przeżycia niż te związane z Shizuką. – Mówiąc to pochyliła się znów nad wampirem, tym razem jednak całując go po wargach. Niespiesznie wepchnęła język do jego jamy ustnej penetrując tam przez chwilę. Słysząc niezadowolone prychnięcie ze strony Lockharta, oderwała się od ust, szepcząc jeszcze kilka dziwnych słówek, po czym zadowolona wyprostowała się.

– Tego pierwszego to mogłaś sobie podarować… – powiedział, mało zadowolony z faktu, iż ona go całowała, a on to już nie.

– Ale wtedy byłoby to nie sprawiedliwe. – Dziewczyna wydęła wargi. – Ty go dotykałeś, to ja chcę chociaż pocałunek… A i za pięć minut będzie się budził – poinformowała, podchodząc do okna i widząc jak po drugiej stronie bramy zaczynają zbierać się już dziewczęta mimo, iż uczniowie nocnej klasy mieli wyjść za godzinę. – Masz szczęście, że nikt cię nie usłyszał. Naprawdę głośno krzyczał, jednak w porę udało mi się wyciszyć ten pokój. Masz szczęście, że dzięki Niemu mam jeszcze moc nad dźwiękiem.

– Tak – przyznał, patrząc na jak Ruka bawi się swoimi włosami… zaraz, przecież to nie Ruka. – Proszę, ściągnij z siebie ten cały kamuflaż, Kana-san. Przez to wydaje mi się jakbym gadał z Souen.

– Szkoda, podobają mi się takie włosy. – W jednej chwili jej postać zmieniła się. Kolor włosów stał się czarny, skóra nabrała żywszego odcienia, mundurek dla ucznia już nie Nocnych, tylko Dziennych Zajęć. Barwa oczu zmieniona wcześniej, pozostała w nienaruszonym teraz stanie. – No to, czas się wdrążyć w życie uczennicy Dziennej Klasy. – mówiąc to otworzyła okno i wyskoczyła przez nie na pobliskie drzewo. – Tobie również radzę wyjść… ale najpierw, posprzątaj ładnie jeszcze po szklance. – Nim zdążyłby coś odpowiedzieć, ta wysłała mu całusa, po czym skacząc po gałęziach drzew oddaliła się w kierunku dziewcząt z między innymi jego klasy.

Westchnął ciężko, jednak szybko wziął się za robotę.

– Za szybko mu uległaś. Wykorzystuje to. Dobrze tylko, że jego córka trzyma go w ryzach. – Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania z tym mężczyzną. Naprawdę był w szoku, iż on może się kogoś w ogóle słuchać, a tym bardziej tej, trzeba powiedzieć niepozornej dziewczyny. – Ciekawie, kiedy jeszcze ją zobaczę?


	13. Chapter 13

Chłopak mruknął cicho czując nieprzyjemny ból głowy. Podniósł się na łokciach, otwierając oczy i rozglądając się po wnętrzu pokoju. Dziwne, niepokojące uczucie, jakby zapomniał o jakiejś bardzo ważnej dla niego sytuacji, zagnieździło się w jego piersi, nie chcąc dać mu ani odrobiny na spokój. Jego wzrok samoistnie spoczął na leżących na szafce nocnej, opróżnionym flakoniku. Wampir jednak nie potrafił odszukać w odmętach swojej pamięci momentu, kiedy to zażywał ten podejrzany specyfik. Tym bardziej mokra plama na dywanie, znajdująca się zaraz obok drzwi sprawiała, że zaczynał zastanawiać się nad możliwością obecności jakiejś osoby w pomieszczeniu w chwili, gdy on oddał się błogiemu zajęciu spania.

Pogładził delikatnie dłonią po brzuchu, rejestrując fakt, iż dotyk w tym miejscu przyprawia mu dokuczliwy ból, a bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane atakiem Kurana na jego osobie kilkanaście dni temu. Podciągnął koszulkę do góry spoglądając uważnie na spore zaczerwienienie dość blisko zabliźnionej już rany. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na to uważnie. Siniak, jaki niedługo się pojawi na jego skórze, musiał być skutkiem czyjegoś uderzenia. To było coraz bardziej podejrzane.

Usiadł prosto, tym razem czując, jak dają o sobie znać okolice jego pośladków, co wprawiło go w stan większego wręcz niepokoju. Teraz był prawie stuprocentowo pewny, że ktoś tu był i jest sprawcą tych wszystkich niewytłumaczalnych w racjonalny sposób zdarzeń, a przynajmniej w tej chwili. Tylko dlaczego nie może niczego sobie przypomnieć?

Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia w chwili, gdy do jego uszu dotarł odgłos pukania. Zaraz potem drzwi ustąpiły pod naporem klamki, a jego oczom ukazała się dziedziczka rodu Souen. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie, wchodząc do środka i stawiając tackę, jaką jeszcze przed chwila niosła na, stoliku nocnym.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała, zajmując się nalewaniem wody z dzbanka do szklanki. – Kaname-sama nie przyszedł, z powodu ważnego spotkania z dyrektorem. Z tego, co wiem ma poznać kolejnego nowego ucznia Klasy Dziennej; oraz trzeciego strażnika. – Srebrnowłosy uniósł jedną brew do góry, spoglądając na nią sceptycznie. Poprawił się na łóżku, by lepiej siedzieć, nie zważając na ból, jaki przy tym ruchu odczuwał.

– Chyba ta sztuczna krew pomieszała ci już do reszty w głowie.

Ruka wydawała się puścić tą uwagę płazem, chociaż i tak nie wyglądała nawet na urażoną jego słowami. Nawet zdawała się uśmiechnąć szerzej.

– Widać, że wracasz już do zdrowia. Cieszy mnie to. – Podała mu szklankę do jednej ręki. – Wiesz, ja również nie znam powodu, dla którego miałby to robić, ale cóż… Prawdą jest, iż mała ilość osób potrafi dostrzec, co kryje się pod grubą warstwą kurzu na jego orzeszku, o którym on wypowiada się, że to mózg. – W drugą dłoń wcisnęła mu dwie niebieskie tabletki.

– Co to ma być?! – warknął, patrząc podejrzliwie na malutkie kapsułki, całkowicie zajmując się nimi. Jakoś nie miał zaufania do niczego w tej chwili. A bynajmniej wampirzyca nie była tego przyczyną; był przekonany, że nawet jeśli to Yuki wparowałaby do jego pokoju i kazała je połknąć miałby wiele obiekcji do wykonania polecenia; a z pewnością do chwili, w jakiej dokładnie upewniłby się, że to nic takiego groźnego. Musiało być to spowodowane dzisiejszym uczuciem, które jak dotąd nie chciało opuścić jego serca.

– Tabletki przeciwbólowe – odparła nie zauważając nutek zwątpienia i powątpiewania czających się w jego głosie. Odgarnęła szybko kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Pomyślałam, że może twoja rana dokucza ci w dalszym ciągu. Miałam kiedyś dość podobny wypadek, więc doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z bólu, który nadal towarzyszy, tym bardziej przy poruszaniu, mimo, iż rana praktycznie już się zagoiła. – Wyjrzała zza okno, skąd można było zobaczyć bramę Księżycowego Internatu. Zamknęła oczy na chwilę, słuchając jak Zero prycha cicho rozdrażniony, a gdy uchyliła powieki mogła ujrzeć jak ten posłusznie bierze medykamenty do ust, po czym połyka je, bez popijania wodą, krzywiąc się z ich gorzkiego posmaku. – Napij się jeszcze. Trzeba mieć pewność, że na pewno przeszły przez przełyk, a i ten niedobry smak, choć troszkę odejdzie.

– Nie jestem małym dzieckiem – burknął, jednak tak jak kazała przechylił szklankę, wypijając duszkiem jej zawartość. Następnie odstawił naczynie i wstał z łóżka, chwiejąc się lekko. – Nawet nie waż się uczynić choćby jednego kroku – zastrzegł, widząc jak dziewczyna ma zamiar podejść i z pewnością mu jakoś pomóc.

– Kaname-sama kazał, abyś jeszcze nie szedł na zajęcia; z powodu, iż jesteś tylko człowiekiem zmienionym w wampira, oraz tego, że bierzesz tabletki, które mają za zadanie uśnieżyć ból, twój organizm w dalszym ciągu jest osłabiony. – Ruka odwróciła się do niego przodem, nie podchodząc do niego, lecz do szafy, którą otworzyła i zaczęła przeglądać jej wnętrze. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż jej rówieśnik i tak nie wykona rozkazu, a raczej prośby przewodniczącego.

– Jakoś mało mnie obchodzi, co nakazał, a czego zabronił mi robić. I tak nie spełnię jego życzeń. Nie jestem jego małpką, która by dostać banana, wykona każdy jego rozkaz. Jak chcesz możesz mu to nawet przekazać. Nie interesuje mnie to – warknął cicho, znajdując się przy niej i odpychając ją lekko od mebla, po czym wyciągnął z szafy mundurek. Nie zwracając uwagi na jej obecność, ściągnął koszulę i spodnie, zostając w samych bokserkach.

– Co ci się stało? – mruknęła zaskoczona, zauważając zaczerwienienie na jego brzuchu.

– Nic, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć – zbył ją, zaczynając się ubierać w strój szkolny. Ruka odwróciła się w kierunku okna; dopiero w tym momencie zauważając pewien drobiazg. Była całkowicie przekonana, iż jeszcze dwie godziny temu, gdy przyszła sprawdzić, co z chłopakiem i widząc go śpiącego zamknęła delikatnie framugę przezroczystej tafli szkła, z powodu chłodu dostającego się z dworu; pierwsze oznaki jesieni, która od dobrych trzech tygodni nie chciała zawitać w gościnnych progach akademii.

– Ty otwierałeś okno? – spytała, wskazując na wymienione przez nią miejsce. Zero zakładając szyjnicę, podążył wzrokiem za jej dłonią, po czym wzruszył ramionami, umocowując mocnej krawat. Następnie założył na ramiona białą marynarkę, zapinając jej wszystkie guziki.

– Tak już było – mruknął. – Souen? – dodał, kiedy dziewczyna nie zareagowała na jego słowa. Szatynka jakby wyrwana z transu spojrzała na niego nierozumiejąco. – Jak masz zamiar odpływać w marzeniach, to łaskawie wyjdź z mojego pokoju. – Podszedł do łóżka, ścieląc pościel. Zaraz potem wyciągnął pistolet spod poduszki, który schował po paru minutach oglądania.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz iść na zajęcia? Kaname-sama będzie wściekły – powiedziała, widząc jak ten zbliża się do drzwi.

– Mówiłem już coś na ten temat. – Mówiąc to wyszedł i skierował się ku wyjściu z akademika. Po drodze minął kilku wampirów, uśmiechając się szczególnie drwiąco do Hanabusy. Szatynka dobiegła do niego, tłumacząc się, iż będzie mu towarzyszyć. Kiryu mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na jej zachowanie. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Souen zajmuje się nim, nie ze względu na Kurana, tylko właśnie, bo chciała.


	14. Chapter 14

Szatynka spojrzała nieufnie na nową, trzecią strażniczkę. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, dziewczyna wcale, ale to wcale jej się nie podobała. Może było to spowodowane tym, że gdy tylko się zjawiła przy bramie, zaczęła dyrygować każdym, jakoby to ona była tu najważniejsza. Irytowało ją to, tym bardziej, że jak przy niej stanęła musiała zadzierać głowę do góry, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Podejrzewała, że była wzrostu Zero, albo i nawet odrobinkę wyższa.

– Nie śpij tylko na straży. – Wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona, słysząc cichy szept przy uchu. Odwróciła się napotykając psotny wzrok niebieskookiego. To dziwne; nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego nie poczuła za sobą jego obecności.

– Fabian-san, nie strasz mnie, proszę – bąknęła, zaraz odchodząc od chłopaka i biorąc się za swoje obowiązki. Do otwarcia bramy zostało już niewiele czasu.

– Unikasz mnie? – Stanął przy niej, skutecznie pomagając odsunąć wielbicielki uczniów Klasy Nocnej. Wystarczyło, że uśmiechnął się do nich, a te już zarumienione cofały się krok, czy dwa do tyłu.

– Niby dlaczego tak uważasz? – Spojrzała na niego, przystając. Przecież i tak zrobił za nią porządek w tym miejscu. Druga stroną skutecznie zajęła się ta nowa, której imienia jakoś nie mogła, bądź też po prostu nie chciała zapamiętać.

– Twoje zachowanie przed chwilą było tego idealnym dowodem – powiedział, łapiąc ją delikatnie za ramiona. Yuki zarumieniła się na ten gest. Kątem oka widziała też, jak kilka dziewcząt spojrzało na nią nienawistnie.

No pięknie, pomyślała. Znienawidzą mnie jeszcze za to, że niby przystawiam się do niego. Spojrzała na niego spłoszona, gdy jego twarz przybliżyła się niebezpiecznie do jej buzi. Nieświadomie uchyliła delikatnie wargi, oblizując je koniuszkiem języka. Fabian uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, zmniejszając jeszcze dzielącą ich usta odległość, po czym złączył ich wargi w pocałunku. Jej dłonie założył sobie na karku, sam swoje układając na jej biodrach. Nieznacznie pogłębił pocałunek, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż brama właśnie zaczęła się otwierać.

– Oooj… – Ciche, zdziwione stęknięcie wydobywające się z ust Hanabusy, jakby otrzeźwiło ją, gdyż zaraz oderwała się od osiemnastolatka, patrząc z jękiem na Kaname. Którego nie było wśród zebranych wampirów. Zamiast niego, zauważyła posiadacza srebrnych włosów.

– Zero? – pisnęła wręcz zdenerwowana, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Czuła się taka winna. Widziała szok i ból w oczach swojego przyjaciela. I dopiero wtedy zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Te wszystkie gesty jakie wykonywał, chcąc się nad nią opiekować, a jakie ona odbierała za złośliwe. Jego wzrok, gdy widział ją i Kaname; przepełniony zazdrością, kiedy ona myślała, że ten po prostu aż tak bardzo nienawidzi Czystokrwistego wampira.

Chciała podejść do chłopaka, jednak gdy tylko była od niego jakieś dwa metry, ten minął ją bez słowa, potrącając ją barkiem tak, że ta zachwiała się i upadła na pośladki.

– Zero! – krzyknęła jeszcze za nim, jednak ten się nie obejrzał. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, starając powstrzymać cisnące do oczu łzy.

– Wiedziałam, że takie z ciebie ziółko, Yuki – warknęła Ruka, po czym zaczęła biec za chłopakiem. Reszta uczniów z klasy oddalającej się dwójki, jakby wyrwani z trasu, ponowili swoja wędrówkę do klasy. Druga strażniczka wygięła wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu, po czym przywdziewając na twarz zatroskanie podeszła do Yuki i pomogła jej wstać.

– Daj mu trochę czasu. Niech ochłonie. Wtedy mu wszystko wytłumaczysz – powiedziała do niej miękko, delikatnie otrzepując z kurzu materiał jej marynarki. Razem z dziewczyną obserwowała, jak ostatni wampir znika im z oczu, po czym zaoferowała, że sama z Fabianem zajmą się resztą, a ona niech idzie wypocząć. Yuki kiwnęła smętnie głową, zmierzając wręcz nieprzytomnie w kierunku swojego akademika.

Fabian, gdy tylko uporał się z nastolatkami, które zbyt zdziwione sceną pocałunku jego i Yuki, nawet nie myślały o podjęciu gonitwy na swoimi idolami; podszedł do Kany i pchnął ja na drzewo.

– Oszalałaś?! – warknął nisko, łapiąc ją za ramiona, ściskając je dość mocno. – Jeśli ta głupia suka cię posłucha i rzeczywiście pójdzie później przeprosić chłopaka, to…

– Znasz Zero – przerwała mu gniewnie dziewczyna, odpychając od siebie chłopaka. – Do tego widziałeś jego wzrok… Jest zraniony, więc nie tak prędko wybaczy jej, czy tobie. Tym bardziej nie będzie skory do rozmowy z nią. A to, że będzie chciała z nim pogadać, będzie go jeszcze bardziej drażniło. – Ruszyła powolnym krokiem w stronę szkoły. Teraz jej celem był gabinet dyrektora. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie widząc idącego Kurana, który uważnie przyglądał się dziewczynie. Zaraz za nim podążał dyrektor, który dostrzegając ją widocznie się ożywił i co rusz wskazywał na nią.

– Witaj, Kaname-san – dygnęła, gdy tylko znalazła się w małej odległości od niego.   
Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, jednak zaraz przeniosła swój wzrok na dyrektora. – Proszę mi wybaczyć moje nie wstawienie się, jednak Fabian pokazywał mi okolicę i nie wiadomo kiedy czas nam zleciał, a chwilę później okazało się, iż musimy iść do bramy, by przypilnować uczniów.

– Nic się nie stało, Kana-chan – zaszczebiotał dyrektor, klepiąc lekko brunetkę po ramieniu. – Nie sądzicie, że to trochę zabawne? Wasze imiona? Kaname – Wskazał na wampira z psotnym uśmiechem. – … i Kana. – Tu zaraz przytulił do siebie dziewczynę, tak jak zawsze starał się to zrobić z Yuki, a która już nie chciała. Ach, jego córeczka przechodzi okres buntu!

– Widzę, że pozwoliłeś już Zero wychodzić na zajęcia. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, gdyż niepokoiły mnie jego piętrzące się zaległości – zabrał głos Lockhart, z błyskiem w oku rejestrując jak Kuran podnosi jedną brew do góry, by zaraz wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał taki jak zawsze. Szatyn spojrzał uważnie na strażnika, przystępując do niego o krok.

– A ja widzę, że pozwoliłeś sobie na bliższy kontakt z Yuki. Masz jej błyszczyk na ustach – warknął, wyjaśniając skąd się domyśla. Do tego jego oczy zalśniły lekko, informując o niego zdenerwowaniu.

– Prawda~! – parsknął cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Muszę przyznać, że jest ładna i sądziłem, że wpadła mi w oko, ale po tym jak zobaczyłem zachowanie Zero, oraz jak ją ujrzałem, zrozumiałem, że komuś innemu zależało na niej bardziej niż mnie.

– …ach, biedny Zero. To był dla niego wielki cios, gdy zobaczył swoją lubą całującą się z jego przyjacielem. – Kana podjęła zaraz wątek, patrząc na twarz dyrektora. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego. – Jednak proszę się nie martwić. Dopilnuję, żeby się tym nie przejmował.


	15. Chapter 15

Wampir wszedł do klasy nie przejmując się swoim spóźnieniem. Od razu, gdy do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach chłopaka, spojrzał w jego stronę. Kiryuu siedział na końcu sali, uparcie wpatrując się w tablice i wydający się być odpornym na słowa Ruki, która zaś uparcie starała się coś mu zakomunikować. Jednak zamilkła słysząc jak wchodzi. Podobnie jak wszyscy.

– Miałem rozmowę…

– Z dyrektorem, wiem. Siadaj na swoje miejsce, Kaname – mruknął znudzony Yagari. Przecież prawie zawsze na jego zajęciach miał rozmowę z tych dziecinnym mężczyzną. Aż dziw, że był on przygotowany na każdą lekcję. Pieprzony wampir, warknął w myślach. Zawsze we wszystkim musi być najlepszy.

Osiemnastolatek kiwnął tylko na to głową, zasiadając przy swojej ławce. Co jakiś czas spoglądał ukradkowo na młodszego wampira, jednak w taki sposób, aby nikt się tego nie zorientował. Gdzieś, jakby z oddali dochodził do niego lekko zniekształcony głos nauczyciela. On jednak całkowicie pochłonięty był analizowaniem słów, jakie jeszcze nie tak dawno wyszły z ust aktualnego prefekta. Jeśli to co mówił, było prawdą, to znaczyło by to, iż siedemnastolatek jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Yuki. Zero z pewnością przez to, co los chciał, aby zobaczył, zrozumie fakt, iż ona nie czuje do niego nic więcej niźli przyjaźń. Przy okazji jest jakiś cień nadziei, że i jego zachowanie mogłoby się stać bardziej... hmm, uległe. Załamany, oraz odrzucony w taki drastyczny sposób; w ogóle nie uzmysłowionej o tym dziewczyny, będzie chciał jakoś o tym zapomnieć. I pozwoli na coś więcej, niż tylko te podchody, czy drobniusieńkie całusy, jakie… no cóż, wymuszał na nim.

A wtedy sprawi, że będzie jego całą duszą i ciałem. Zdobędzie go. Posiądzie.

– Kaname-sama. – Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Hanabusę, który spoglądał na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Wszystko dobrze? – Mimo, iż kiwnął głową, zdawał się nie przekonał do tego błękitnookiego. – Profesor Yagari już wyszedł. Czekamy tylko na twoje pozwolenie opuszczenia sali.

– Chodźmy – szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie widząc zakłopotanie malujące się na obliczu Idol-senpai’a; jak to zwykły mawiać nastolatki z Dziennych Zajęć. Wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu, uśmiechając się przy tym z zadowoleniem. Niedługo doczeka się swojego pragnienia.

 

~ * ~

 

Zero w połowie drogi do Akademika zwolnił kroku, co zaraz uczyniła też i Ruka, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Chłopak widocznie czekał, aż reszta klasy będzie trochę dalej.

– Będziesz mnie kryła – szepnął na tyle cicho, by czułe uszy wampirów nie mogły wychwycić przynajmniej części ich słów, a wystarczająco głośno, aby dziewczyna mogła usłyszeć wszystko doskonale.

– Co planujesz? – spytała, zniżając głos do takiego samego poziomu głośności, co rówieśnik.

– Muszę coś sprawdzić – odparł zaraz, patrząc na nią kątem oka. Wiedział, że się o to go spyta. Osobiście nie chciał ją w nic wtajemniczać, jednak jeśli poprosił ją o pomoc , to należały się dla niej chociaż małe wyjaśnienia. – Może to trochę potrwać. Dlatego też chcę, byś z Akademika wyszła ze mną pod pretekstem, że idziemy się przejść, czy coś innego, o czym dziewczyny tak błagają innych chłopaków.

– Ach, czyli mamy udawać, że „Idziemy na Randkę”~? – Specjalnie powiedziała odrobinkę głośniej ostatnie słowa. Jeśli miała mu pomóc, to najlepiej zacząć już zaraz. – Ależ oczywiście, że się zgadzam~. – Przylgnęła do jego ramienia, opierając się policzkiem o jego ramię. – To kiedy i o której?

– Dzisiaj, za trzy godziny. – Nie trzeba było jej dwa razy powtarzać. Z początku zszokowany jej tak nagłym entuzjazmem, teraz załapał, że zgodziła mu się pomóc.

– W takim razie, wyprzedzę cię i zacznę szukać już czegoś na naszą randkę. – Mówiąc to, ucałowała go w policzek, po czym puściła się biegiem w stronę Księżycowego Akademika. Zero doskonale mógł poczuć na sobie dwa spojrzenia. Obydwa diablo wściekłe; należące do Kurana, oraz do osoby, której nie mógł dojrzeć zza drzew. Skupił tam swoje spojrzenia, napotykając rodonitowe tęczówki, które zaraz zamknęły się pod naporem powiek, by zaraz tuż przy czarnej sylwetce, prawdopodobnie mężczyzny, wydobyły się motyle koloru oczu tajemniczej postaci, które przeleciały wysoko nad nim, zmierzając w kierunku miasta. Obejrzał się jeszcze za nimi, by zauważyć, że jeden z przedstawicieli tych małych skrzydlatych stworzonek, zawisł w powietrzu, po czym kieruje się w jego stronę, a następnie przystaje na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał ponownie w stronę osoby, która to tak na niego patrzyła, jednak nie zauważył ani sylwetki, ani tych wyrazistych, osnutych za mgiełką gniewu oczu.

Ponowił kroku, omijając po drodze, stojących jeszcze wampirów. Nie umknął mu uważny wzrok osiemnastolatka skupiony na spoczywającym na jego ramieniu, motylu, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się, że zwierze może odlecieć, czego jednak nie zrobiło.

Wchodząc do pokoju, ściągnął marynarkę przewieszając ją przez oparcie krzesła, po czym położył się na łóżku przymykając oczy z westchnieniem. Motyl przysiadł na jego nosie, poruszając delikatnie swoimi skrzydełkami.

 

~ * ~

 

Kaname zamiast udać się do pokoju, skierował swoje kroki ku bibliotece. Minął kilka pierwszych regałów, wiedząc doskonale, iż nie znajdzie tam tego, czego w tej chwili właśnie szukał. Poszedł dalej przed siebie, dochodząc do drugich drzwi, które po wyciągnięciu klucza z kieszeni i przekręceniu w zamku, otworzył i wszedł w głąb tego pomieszczenia. Knot świecy zapłonął szkarłatnym płomieniem oświetlając nikle otoczenie. Wampir podszedł do będącym po prawej stronie, jedynym stojącym przy ścianie regale z książkami, starając się wyszukać właśnie tej księgi. Dostrzegając ją, wyciągnął rękę po wolumin, po czym skierował się ku biurku, jakie stało dokładnie naprzeciw drzwi, siadając przy nim. Zaczął przewracać strony, starając się odszukać w tekście artykułu właśnie o tym… Nie musiał długo szukać. Już po chwili jego oczom ukazała się strona z wizerunkiem motyla, a pod nim opis, który go wcale, a wcale nie zachwycił.

 

 _„Krwawniki Danainae jako jedyne z motylowatych posiadają gryzący narząd gębowy. Przez ludzi kilka wieków temu, gdy ich występowanie było bardzo wysokie, były kojarzone z samymi wampirami, gdyż owady te żywią się zwierzęcą, jak i ludzką krwią. Wybite przez nich, z obawy przed przemienieniem się okazu w prawdziwego krwiopijcę. Gatunek uważany za wyginięty, chociaż zdarzały się wzmianki o widzeniu takowych owadów jeszcze teraz. Można podejrzewać, iż jakiś jeden z bardziej wpływowych wampirów posiada je w swojej kolekcji, czego jednak nie można potwierdzić, ze względu…”._ Przewrócił stronę szukając czegoś jeszcze bardziej istotnego.

_„Krwawniki były wykorzystywane jako swoiste informatory. Potężniejsze wampiry potrafiły zagłębiać się w pamięci tych owadów i dokładnie zobaczyć to samo, co on. Chociaż zdarzały się przypadki, iż wampiry były w stanie zamienić się w przedstawicieli ich rasy, co mogłoby sugerować, z jakiego powodu zrodziły się takowe podejrzenia u ludzi._

_Również też miały one zastosowanie jako broń. Wystarczyło, iż pozbawiło się motyla jego jadu, służącego do znieczulenia, dowolną trucizną. Motyl był swego rodzaju cichym zabójcą. Zbyt mało osób znało się na odmianach motyli, a tym bardziej nie mieli pojęcia o wykorzystaniach ich do takich celów. Wampir, który miał je w posiadaniu, oraz władzę nad nimi, mógł zrobić wiele dla swoich celów, nie zostając przy tym złapanym…”._  Zamknął z hukiem księgę, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła. Musi natychmiast znaleźć tego za bardzo tolerującego zwierzęta chłopaka.


	16. Chapter 16

Szybkim, nawet jak dla swoich wampirzych zdolności krokiem, znalazł się w swoim pokoju, a następnie bez pukania wparował do sypialni srebrnowłosego, niestety nie dostrzegając go tam. Wściekły, wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony odgłos, chociaż komuś postronnemu mogłoby to skojarzyć się z warknięciem rozjuszonego psa, któremu właśnie została odebrana jego ulubiona kostka.

Wyszedł z jego pokoju, podchodząc do swojego biurka i kładąc na nim księgę, z zamiarem dokładniejszego przeczytania później informacji o tym motylu. Teraz najważniejszą sprawą było znalezienie łowcę i zlikwidowanie owada, jaki się do niego przyczepił. Przy okazji będzie miał motyw, by trochę z nim pobyć, by ten nawet nie myślał o spotkaniu z innymi osobami. Zaraz… Randka!

Ponownie z jego gardła wydobyło się warknięcie, gdy wyszedł na korytarz w kierunku wyjścia, po drodze porywając jeszcze swój płaszcz. Machnął uciszająco dłonią na Ichijou, siedzącego razem z Kainem i Aido na dole na kanapie, a który właśnie chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Nie musi chłopak wiedzieć.

 

~ * ~

 

– Tutaj wystarczy – mruknął do tulącej się do jego ramienia dziewczyny, która, gdy tylko usłyszała jego słowa, natychmiast odkleiła się od niego z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Nie wiem, ile czasu mi to zajmie, jednak jeśli nie pojawię się tutaj do dwunastej. – Kątem oka zerknęł na zegar, znajdujący się na wieży kościelnej, który ciężkimi wskazówkami właśnie wskazał godzinę dziewiątą, przy akompaniamencie takiej samej ilości uderzeń dzwonów kościelnych. – …wrócisz do Akademika, a zapytana będziesz odpowiadać, że się pokłóciliśmy, czy co tam chcesz. – Przymknął na chwilę powieki, a gdy je otworzył dostrzegł przed swoją twarzą owada, który tak uparcie mu towarzyszył.

– Oczywiście. A tak po za tym, co to za motyl? – spytała, starając się przyjrzeć zwierzątku, które zaraz poleciało za chłopaka, najprawdopodobniej tam zostając. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie chciało, aby dziewczyna mogła go obserwować.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale widać zna się na wampirach. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając zza siebie, chcąc dojrzeć, gdzie ten przeklęty gad… znaczy się owad, jest.

– Bardzo śmieszne. To ja idę… Tylko wróć w czasie, bo nie chcę udawać naszego skłócenia. Wystarczy mi, że już nie odzywasz się z Yuki… ups. – Zasłoniła usta ręką, zupełnie jakby chciała, aby wypowiedziane przez nią ostatnie słowa, nie opuściły jej gardła. – Zero, przepraszam.

– Daj spokój… – Odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Od początku zajęć, w jego głowie kłębiła się myśl, że musi pójść do pewnego miejsca. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia po co. Motyl w dalszym ciągu nie opuszczał go na więcej, niż kilka metrów.

– Widzę, że posiadasz piękny okaz dorosłego Krwawnika. – Spojrzał na prawo, gdzie dość blisko niego szła starsza kobieta w szarym, zniszczonym płaszczu, który w czasach swojej świetności zapewnie był czarny. – Motyle te uważane są za…

– Nie obchodzą mnie te informacje. – Przerwał jej, nim ciekawość wzięła by górę nad rozumem. Nie był tu by gadać o motylach, tylko… i tu pojawiło się pytanie, czego tak naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć. I to właśnie w dzielnicy, gdzie jak głoszą plotki, dochodzi do licznych zaginięć, morderstw i odprawiania czarnych rytuałów przez tych, którzy dopuścili się herezji, by móc wierzyć w swoje „ciemne bóstwa”.

– W takim razie, z jakiego powodu przyszedłeś do tego upadłego miejsca? Co, Zero Kiryuu? – Kobiecina wyszczerzyła się, ukazując swoje ubytki w uzębieniu. Chłopak jednak nie tym się przejął. Dla niego najważniejsza teraz rzeczą było pytanie skąd ona wiedziała to, kim jest.

– Tutaj większość wie, kim jesteś, kochaneczku~. – Zaśmiała się staruszka, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i pociągnięciem zmusiła, aby za nią szedł. Co najdziwniejsze, szła naprawdę szybko jak na siebie, a i siły też jej nie brakowało. – Oj, nie mierz mojej siły tylko po tym jak cię za rączkę trzymam. Wierz mi na słowo, że mogę o wiele więcej niż tylko to.

– Czym jesteś? – warknął podejrzliwie, jednak w dalszym ciągu pozwalał, aby ta go prowadziła w jakieś miejsce.

– Już domyśliłeś się, że nie jestem człowiekiem? To dobrze. – Weszli do obskurnego sklepu, w którym jak głosił szyld można zakupić wszystkie składniki do wszelkich napoi magicznych, eliksirów i tym podobnych wywarów. Większość osób, jakie znajdowały się w środku nawet nie zwrócili na nich uwagi, jednak było parę osób, które zaszczyciły ich swoim wzrokiem. Szczególnie pewna dziewczyna, która pisnęła głośno uradowana, zmierzając w ich kierunku. Musiała jeszcze przecisnąć się przez kilku ludzi, którzy widocznie dodatkowo dla złośliwości utrudniali jej w tym.

– _Krwawnik Danainae_! – krzyknęła w końcu, a ci natychmiast odskoczyli od niej niczym poparzeni. Zero tylko przyjrzał się uważnie motylowi jaki teraz robił ósemki tuż przed nim. Dodatkowo zauważył, iż wszelkie rozmowy jakie trwały, zostały przerwane, a wszystkich wzrok skierował się wpierw na dziewczynę, a następnie na owada przed nim. Dziewczyna doskoczyła do niego i staruszki, całując ta drugą w oba policzki, głośno dziękując jej za przysługę. Zaraz potem zamiast starszej kobiety, stał tam młody chłopczyk.

Ubrany był w obcisłe spodnie, których końcówki wpuścił w wysokie buty. Ciemna kamizelka zdobiona była misternym haftem i guzikami, zaś pod nią założył białą koszulę, gdy na szyi zawiązał halsztuk –  trójkątna kremową chustę, również haftowaną i często wiązaną w skomplikowane węzły. Długie, brązowe włosy zaplątał w gruby warkocz, z kokardą na końcu. Na jego głowie spoczywał trójgraniasty kapelusz, ozdobiony piórami. Wysokie obuwie jakie miał, podobne było do używanego podczas jazdy konnej, jednak z tym wyjątkiem, iż te było zdobione złotą klamrą.

Wyglądał niczym postać w licznych obrazkach z książek historycznych, jakie przeglądała tak chętnie Yuki, gdy była mniejsza, a jakie teraz oglądał tylko od czasu do czasu w podręcznikach.  
– Pewnie nie spodziewałeś się czegoś takiego, prawda? – Chłopiec zaśmiał się serdecznie, widząc jego zdziwioną minę. Ukłonił się jeszcze przed dziewczyną, żegnając się krótko i wychodząc. Zero przez szybę mógł jeszcze zobaczyć jak zamienia się w wysoką złotowłosą damę w błękitnej sukni.

– Nie dziw się. Tak naprawdę to nikt nie wie jak wygląda – oznajmiła przeczesując palcami swoje nie za długie różowe kosmyki włosów. – W każdym bądź razie, cieszę się, że tu przybyłeś. Oznacza to, że wypiłeś już zawartość fiolki.

– Wiesz czyja krew była w środku? – spytał groźnie, przystępując krok ku dziewczynie, która pokiwała natychmiast twierdząco głową, uśmiechając się do niego z zadowoleniem.

– Oczywiście, przecież sama tworzyłam ten specyfik i pobierałam krew od Niego – odparła przez chwilę patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Miała ładne, błękitno-niebieskie tęczówki. – Dziękuje, ale nie musiałeś. Moja matka miała takie same. I tak, potrafię wertować w twoich myślach. Swoją drogą, przy okazji chciałbyś odzyskać skradziony fragment pamięci?

Kiwnął głową, domyślając się, iż słowa w jej przypadku nie będą wcale potrzebne. Ta dziewczyna, która nie będąc wampirzycą miała ich zdolności, wprawiała go w coś na kształt irytacji, ale też i budziło w nim zainteresowanie.

– O nie, nie, nie. Nawet nie planuj się we mnie zadurzyć. – Dziewczyna pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi po lewej, których istnienie dopiero teraz zauważył.


	17. Chapter 17

Wnętrze pomieszczenia okazało się być pracownią, gdzie prawie w każdym miejscu stały kociołki na paleniskach. Kilka dziewczyn będących tam, pod wpływem wzroku dziewczyny, natychmiast opuściły swoje stanowiska, zostawiając ich samych.

– Teraz mamy trochę swobody do rozmowy. – Mówiąc to podeszła do jedynego stolika w pokoju, zaczynając wertować jakąś księgę. – Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Przygotuje eliksir, który nie tylko pokaże ci zaginione kilka chwil, które cię interesują, ale też i to, co zostało w tobie zapieczętowane prawie trzynaście lat temu. Jednak, żebyś nie był, aż nadto przerażony tymi nowościami, co nieco na ten temat opowiem.

Chłopak usiadł naprzeciw niej, kiwając powoli głową. Nie ufał jej, jednak widząc zachowanie innych ludzi, gdy ta tylko zrobiła jakiś niby nic nie znaczący ruch, domyślił się, iż musiała być tutaj kimś ważnym. A już z pewnością była wpływowa. Co w dalszym ciągu nie zmieniało faktu, iż był nieufny.

– To dobrze. Już myślałam, że stałeś się strasznie naiwny i łatwowierny. – Zamknęła księgę, wstając z miejsca i udając się do półki, na której znajdowało się dużo różnych specyfików.

– Wynoś się z mojej głowy – warknął natychmiast, ciskając w nią gradem wściekłych spojrzeń.

– To nie moja wina, że mogę czytać z niej niczym z otwartej księgi – wzruszyła ramionami, rozpościerając ręce na boki. – Swoją drogą, bardzo ciekawej. Nie sądziłam, że pozwolisz kiedykolwiek Kuranowi na pocałowanie się, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo nienawidzisz przedstawicieli wampirzej rasy, a szczególnie tego jednego. – Wykrzywiła wargi w zadowolonych uśmiechu, gdy usłyszała wydobywające się z gardła chłopaka warknięcie. – Z resztą nieważne. Ten wywar z krwi jaki otrzymałeś od swojego znajomego, miał na celu przygotować cię do przyjęcia tego potężnego eliksiru. Dodatkowo to on jest odpowiedzialny za twoją nagłą potrzebę dojścia tutaj, pod jakimś, nawet błahym pretekstem. Wnioskując, iż tu jesteś, a nie widać żadnych ubocznych efektów – nie musisz wiedzieć jakie – wziąłeś go dziesięć, góra piętnaście godzin temu. To nawet dobrze. Po uwarzeniu eliksiru, musi on leżakować przez jakieś dwa tygodnie, a dokładnie trzysta trzydzieści godzin, chociaż będzie lepiej jak weźmiesz go parę godzin później. Jednak, żebyś nie odczuł efektów ubocznych wziętego nie dawno wywaru, dam ci moje własne całkowicie stworzone przeze mnie dzieło, które całościowo niweluje negatywne skutki zażycia mieszanki. – Mówiąc to zgarnęła z półki kilka rzeczy i postawiła je przy wolnym stanowisku. Pstryknięciem sprawiła, że w palenisku pod kociołkiem zapalił się ogień. Drugą ręką sięgnęła do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć z niej identyczny flakonik, jaki podarował mu Fabian z tym wyjątkiem, że ciecz w niej była soczystej, zielonej barwy. Zero bez słowa odkorkował ją i przechylił do ust, wypijając jej zawartość. Zaraz też zakręciło mu się w głowie, przez co musiał przytrzymać się blatu stołu, by nie upaść na podłogę. – Nie martw się. To normalna reakcja, niedługo ci przejdzie – szepnęła, biorąc się za przygotowywanie obiecanego eliksiru. – Troszkę odbiegając od tematu. Pora na krótką lekcję historii z twojego życia, jaka została ci odebrana zaraz po jej zdarzeniu. Miałeś wtedy cztery latka i szukałeś swojego młodszego bliźniaka, który oddalił się od domu. Nie powiedziałeś o tym rodzicom, tylko sam udałeś się by go znaleźć. I gdzieś miałeś to, że robi się coraz ciemniej. Była to już późna jesień, a niedługo miała nadejść kalendarzowa zima.

Znalazłeś go na placu zabaw jak był gnębiony przez o wiele starszego chłopaka. Natychmiast przystąpiłeś do pomocy braciszkowi. Dosłownie doskoczyłeś do niego wściekły; a Twój głos był zadziwiająco cichy i wręcz lodowaty, gdy zagroziłeś, że jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się do niego, to go złapiesz i obetniesz język za to, że to on układał swoje słowa przeciwko Ichiru, dodatkowo wydłubiesz mu oczy, z powodu jego ironicznego wzroku, następnie jakimś tępym narzędziem rozprujesz brzuch, wywleczesz wnętrzności, a na końcu zwłoki powiesisz na jakimś drzewie koło placu. Nie wiedziałeś jednak, że grozisz kochankowi Władcy Mroku, który właśnie pojawił się na umówione spotkanie , stojąc jakieś dwa, trzy metry za tobą. Dopiero jego drwiący głos uświadomił cię o tym. Jednak nie chciałeś pokazać swego strachu, jeszcze bardziej przechodząc do ataku słownego. To właśnie sprawiło, że zaintrygowałeś go, dlatego też powiedział, iż jesteś wielce rozkoszny i słodki…

– Nigdy nie byłem słodki. Chłopacy nie są słodcy, ani też rozkoszni. – Zasyczał, gdy po wymówieniu tych paru słów, głowa rozbolała go.

– Nie mów za wiele; nie chcę, żebyś stracił przytomność, bo widzę, że głowa już cię boli. – Posłała mu drwiące spojrzenie, jednocześnie delikatnie wtapiając się w jego świadomość. Chciała zobaczyć jeszcze co niego z jego wspomnień. – Nie wierzę! Byłeś zakochany w młodej Ku… znaczy w młodej Cross.* – Kiryuu podniósł na nią zaskoczony wzrok, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad jej poprawą, by zaraz coś go olśniło.

– Miałaś wyjść z mojej głowy! – krzyknął, zaraz odczuwając tego negatywne skutki. Ciemne mroczki wyskoczyły mu przed oczyma, a on sam zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i opadł na podłogę, na szczęście dla dziewczyny nie tracąc jeszcze przytomności. Niebieskooka krzyknęła coś w tej chwili, w ogóle dla niego niezrozumiałego. Mógł poczuć tylko jak ktoś łapie go pod pachami i unosi mało delikatnie z podłogi, by posadzić go ponownie na krześle. Mimo, iż ręce po tym zaraz się wycofały, dalej był przekonany, iż ten ktoś przy nim stoi; gotowy w każdej chwili zainterweniować.

– Oj, bądź cicho przez chwilę; rozpraszasz mnie. – Wywróciła oczyma, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Mniej więcej tak samo mu i wtedy odpowiedziałeś, jednak jego kochankowi to się nie spodobało. Zapewne był w jakimś stopniu zazdrosny, że okazał tobie swoje zainteresowanie. Złapał cię w swoje ramiona i wgryzł się w twoją szyję. Jak się nie mylę to było wasze pierwsze bliższe spotkanie z wampirem. Jednak Władca nie pozwolił mu na dalsze czyny. Widział bowiem, jak ten szykuje się by przebić cię w klatce piersiowej. Mimo, iż wyrwał cię z rąk tamtego, z powodu takiej wielkiej, jak dla małego dziecka utraty krwi umierałeś, wykrwawiając się. Wtedy jedyną rzeczą jaka przyszła mu do głowy było…

– Nie mów, że…

– Tak, właśnie tak… Uczynił cię jednym ze swoich dzieci. W tym samym momencie stałeś się jego oczkiem w głowie. – Zamieszała powolnym ruchem w kociołku. – Jednak nie mógł wytrzymać twojej reakcji, po tym jak on wypił twoją krew, a następnie zmusił cię do wypicia swojej… Gdy już stałeś się wampirem z krwi i kości, przeraziłeś się i uciekłeś, biorąc jeszcze swojego braciszka. Właśnie dlatego dogonił was, a wtedy dzięki swoim mocom, jemu wymazał ten moment, a tobie go tylko zapieczętował. Wiedział, że w innym wypadku nie uda mu się do ciebie dotrzeć. – Wzięła małą chochelką trochę eliksiru i wlała go do trzech flakoników. – Zero. On chce, byś teraz odzyskał pamięć i przynajmniej pozwolił się z nim spotkać. Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo czeka na ten moment. Z dnia na dzień, staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Ten motyl może być tego idealnym przykładem. Wysłał go, by cię obserwował. Chce mieć nad tobą pieczę. Za bardzo nieświadomie go w sobie rozkochałeś. – Podeszła do niego powolnym krokiem i schowała mu do kieszeni flakoniki. – A teraz wracaj do Ruki; niedługo minie określony przez ciebie czas. Mój człowiek cię odprowadzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cross jest to angielska wersja nazwiska Kurosu, która przyjęła się w tłumaczeniu polskim (w mandze Waneko używana jest oryginalna japońska wersja). Dlatego też Zero był zdziwiony dlaczego poprawiała dobrze zaczęte powiedzenia nazwiska.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruka wydała z siebie przerażone piśnięcie, gdy nagle przed nią pojawił się przewodniczący, wyglądający na wściekłego jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Gdzie jest Kiryuu!? – warknął groźnie, świdrując ją gniewnym spojrzeniem, swoich ciemnobrązowych tęczówek. Dziewczyna pokręciła zaskoczona głową cofając, się parę kroków do tyłu.

– A-ale co s-się stało Ka-Kaname-sama? – wyszeptała wręcz, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia swego ciała. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widziała Kurana w takim stanie.

– Gdzie jest ten cholerny łowca? – Złapał ją za ramię, zaciskając mocno palce na jej skórze. W jego oczach, co chwilę można było zauważyć krwiste błyski, co sugerowało o poważnej sytuacji. Czystokrwisty wampir był wytrącany z sytuacji, tylko wtedy, gdy stało się naprawdę groźnego dla któregoś z jego wampirów. A to, że teraz w takim stanie pytał o srebrnowłosego nasuwało jej dwie możliwości. Albo Zero ma w planach uśmiercić kogoś z Klasy Nocnej albo to on jest zagrożony. Co bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało jej się to drugie.

– Coś grozi Zero? – spytała zaraz, patrząc na niego zlękniona. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić kolejnej krzywdy chłopaka; tym bardziej jak jeszcze nie tak dawno otarł się o śmierć.

– Jestem pewny, że… – zaczął, jednak ciche chrząknięcie jakoby zmusiło go, aby się odwrócił. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który ledwo stojąc opierał się o ramię jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny, ubranego w czarny frak.

– Jak zwykle musicie wymyśleć jakieś niestworzone teorie. – Spojrzał na nich ze swoim zwyczajowym pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Jednak co się dziwić po wampirach. Wy wszyscy tacy jesteście. – Odsunął się od mężczyzny, jaki go tu przyprowadził, ruchem dłoni odprawiając go, co ten po ukłonieniu się, uczynił.

– Zero, co ci się stało? – Dziewczyna doskoczyła do niego, łapiąc go delikatnie za ramię. Kiryuu domyślił się, że ten gest uczyniła też dlatego, by mieć pewność, że nie straci równowagi.

Kaname spojrzał na niego uważniej, dostrzegając jego delikatnie rozszerzone źrenice, jak i lekko przyśpieszony oddech. Również motyl nie umknął jego uwadze; który teraz spoczywał sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie pośród włosów chłopaka o jasnofioletowych tęczówkach. Natychmiast doskoczył do niego, już prawie dosięgając owada, jednak te wydawało się być szybsze, umykając przed jego palcami.

– To Krwawnik Danainae. Niebezpieczny owad, który z pewnością jest…

– Wiem. – Przerwał mu, nie omieszkując posłać w jego kierunku kpiącego spojrzenia. – I jestem również świadomy jego reputacji, jednak zauważ, że to moja własność i nie zamierzam pozwalać komukolwiek jej ruszać. Dobrze, panie przewodniczący? – Prychnął drwiąco mijając go i łapiąc Rukę za nadgarstek zaczął prowadzić ją w kierunku szkoły, mówiąc jej nawet odrobinę za głośno, że jest miejsce, gdzie chce ją zabrać i tam powiedzieć jej coś bardzo ważnego. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobił z chwilą, gdy spojrzała za siebie, na oblicze osiemnastoletniego wampira.

Zero wykorzystując ją, chciał sprawić, aby Zazdrość i Gniew zagościły na jego obliczu. I udało mu się to, musiała przyznać z goryczą. I to z taką łatwością, gdy jej nie udało się to nigdy.

– Chciałeś zobaczyć jego reakcję, czy co? – warknęła, gdy szli już po błoniach szkoły. Chłopak zerknął na nią kątem oka, nie odzywając się słowem.

– Przez chwilę miałem zamiar naprawdę ci o czymś powiedzieć, jednak właśnie doszedłem do wniosku, że nie warto – mruknął, zatrzymując się. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się mu uważnie. Wydawał się emanować całkowicie inną postawą, niż przed rozdzieleniem się na rynku miasta. Wyprostowała się, nie będąc teraz zbyt pewna w jego obecności. A jak nagle coś mu się odwidzi i ją jeszcze zaatakuje? – Myślisz, że mogę być aż takim draniem i wpierw nakłaniać cię ku sobie, by potem starać się ciebie zabić? Nie martw się; nie byłabyś warta takiego podstępnego zadania.

– A to co, kłótnia przedmałżeńska? – Odwrócił się w stronę Fabiana i dwóch kolejnych prefektów. Cholera… zapomniał, że właśnie w tym czasie odbywała się przerwa. Widział zainteresowane spojrzenia innych uczniów, na co tylko burknął coś mało zrozumiałego nawet dla wampirzycy. Yuki spojrzała na niego spłoszona, jakby walczyła wewnętrznie, czy może się już do niego odezwać, czy lepiej jeszcze nie.

– Mam takie szczęście, że coś takiego mnie nie dotyczy – odparł na to niechętnie, patrząc na niego jak na coś czemu nie powinno nawet poświęcać swojej uwagi. – Naiwnie też sądziłem, że jak chciałeś stracić przyjaciela, to już nie będziesz zwracał na niego uwagi. – Spojrzał na brunetkę, która uśmiechała się zadowolona. W pamięci tlił się obraz pochylającej nad nim dziewczyny, która mówiła coś o robieniu tego dla jego dobra. Do tego bardziej przerywany fragment, gdy Fabian wiązał mu nadgarstki, wkradał dłonie w jego spodnie, zmuszał do wypicia zawartości flakoniku… pojawienie się Kany i najwidoczniej rozmowa między nimi. Powrócił spojrzeniem na swego byłego przyjaciela, czując się teraz jeszcze bardziej zdradzonym niż wcześniej. – Przy okazji, póki jeszcze nie pamiętam, co się takiego działo… – Zauważył przerażone spojrzenie brunetki, błysk zdziwienia u Lockharda i nierozumiejący wzrok Yuki i Ruki. – Dzięki tobie dowiedziałem się paru ciekawych rzeczy, oraz zyskałem bardzo pożyteczne stworzonko. – Krwawnik jakby na zawołanie wyplątał się z jego włosów i wykonał kilka kółek nad jego głową. Krwista czerwień jego skrzydełek najbardziej przykuła ich uwagę.

– Wnioskując z twojej wypowiedzi, spotkałeś już się z panną Lailą. – Shinonome podeszła do niego, wyciągając delikatnie dłoń, na jakiej zaraz wylądował motyl. – Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Sanguine widocznie też jest zadowolona.

– Zaraz… O co tu chodzi? – spytała szatynka, nie mogąc znieść tej dziwnej i mrocznej w jakimś stopniu atmosfery, jaka powstała. – Jaka znów Laila? Kim ona jest?

– Nie jesteś wtajemniczona? – zakpił Fabian z wpływającym na twarz drwiącym uśmiechem. W tej chwili wydawał się być taki całkowicie inny, niż zawsze. Całkowicie nie do poznania. Zero na widok jego twarzy przed oczyma przeleciały mu kolejne obrazy. Już prawie wszystko wiedział, eliksir zaczyna działać o wiele szybciej niż powinien, przeleciało brunetce przez myśl. Panienko Lailo, zrobiłaś za mocny wywar. Chyba, że…?!

– Fabian, idź sprawdź porządek na drugim piętrze w północnym skrzydle – poleciła, patrząc czujnie na Kiryuu. Lockhard podążył za jej wzrokiem, by zaraz kiwnąć głową i ciągnął za sobą Yuki poszedł we wskazanym przez niebieskooką kierunku. Szesnastolatka oglądała się co chwilę, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć chłopakowi.

– Zauważyłaś moje intencje względem jego? – Spojrzał na nią, błyszczącymi od powstrzymywanego gniewu oczyma. W tęczówkach co rusz migotały na razie pojedyncze czerwone iskierki. Chłopak wyciągnął broń celując nią w dziewczynę. – Sprawdzimy, czy przeżyjesz? – mruknął, powoli napierając palcem na spust.

– Zero, co ty wyprawiasz? To nie czas na żarty! – krzyknęła Ruka doskakując do niego i łapiąc za ramię, przez to ten zamiast strzelić tuż koło ucha dziewczyny strzelił wprost w jej brzuch. Kula jednak przeleciała dalej, co informowało tylko o jej człowieczej naturze.

Uczniowie w popłochu zaczęli kierować się ku swoim klasom.

– To jak już mnie sprawdziłeś, to spotkajmy się za kilka dni przy stajni. Pojeździmy razem konno – mruknęła dziewczyna, mrugając ku niemu, po czym spokojnym krokiem, jakby nigdy nic odeszła ku wejściu do szkoły.

– Jesteś idiotką? Miałem zamiar ją tylko sprawdzić – warknął, patrząc na nią zabarwionymi na płynną czerwień tęczówkami. – Z resztą nieważne. Mam cię dość. – Mówiąc to odwrócił się od niej na pięcie i ruszył ku internatowi zostawiając ją samą.

– Zero? Co się z tobą dzieje? Czyżby to przez brak krwi?


	19. Chapter 19

Szatyn wszedł do swego pokoju starając się opanować swoje emocje, które w dalszym ciągu targały nim na wszystkie strony. Przeczesał palcami włosy, wypuszczając uspokajająco powietrze. Powiódł wzrokiem na biurko, na którym to jeszcze niedawno odłożył księgę, a jakiej tam nie było. Marszcząc brwi rozejrzał się uważnie po wnętrzu pokoju dostrzegając lekko uchylone drzwi od sypialni Kiryuu, jak i otworzone na rozcież okno zaraz przy biurku. Cichym krokiem podszedł do nich i zamknął ościeżnice, upewniając się, czy na pewno nie zauważył jakiejś luki. Następnie skierował się ku sypialni byłego prefekta, ostrożnie wchodząc do środka. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc chłopaka leżącego na swoim łóżku. Zaraz jednak jego wzrok przykuła księga, jaką chłopak trzymał na brzuchu z ręką na niej. Westchnął odrobinkę uspokojony, siadając na skraju łóżka i obserwując łagodny wyraz twarzy, nieświadomego chłopaka. Wiedział jednak, że za chwilkę będzie musiał zburzyć ten porządek.

Jego ręka, chyba nawet machinalnie spoczęła na dłoni młodszego chłopaka, gładząc ją delikatnie. Za każdym razem pozwalał sobie na taki zabieg, gdy chłopak był głęboko utulony w objęciach Morfeusza. Tylko wtedy nie uciekał przed jego dotykiem. Nawet, gdy odczuwał ból spowodowany przez ranę, jaką mu zadał, odsuwał się od niego, byleby tylko jego usta nie dosięgły jego warg. Mały wojownik, przeszło mu po głowie.

Domyślił się o tym już bardzo dawno temu. Wiedział z jakiego powodu tak często nawiedzał Yuki. Z początku sądził, iż jest to spowodowane jego miłością do niej. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uzmysłowił sobie, że odwiedzał ją, by móc chociaż przez ułamek sekundy, który specjalnie dla niego zamieni się w kilka tysiącleci, obserwować ten piękny wyraz twarzy. I czarująco słodkie okazywanie gniewu przez niego. Robił wszystko, by doprowadzić do konfrontacji między nimi.

Pochylił się nad jego ustami, przez chwilę zamierzając go pocałować, jednak ciche pukanie do drzwi skutecznie zmusiło go do odsunięcia się od chłopaka. Wstał, warknąwszy pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i wyszedł z pokoju chłopaka do swojego, kierując się ku drzwiom, które zaraz otworzył z rozmachem. Yuki spojrzała na niego zlękniona, cofając się o krok.

\- Coś się stało, Yuki? – spytał, przywdziewając na twarz delikatny uśmiech. – Wejdź, proszę. – Przesunął się tak, by dziewczyna spokojnie mogła wejść do środka. Szesnastolatka niepewnie usiadła na wskazanej później przez niego sofie. Kuran zaraz uczynił to samo, siadają obok niej. – W takim razie powiedz mi, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Chodzi o Zero – wydusiła w końcu cicho. Kaname westchnął bezgłośnie. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Przecież do dyrektora nie pójdzie się o radę spytać, a porady jej dobrej przyjaciółki Yori nie wystarczyły. – Zraniłam go, choć tego nie chciałam. Teraz nie wiem, jak go przeprosić. Co zrobić, aby mi wybaczył…

\- Nie sądzisz, że ma on prawo czuć się zranionym przez ciebie i tego drugiego strażnika? – spytał mimo, iż nie spodziewał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. – Obydwoje byliście jego przyjaciółmi; a ty byłaś osobą, jaką obdarzył większym uczuciem.

\- Ale to nie tak…! – zaprotestowała natychmiast, podnosząc odrobinę głos. Zaraz jednak zamilkła, gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, co takiego właśnie zrobiła.

\- To w takim razie **_jak_**? Wytłumacz mi to Yuki… Widocznie ja, jak i również Zero nie możemy pojąć prawdy…

 

~ * ~

 

Głowa dziewczyny odskoczyła na bok, pod naporem pięści siedzącego obok niej chłopaka. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, ocierając bolący policzek.

\- Za co to miało być? – mruknęła cicho, domyślając się, że nie uda się jej zakryć makijażem, siniaka, jaki z pewnością powstanie na jej skórze.

\- Co jeszcze wiesz na temat Zero? Z tego co zauważyłem jesteś bardziej ode mnie poinformowana – warknął wściekły, tylko już siłą woli powstrzymując się od kolejnego wymierzenia ciosu.

\- Jakbyś był atrakcyjną lesbijką i wyznał miłość pannie Laili, to może też byś dostawał jakieś dodatkowe informacje. – Wytknęła mu język, śmiejąc się zaraz z widoku jego miny.

\- Nie musisz mi przypominać o tym. – Westchnął ciężko, siadając na ławce. Aktualnie oboje znajdowali się w klasie dla uczniów Nocnych Zajęć. – I nie jesteś wcale atrakcyjna. Mnie interesuje tylko… – Urwał, czując na ustach wargi rówieśniczki. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego kpiąco.

\- Tak wiem. Tą, która skradła ci serce jest Miko. Ta złotowłosa dziewczyna w błękitnej sukni o niebiańskim uśmiechu i wręcz anielskim głosie. Miko, którą tylko TY widziałeś, mimo, iż w tamtym budynku, jaki sprawdzaliście prócz ciebie było jeszcze z dwudziestu ludzi. Twoja ukochana Miko, która tak naprawdę nie wyjawiła ci swojego imienia, przez co teraz tym bardziej chcesz ją odnaleźć. Ach, jakie to romantyczne… – Złapała się teatralnie za pierś, na twarz przywdziewając wielkie wzruszenie. Zaraz spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. – A później twoi kompani nadali twojej lubej skrócone imię twojej zmarłej siostry, Mikoto…

\- Ty lepiej mi powiedz to, czego mi nie powiedzieli – burknął, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w tematy ani tamtej tajemniczej dziewczyny, ani tym bardziej rozmawiać o jego zmarłej siostrze.

\- Ten wywar co podałeś Zero, miał służyć tylko po to, by wywołać chłopaka z akademi i skierować go do ulubionej knajpki panny Laily. – Zaczerpnęła większego oddechu, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Wiedziała doskonale, o nasuwającym się na jego usta pytaniu.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego w tym specyfiku była Jego krew? – Uśmiechnęła się tylko z zadowoleniem, słysząc to.

\- To proste. Organizm naszego wampirka w dalszym ciągu idealnie pamięta Jego smak, chociaż sam chłopak nic nie pamięta. Ta krew; na nowo zaczynająca krążyć w jego ciele, plus inne składniki sprawiły, że poczuł pragnienie pójść do źródła i mieć tego więcej. Na szczęście od razu tam się udał, dlatego też nie było widać żadnych efektów ubocznych. – Zawiesiła ręce na jego szyi, pocierając nosem o jego policzek. – Powiedz mi… Pragniesz ciała naszego małego wampirka? – Zmieniła temat, szepcząc mu do ucha cichym, ponętnym głosem. Fabianowi skojarzył się zaraz z głosem jego pięknej nieznajomej. Pokręcił głową, odsuwając od siebie dziewczynę. Nie lubił takich żartów, tym bardziej gdy były w wykonaniu jego dalekiej kuzynki i skierowane w jego kierunku.

\- Tak bardzo nie lubisz mojej obecności…? – Spojrzał zaskoczony w kierunku kuzynki, która wygląda zupełnie jak jego luba.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Zmieniaj się w siebie z powrotem – syknął, łapiąc ją boleśnie za ramię.

\- Ależ co masz na myśli? – pisnęła dziewczyna, starając się wyrwać od siły jego palców. – Kana-san, myślałam, że mówiłaś prawdę… – Lockhart spojrzał zdziwiony za wzrokiem dziewczyny napotykając sylwetkę kuzynki zaraz koło framugi drzwi.

\- Ale jak? – wyjąkał w szoku, zaraz zwalniając uścisk na ramieniu dziewczyny. – Zaraz, Kana nie dokończyliśmy rozmowy!

\- Później to zrobimy. Teraz zajmij się swoją ukochaną… Wystarczająco się o sobie nasłuchała. – Wysłała chłopakowi całusa, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Ruszyła zadowolona korytarzem, wytężając słuch, by dosłyszeć jeszcze ich mlaśnięcia między pocałunkami i doprawdy rozkosznie słodki głos dziewczyny proszący o coraz to więcej.

\- Doprawdy stałaś się naprawdę figlarną osobą… – mruknęła pod nosem, zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi do budynku szkoły. Widząc nadlatującą w jej kierunku Sanguine, uśmiechnęła się lekko, wystawiając przed siebie dłoń i idąc powolnym krokiem naprzeciw niej. Motyl przystanął na jej palcu wskazującym, powolnymi ruchami machając skrzydełkami. – Co jest, maleńka? Nie możesz doczekać się, aż Zero zamieszka z nami? Ja tak samo. – zaśmiała się z zakłopotaniem, gdy minęły ją dwie dziewczyny, śmiejące się z jej słodkiego rozmawiania z motylkiem. Zapewnie kierowały się ku bramie akademiku, mimo iż do otwarcia bramy zostały jeszcze niecałe trzy godziny. – Ech…? Zero jest sam w pokoju i śpi? Może przydadzą mu się odwiedziny. – Krwawnik wzbił się w powietrze, chwilę pozostając w bezruchu, by zaraz zawrócić ku Akademikowi. – Oczywiście, że będę uważać na Kaname… Ale sama wiesz; Yuki u niego jest…


	20. Chapter 20

\- Długo będę musiał jeszcze na niego czekać!? – Donośny głos rozniósł się echem po pustych korytarzach pałacu. Mężczyzna nie krzyczał, on tylko odrobinę podniósł głos. Jednak to już wystarczyło, by klęczące przed nim osoby, przełknęły ciężko ślinę, bojąc się o swoje żywota.

\- Panienka Laila twierdzi, że jeszcze trzeba poczekać piętnaście dni. Chłopak ma wziąć pewien specyfik, który musi leżeć jeszcze przez prawie dwa tygodnie zanim będzie gotowy… Ach! – Młody mężczyzna krzyknął cicho przerażony, gdy ogromny żyrandol spadł tuż przed jego głową. Jego towarzysz odskoczył do tyłu, bojąc się możliwego uderzenia.

\- Laila wiedziała o tym już od miesięcy, czemuż to właśnie nie uwarzyła go wcześniej? – Klęczący wampir, skulił się wewnętrznie w sobie. Mimo, iż jego pan nie podnosił głosu, pewnym była jego złość, jaka przejawiała się w tych jakże niebezpiecznych rzeczach. Starał się odetchnąć, by jakoś dzięki temu uspokoić się. – Strach jest naturalną reakcją, nawet wampira. Boisz się tego, co mogę zrobić. Mojego wybuchu złości. Swojej śmierci… Nie martw się jednak, bowiem to nie ty stracisz dziś życie. – Jego towarzysz stęknął głośno z bólu, gdy Pan zjawił się przy nim; mieczem przebijając jego ciało w klatce piersiowej. Charknął krwią, która to wylądowała na ciemnym płaszczu bezwzględnego wampira. Wyciągnął gwałtownie broń, nie przejmując się, iż krople krwi będące na ostrzu pod wpływem tak szybkiego ruchu wylądowały na ścianie. Mężczyzna już powolnym ruchem przyłożył ostrze miecza do swojej twarzy zlizując odrobinkę krwi, jaka została jeszcze na zimnym metalu. Zaraz też splunął zdegustowany smakiem. Nie tego teraz chciał. Nie tej krwi skosztować.

\- Panienka Laila kazała przekazać, że ma w swoim posiadaniu bliźniaka tego chłopaka – Ichiru. Mówi, że to może być Pana kartą atutową w związku z Pana oblubieńcem. – Wampir zaraz spojrzał na swojego sługę, który mimo strachu, odważył podnieść głowę i popatrzeć choć na chwilę na swego Pana. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, eksponując swoje długie i zapewne szczególnie ostre kły.

\- Wspaniale… Przekaż jej zatem, iż wybaczam jej ten czas, jaki będę zmuszony przeczekać na _mojego_ małego chłopca. Niech przyśle mi jego brata… Chętnie utnę sobie z nim krótką rozmowę…

 

~ * ~

 

Zero przewrócił się na drugi bok, od razu dostrzegając fakt, że ktoś siedzi na skraju jego łóżka. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by wygonić intruza używając przy tym siły. Chociaż jeśli by się zmusił wewnętrznie to z pewnością znalazłby trochę siły.

\- Wyjdź grzecznie, albo będę zmuszony użyć siły. A wież mi, że jestem teraz zmęczony i jeśli mnie do tego sprowokujesz to zabiję bez względu na to kim jesteś –mruknął cicho, kładąc się na brzuchu i chowając twarz w poduszce, co jakoś nie przekonywało do prawdziwości rzuconej przez niego groźby.

\- Jakiś ty nie miły dla swoich gości. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się na tyle ciche, żeby czułe uszy Kurana w drugim pokoju nie mogły tego usłyszeć. Nawet Kiryuu miał małą wątpliwość, czy dziewczyna rzeczywiście teraz wydawała z siebie śmiech, czy też nie. Jednak tak strasznie nie chciało mu się otwierać chociażby jednego oka.

\- Czego tu szukasz? – mruknął niechętnie, przekręcając głowę na bok i patrząc na dziewczynę spod pół przymrużonych powiek. Czarnowłosa odgarnęła wszystkie włosy na bok, a motyl spoczywający dotychczas na jej ramieniu, wzbił się i usiadł na nosie chłopaka, na co ten skrzywił się nieznacznie, czując lekko łaskoczące skrzydełka muskające raz po raz jego policzek.

\- Towarzystwa tylko. Naprawdę, ja w stosunku do mojego kuzyna nie mam zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób cię ranić… – powiedziała zaraz, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową. – I muszę przyznać, że mimo, iż nienawidzę mężczyzn, twoje towarzystwo mi odpowiada.

\- Gdybym tylko nie był taki zmęczony i nie bolałaby mnie głowa to bym cię jakoś wyśmiał… ­– mruknął cicho, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak na nią zbytnio nie patrzy, to równie dobrze może zamknąć ważące tonę powieki.

\- Ale nie robisz tego, dlatego też przyjmę to jako fakt, że i ty mnie lubisz. – Pochyliła się nad nim, delikatnie gładząc skórę jego karku. Jej długie paznokcie drapały go lekko, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to w odprężeniu się. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego mięśnie nawet szybciej rozluźniały się dając wiecznie napiętemu ciału odetchnąć.

\- Marzenia – zakpił, by zaraz westchnąć z przyjemności, jaką był masaż robiony właśnie przez dziewczynę. Jej palce sprawnie masowały jego ramiona, wprawiając go w błogi stan odrętwienia.

\- To piękna rzecz marzyć. Gdy już je masz, znajdziesz i siłę, by uczynić je prawdą – oznajmiła, siadając okrakiem na pośladkach srebrnowłosego, by móc efektywniej prowadzić masaż. Zero zaś zatrząsł się lekko, czując jej nie za wielki ciężar w tym właśnie miejscu. – Ty jednak nie gonisz za marzeniami. Stoisz w miejscu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć. Miałeś tylko złudne pojęcie marzenia, które prysło jak bańka mydlana; jak czar, który stracił swą moc… Twoim prawdziwym marzeniem nie było nigdy sprawić, aby Yuki żyła szczęśliwie sama, ale by dzieliła swoje szczęście z tobą. Nie potrafiłeś odczytać swoich własnych uczuć. Dlatego też nie walczyłeś o spełnienie tego marzenia. Nie walczyłeś o miłość tej dziewczyny. W takim więc razie musisz pogodzić się z myślą, że już nigdy jej nie zdobędziesz. Nie będzie ci dane poczuć smaku jej warg. Nie uda ci się jej posiąść.

\- Ja nie myślałem o niej w takich kategoriach…! – zaprzeczył, kryjąc twarz w poduszce. Chował czerwone policzki, szkoda tylko, że sam tego nie widział. – Jedyne czego chciałem to – zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie, że tak naprawdę jednak tego pragnął. I stracił swoją szansę. – Lubiłem ją i to bardzo. Ale przecież ona woli tego Kurana. I tak nie miałbym szans. Zresztą jest dobrze jak jest. Nie potrzebna mi do szczęścia dziewczyna.

\- Tylko mężczyzna. A dokładnie ten jeden… – podsunęła, myśląc o Władcy Mroku. Szkoda tylko, że chłopak nie myślał o tej samej osobie, co ona. Jednak co się dziwić; jak na razie znał go tylko z opowieści tej całej Laili, co do wspomnień, dowie się za dwa tygodnie. Teraz jednak na myśl przyszedł mu przewodniczący.

\- Jakoś nie sądzę, aby to miało być prawdą. Wolę swoją samotność – mruknął zastanawiając się jednocześnie jakby to było, gdy pozwolił Kuranowi na coś więcej. No może nie na coś takiego, co zrobił mu Fabian; zresztą wbrew jego woli i zakazom. Chodzi mu, ze na coś więcej, niż tylko te delikatne gesty, jakie Kaname wykonywał w jego kierunku.

\- Raczej wolisz uciekać… a szczególnie od swojego przeznaczenia. Boisz się przywiązania; tego, że możesz ich stracić. Tak samo jak straciłeś swoich rodziców, oraz zaufanie ukochanego braciszka – zauważyła cicho, milknąc na chwilę. Przysłuchiwała się słowom dochodzącym zza ściany. – Yuki domyśliła się o twoim uczuciu. Chciała cię przeprosić, jednak chyba teraz jej w głowie tulenie się do Kurana – mruknęła, chcąc tymi słowami zniechęcić chłopaka do zdobycia dziewczyny. Co z tego, iż i tak nie wydawał się być nastawiony na próbę dowiedzenia się o jej uczuciach względem niego. I dobrze, pomyślała. Przez to tylko dowiedziałbyś się, iż jest rozdarta, nie wiedząc kogo wybrać. Ciebie, czy Kaname. A jakbyś tylko się postarał byłaby Twoja, a do tego dopuścić nie można.

Słyszała jak Yuki mówi coś o żałowaniu takiego potraktowania łowcy. Słyszała coraz szybciej bijące serce Kurana. I chociaż jego głos był spokojny, to z pewnego doświadczenia już domyślała się, że jest on wściekły. Zastanawiała się tylko z jakiego powodu. Z tego, iż Yuki nie jest już zakochana tylko w nim, czy to, że jak wyjawi ona siedemnastolatkowi swoje uczucia, to straci go?

Jedno jest pewne. Zarówno ona jak i Kaname nie chcą dopuścić, by Yuki wyznała chłopakowi swoje jeszcze dość niepewne uczucia. Ciekawe, kto wygra… Kto zdobędzie Zero? Przewodniczący, czy może Władca Mroku?


	21. Chapter 21

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się rozbawiona, gdy tylko usłyszała całą wypowiedź swojego i Jego sługi. Przywołała ku sobie lokaja, który zaraz podszedł do niej z nową, pełną butelką, napełniając trzymany przez nią pusty kieliszek czymś co miało być czerwonym winem, jednak wampir doskonale mógł wyczuć subtelną, delikatną woń najwyraźniej dziewiczej krwi. Oczy mężczyzny zabłysły na blady odcień szkarłatu.

Laila spojrzała mu w oczy zdegustowała. Nikt nie miał takich pięknych oczu, łaknących krew jak Ich oblubieniec. Chociaż Nobody również miał takie same oczy… Ach, ich obu pragnęła równie mocno, co młodą Shinonome… I co robić? Kogo wybrać? Kana i Nobody nienawidzą się wzajemnie. Kane rozumie, bo ta czuje się zwyczajnie zagrożona. Przecież nie jest wampirzycą, ani nie ma takich zdolności tak jak Nobody. Kana jest tylko dziewczyną, jaka dała poprowadzić na sobie badania, przez co zyskała kilka mocy ich Pana. Natomiast Nobody… Pan jest ojcem tej osoby. A może odwrotnie? Jest synem? Ach, nie wiedziała tego…! I to naprawdę było frustrujące! A przecież tak długo już z nimi żyła!

– Panienko. – Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na sługę, który patrzył na nią niepewnie w wyczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Zamoczyła wargi w napoju, rozpoznając od razu do kogo należy krew, jaka została zmieszana z jej ukochanym winem. Głupia, nie musiała.

– Ach, tak. Powiedz mu, że niedługo sama się z nim u niego pokażę. Teraz przekazywanie go z rąk do rąk jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Ktoś zbyt pewny swoich możliwości może przez to stracić czujność, co chłopak z pewnością wykorzysta. A tu, jest pod stałą kontrolą. Do tego eliksiry jakie mu podaje muszą być pod ścisłym nadzorem. A nie pozwoliłabym wam wziąć za to odpowiedzialności podczas podróży. Jesteście zbyt niekompetentni. – Pozwoliła sobie na przechylenie kieliszka do ust i wypicia duszkiem jego zawartości. Następnie wzniosła naczynie w kierunku lokaja, który ponownie napełnił je mieszanką wina i krwi. Pozostawiła rękę w tym miejscu, ruszając dłonią to w prawo, to w lewo i patrząc z rozbawieniem, jak wampir podąża głodnym wzrokiem za ruchem jej ręki. – Masz, napij się… ale nie tego – zastrzegła zaraz, widząc jak sięga po pucharek. Pstryknęła palcami drugiej ręki, a lokaj zaraz pojawił się przy mężczyźnie podając mu do rąk zdjęcie. – Krew osoby na tym zdjęciu jest dostępna dla ciebie w całości. Wiedz tylko, że możesz mieć trochę problemów z jej zdobyciem. Jednak będą trzy osoby, które nie będą ci ani pomagać, ani przeszkadzać. Może będzie to dla ciebie bardzo pomocne. Te osoby będą chciałby bronić łowcę sądząc, iż to na niego kierujesz swój atak. Wykorzystasz ten moment do zaatakowania swojego prawdziwego celu.

– Oczywiście, moja pani. – Mężczyzna skłonił się nisko, z zamiarem wzięcia tej krwi już teraz. U takiej pięknej osóbki, musi płynąć przepyszna, soczysta krew.

– Pamiętaj tylko, żebyś najpierw poszedł przekazać Panu informację na temat Ichiru-chan… – upomniała go, uśmiechając się do niego serdecznie. Poczekała, aż mężczyzna opuści pomieszczenie, po czym rozsiadła się wygodnie, popijając z uwielbieniem alkohol. – Myślałam, że nie lubisz tu przychodzić – odezwała się, sprawiając, że dziewczyna jaka właśnie teraz weszła cicho do pomieszczenia, wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona. – Kana, naprawdę nie musiałaś upuszczać sobie krwi… Przez to będziesz osłabiona.

– Przestań. To nic takiego. Ważne, żebyś ty miała dobry posiłek – odparła. – Swoją drogą, dlaczego pijesz krew? Przecież nie jesteś…

– Tak, nie jestem wampirzycą – przerwała jej, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Wiedziała, że Nobody również znajduje się gdzieś w pomieszczeniu. – Jednak dziewicza krew jest mi wielce potrzebna do dalszej egzystencji.

– Dlaczego? – mruknęła, starając się powstrzymać rumieńce wypływające na jej policzki. Laila już nabrała powietrza do ust, widocznie gotowa wytłumaczyć jej wszystko.

– Myślisz, że możesz jej o Tym powiedzieć? Ufasz jej na tyle, żeby mieć pewność, że nie wykorzysta tego kiedyś przeciwko tobie? – Kobiecy głos Nodoby ubiegł potok słów, jaki miał opuścić gardło kobiety. Blondynka w błękitnej sukni wyszła z cienia, znajdując się tuż przy siedzącej Laili. – Osobiście nie popieram tego, jednak też nie mogę zabronić ci nie powiedzenia jej. Z drugiej strony ma prawo wiedzieć, jakie znaczenie ma teraz dla ciebie jej krew. Chociaż dziw mnie bierze, gdy pomyślę, że jeszcze jest dziewicą. Czyżbyście mimo swojego wspólnie spędzonego razem roku, nie robiły niczego _złego_? – Złośliwy uśmiech zawitał na jej wargach, ukazując zdumiewająco długie kły.

– Nie powinnaś być teraz przy swoim kochanku, Miko? – sarknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na nią nienawistnie. Niech odejdzie od jej Laili, albo rozerwie ją na strzępy.

– Ulala… Czego ja się dowiaduje. Władca nie będzie z tego zadowolony. Ukrywać prawdę przed nim. Lepiej powiedz mu o nim, bo wiesz, że nie lubi takich tajemnic, Miko – podchwyciła Laila, uśmiechając się rozbawiona. Dłonią przywołała ku sobie brunetkę, która natychmiast podeszła do niej, przysiadając na podłokietniku i przytulając się ciasno. Tak długo nie miała okazji, by się z nią zobaczyć, więc przełamała się w sobie i przyszła do tego znienawidzonego przez nią miejsca.

– Oj, tam… Nie ma co do gadania. Ten mój tak zwany kochanek, to tylko kuzyn twojej ukochanej, który jest zakochany po uszu w tym ciele. – Przejechała powoli dłonią po swoim boku. – Nic więcej. Gdy mnie ujrzał, zbyt się podniecił. Moja miła osoba postanowiła tylko mu troszkę ulżyć. Nic więcej się nie miało tu miejsca…

– Doprawdy? A te ciche słowa, jakie wypowiadałaś mu do ucha, gdy byłam już przy drzwiach wyjściowych? „Och, proszę tak! Ach, rób mi tak.. Głębiej, mocnie-ej! Agh~! Tak~, tak~, tak~!” – Zajęczała na koniec, udając jej głos, mając przy tym niezły ubaw. Niech Laila widzi, jaka z tej kobiety dziwka. Niech się do niej zrazi; niech patrzy z zainteresowaniem tylko i wyłącznie na nią.

– To była twoja wyobraźnia, maleńka. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie znasz mojej siły. To co zostało powiedziane w tamtym pomieszczeniu miało zostać owiane nutką tajemnicy, jakiej prawdziwe słowa znać będą tylko ja, Fabian i Władca. Reszta osób jakie byłyby w pomieszczeniu słyszałyby właśnie to, co ty usłyszałaś – odparła kobieta, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na swoje paznokcie, wystawiając dłonie przed siebie. – Swoją drogą… nie sądzisz, że to niegrzeczne tak podsłuchiwać? – Utkwiła na niej uważne spojrzenie, pod którym dziewczyna myślała, że _Miko_ zaraz wwierci się jej pod czaszkę i zobaczy wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia.

– Mam rozumieć przez to, że wprowadzasz już powoli plan w życie? – spytała się dla upewnienia Laila, tym samym zmuszając, aby wzrok Nodoby spoczął na jej osobie. – Od dawna była z ciebie bardzo zapobiegliwa osoba. Nie ważne co trzeba było zrobić. W twoim wykonaniu zawsze były dwa wyjścia ratunkowe. I to właśnie kocham w twoich planach i taktykach. Nieważne, jaką opcję wybierzemy, i tak później pójdzie na nasze.

– Dziękuje za twoje słowa. To zaszczyt móc usłyszeć je wychodzące z twoich ust. – Kobieta w błękitnej sukni skłoniła się dostojnie. – Mogę rzec, iż właśnie uczyniliśmy pierwszy krok naszego wspaniałego planu.

– Wspaniale, wręcz cudownie. Władca z pewnością będzie zadowolony z otrzymania takiej informacji. – Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się, całując przytuloną do niej dziewczynę w policzek. – Kana, zrobisz to dla mnie i pójdziesz przekazać mu to?

– Oczywiście – mruknęła wstając smętnie i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

– Zaiste, jeszcze nie nauczyłaś się szanować do końca jej uczucia. – Westchnięcie wyrwało się z ust Nobody. – Nie tego zostałaś ode mnie nauczona… Żyjesz już ponad sto lat, powinnaś znać się już bardziej na kobietach. Tym bardziej, iż byłaś… – Przerwała w tym momencie, mając świadomość, że Laila dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co miało zostać wypowiedziane, a nie zostało. – Nie trzymaj jej w złudnych obietnicach. Pobaw się nią i porzuć, albo poproś, by stała się twoją oblubienicą mimo, iż nią nie jest… Zdecyduj, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze. Jeśli jednak nie potrafisz tego zrobić, ja wykonam to za ciebie. Pozbawię ją życia.


	22. Chapter 22

Yuki stała w pustym gabinecie dyrektora, postępując za radą Kurana i czekając na przyjście Kaiena. Co prawda, odkąd rozmawiała o tym z Kaname minęło już parę dni, jednak ona sama musiała się przełamać i pójść.

Wiedziała, że to co powiedział osiemnastolatek jest prawdą. Doskonale zdawała sobie też z tego sprawę, zauważyła jednak niechęć w pomocy jej co do przeproszenia chłopaka. Domyślała się, iż Kaname dalej nie pała do Zero przyjaznym uczuciem.

– Co się stało Yukuś~? – zaszczebiotał dyrektor pojawiając się przy niej. Nie zamknął jednak drzwi, jakby zaraz ktoś miał zaraz przyjść za nim. I rzeczywiście, już po chwili w gabinecie pojawił się również długowłosy łowca, patrząc na Yuki uważnie swoim jednym okiem.

– Ja… – zająkała się pod wpływem tego natarczywego spojrzenia. – Chodzi mi o to, że… chciałabym coś zaproponować…

– Co takiego dokładnie? – spytał, uprzedzając tym samym Cross’a.

– Wycieczkę szkolną dla Nocnej Klasy… Myślę, że każdemu przyda się trochę odpoczynku… Jeszcze nie jest za zimno na wyjazd… gdzieś – dokończyła, w duchu przeklinając na siebie, że nie ma żadnej propozycji.

– To świetny pomysł, co nie Toga~? – zaśmiał się jasnowłosy mężczyzna, prawie że podskakując na miejscu. Yagari westchnął cicho na takie dziecinne zachowanie mężczyzny, wkładając papierosa miedzy usta i odpalając go pokrótce.

– Chcesz wykorzystać ten czas do przeproszenia chłopaka? – Mówiąc to wypuścił dym z ust, patrząc na dziewczynę przenikliwie. _Ta głupia dziewucha nie wpadłaby sama na ten pomysł_ , pomyślał. – Kuran-san radził ci w tej kwestii?

– Oj daj spokój, Toga-chan~! – powiedział dyrektor widząc pogłębiający się smutek na obliczu jej kochanej córeczki.

– Toga… –chan…? – stęknął zaskoczony mężczyzna, w ostatniej chwili ratując wykładzinę przed papierosem, który miał zaraz wypaść z między jego warg.

– A więc ustalone~! Pojedziemy na wycieczkę – zawyrokował radośnie. – Nocna Klasa, oraz Strażnicy… – Tu widocznie mrugnął do Yuki, która uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– A Dzienna Klasa? Co będzie z zajęciami dla niej? – spytał zaraz mężczyzna, by tylko ostudzić zapał dyrektora co do tego pomysłu. Jedyne miejsce, jakie w tym czasie będzie najlepsze na tą wycieczkę, to rodzinne strony Kiryuu. Nie może do tego dopuścić, tym bardziej, iż Kaien nie będzie decydował o miejscu, tylko decyzję pozostawi albo dziewczynie, albo temu wampirowi. A oni obydwoje nie będą zdawać sobie z tego sprawy.

– Oj, tam… Zrobi się im wolne. Yuki zajmij się wszystkim wraz z Kaname-kunem – polecił z uśmiechem córce, która nieśmiało odwzajemniła gest, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

– Jesteś głupcem, Kaien-san. A zawsze uważałem cię za inteligentnego człowieka... łowcę – wycedził przez zęby gasząc papierosa na biurku dyrektora. – Będę was obserwował… Nie podoba mi się wcale ten wasz pomysł… Tym bardziej, jeśli pomyślę o tym, gdzie bardzo możliwe, że pojedziecie. – Wyszedł, ignorując krzyki mężczyzny, aby się zatrzymał.

 

~ * ~

 

Szesnastolatka weszła do Księżycowego Akademika, od razu napotykając Kaname, który na jej widok wstał z kanapy, kładąc zakładkę miedzy stronicami i zamykając księgę.

– Porozmawiajmy może w moim pokoju, dobrze? – zaproponował, wskazując nastolatce schody, po których oboje zaraz zaczęli się wspinać. – Domyślam się, że przeprowadziłaś już rozmowę z dyrektorem – oznajmił z delikatnym uśmiechem, wpuszczając ją do środka. Dziewczyna przystanęła przy kanapie, spoglądając spłoszona w kierunku Kiryuu, jaki stał przy oknie, wyglądając przez nie.

– Zero? – szepnęła cicho sprawiając, że nieprzytomny wzrok łowcy spoczął na jej sylwetce. Kaname stojąc obok dziewczyny, patrzył w skupieniu na chłopaka, wciągając delikatnie do nozdrzy jego zapas, by zaraz stwierdzić, iż nie jest on tym chłopakiem.

– Gdzie on jest? – mruknął niechętnie, jakby wyrażał się o czymś naprawdę mało istotnym. Ktoś, kto podszywał się pod łowcę, uśmiechnął się z wyższością i dumą; tak nienaturalnie do normalnego Kiryuu.

– Niby kto? – Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi od pokoju siedemnastolatka, w których stał właśnie sam chłopak, spoglądając na niego z widoczną empatią. Zaraz spojrzał w kierunku, z jakiego Yuki w dalszym ciągu nie spuszczała wzroku. – Sanguine, nie wygłupiaj się… – warknął cicho. – Robisz za dużą aferę. – Patrzył jak jego sobowtór zmienia się w motyla, po czym podlatuje do niego szybko, lądując na wystawionym przez niego palcu. Zaraz zerknął ulotnie na Yuki i Kaname, by wykrzywić usta w drwiącym uśmiechu i wracając z powrotem do siebie.

– Dokończmy może naszą rozmowę o wycieczce… – zaproponował siadając razem z dziewczyną na kanapie. Później dowie się czegoś na temat transformacji tych cholernych szkodników.

– Dyrektor zgodził się; był nawet bardzo z tego pomysłu zadowolony. Yagari’emu-sensei natomiast nie przypadł ten pomysł do gustu – zaczęła nieśmiało, wspomnieniami wciąż wracając do sytuacji sprzed chwili. Uśmiechnięty Zero był inny, jednak jej bardziej spodobał się wygląd.

– Można się było tego domyślić. Ten łowca nigdy nie pałał do wszystkich przedstawicieli mojej rasy jakimś szczególnym uczuciem. I nie czy był poziomu A, B, czy też E. Dla niego nikt istnieć nie powinien – skomentował lakonicznie, przeczesując ręką włosy.

– Dyrektor też powiedział, że to nam pozostawi miejsce, do jakiego się wybierzemy – dodała, bojąc się, że może o tym później zapomnieć.

– Doskonale… Akurat znam pewne miejsce, jakie byłoby do tego idealne.

 

~ * ~

 

– Ty w ogóle potrafisz jeździć? – Podniósł jedną brew do góry, widząc jak brunetka ledwo co może utrzymać konia na wodzy. Jego klacz, na jakiej siedziała Shinonome, parskała co rusz gniewnie, ciągnąc łeb na dół. Tym samym zmuszała dziewczynę na poluzowania trochę wodzy, by nie leciała do przodu za każdym razem, gdy Biała Lilia tak robiła. – Tylko nie rozluźniaj jej wodzy… Lilia będzie działa to wykorzystać. – Skrzywił się lekko, gdy zaraz do jego uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy krzyk dziewczyny, która właśnie w tej chwili miała bardzo bliskie spotkanie z miękką trawą rosnącą na twardym podłożu. Klacz parsknęła raz jeszcze, tym razem, jakoby była rozbawiona udanym przebiegiem zrzucania z siodła. Podeszła zaraz do wampira szturchając go swoim pyskiem. Zero pogłaskał ją krótko po chrapach, zaraz jednak zmierzając ku przegranej. – I tak szło ci dobrze… Utrzymałaś się na niej z jakieś siedem i pół minuty.

– Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam ją dosiądź. Ja idę po innego konia – burknęła obrażona, zmierzając szybkim krokiem ku stajni. Zero, podążył za nią wzrokiem, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak mu wszystko jedno. Podszedł do najbliższego drzewa, układając się pod nim na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalała mu ziemia, przymykając powieki. Biała Lilia przystanęła przy nim skubiąc z zapałem trawę, tuż przy jego ciele. Sanguine natomiast krążyła nad nimi, robiąc dużo chaotycznych zawróceń.

– Myślałam, że pod przykrywką naszej nauki jazdy konnej, kryje się bardzo ważna rozmowa – zagadnęła rozbawiona, zatrzymując spokojną łaciatą klaczkę.

– Co ty, krowę prowadzisz? – zakpił cicho, patrząc na nią spod pół przymrużonych powiek. Usiadł powolnym ruchem, przy okazji chwytając wodze Lilii. Podniósł się z westchnieniem, doskakując do jej siodła. Klacz podskoczyła niezadowolona, jednak wystarczyło tylko by Zero skrócił jej mocno wodze, jednocześnie ściskając jej boki, a już stała dość posłusznie. Chociaż dalej wydawała się być niespokojna.

– Zauważyłem, że znasz dobrze zarówno Lockharta, jak i tą… jak jej tam… Lailę – mruknął kierując Białą Lilię ku Chmurze.

– Fabian jest moim bardzo dalekim kuzynem. A panienka Laila jest moją panią i zarazem kochanką – odparła, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Zaraz jednak uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. – Nie powinnam ci o tym mówić; przecież wiadome będzie, że to ja ci to wyjawiłam. Jednak nie mogę znieść tej myśli, że chcą wykorzystać niewinne, niezwiązane z twoją sprawą osoby.

– O co ci chodzi? – chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie, wręcz świdrując ją wzrokiem.

– Nim wszystko się zaczęło; nim zostałeś przydzielony do Nocnej Klasy, nim ja i Fabian przenieśliśmy się do szkoły… widziałam w lochach posiadłości mojej pani pewną osobę. Zero, widziałam tam twojego bliźniaka, Ichiru.


	23. Chapter 23

Chłopak przyglądał się w osłupieniu zmartwionej osobie brunetki. Potrząsnął zaraz głową, jakby nie chciał dopuścić do siebie sensu wypowiedzianych przez nią słów. Poluzował całkowicie cugle, jednak Lilia wydawała się nawet nie być zainteresowana możliwością strącenia chłopaka. Jęknął zaraz cicho, jakby przerażony wizją uwięzionego bliźniaka. Przymknął oczy, starając uspokoić swoje serce; bijące w zabójczym ze zdenerwowania tempie. Kiwał się delikatnie to w przód, to w tył; prawdopodobnie nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Opuścił głowę, garbiąc się w siodle.

– Zero? – mruknęła. Zmusiła swoją klacz, aby przystąpiła ku wampirowi, jednak ta zaparła się kopytami, nie chcąc ruszać się z miejsca. Zeskoczyła z niej, nie widząc lepszego wyjścia i podeszła do chłopaka, spoglądając na niego uważnie z dołu.

– Czego!? – zawarczał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewały nie świadczące o niczym dobrym nutki.

– Wszystko dobrze? – Zmieszała się, gdy spojrzał na nią z ironią. Spuściła wzrok na ziemię, cofając się nieznacznie do tyłu. Nie wiedząc dlaczego nie mogła znieść jego spojrzenia. Czuła się jakby jej skóra zostawała poddana na próbę spotkania z ogniem. Który tylko palił wszystko na swojej drodze, nie pozwalając na oszczędzenie niczego.

– Ależ oczywiście. Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej z myślą, że ktoś przetrzymuje mojego brata i może go wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Chociażby zmuszając mnie do posłuszeństwa przez to – burknął zbierając wodze do rąk, zaraz ściskając Lilię mocno łydkami. Klacz ruszyła galopem, kierując się ku laskowi. Dziewczyna tylko podążyła za nim wzrokiem, podchodząc powoli do swojego wierzchowca.

 

~ * ~

 

Biała Lilia zwolniła do kłusa, parskając cicho, niezadowolona. Od zawsze uwielbiała biegać, jednak nie każdy był odpowiedni by ją dosiadać. Osobami, które miały ten zaszczyt to Zero, oraz Kaname. Od początku, gdy tylko Zero pierwszy raz siedział na niej w siodle czuła, że tych dwóch będzie coś łączyło. (Kaname jeździł na niej odkąd pamiętała, a miała już prawie dziesięć lat.)

Siedemnastolatek zsiadł z klaczy, łapiąc ją za wodze tuż koło pyska. Pociągnął ją delikatnie, nakazując jej tym samym podążać za nim. Ta jednak nie ruszyła za nim, tylko odwróciła się na prawo, ciągnąć chłopaka w tamtym kierunku.

– Lilia, zgłupiałaś do reszty?! – warknął wściekły i zarazem zdezorientowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, aby klacz aż tak się go nie słuchała. Próbował zaprzeć się nawet nogami, ale nic z tego nie było. To wprawiło go w jeszcze większy stan osłupienia. Przecież jako wampir powinien z łatwością poradzić sobie z tym. Chyba, że…

– Ty wredna suko… – Zmiął pod nosem przekleństwo, jakie zaraz nasunęło mu się na myśl. Ta różowa małpa nie powiedziała mu o żadnych efektach ubocznych jakie nastąpią po zażyciu jej własnego specyfiku.

– Nie powinieneś mówić do niej takich niemiłych epitetów, łowco.

Zero spojrzał zdziwiony na postać Kaname, jaki stał jakieś dziesięć kroków od niego. Zaraz jednak przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Nie powinieneś pouczać łowcy, jeśli nie chcesz, by ten później odwdzięczył się, pozbawiając cię głowy, wampirze – zauważył. Niechętnie pozwolił, by klacz odeszła od niego, by przywitać się z przewodniczącym. Kaname zaśmiał się cicho, kładąc dłoń na chrapach konia, chwilę ją po tym miejscu gładząc. – Bawi cię to?

– Niepodważalnie, tak – odparł, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Biała Lilia odeszła na bok jakby nie chciała swoją obecnością przeszkadzać w ich rozmowie. Zero spojrzał za nią, rzucając w jej kierunku grad błyskawic. Mała zdrajczyni.

– To idź gdzieś daleko i tam pobaw się z innymi, twojego pokroju – warknął, cofając się o krok. Kaname zdecydowanie był zbyt blisko.

Szatyn podniósł ładnie wyprofilowaną brew do góry, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Usta wykrzywił w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– Kiedy ich obecność mnie drażni. Natomiast ty wprawiasz mnie w dziwny, jednak przyjemny nastrój – mruknął, przystępując ku niemu jeszcze bliżej. Zero, w intrygujący sposób działał na niego wręcz pobudzająco. Wszystkie jego wampirze instynkty, wyostrzały się, skupiając na osobie łowcy. Czasami wręcz nieświadomie, starał się dosłyszeć, w jakim tempie bije jego serce w danej chwili. Tak samo, jak było w tym momencie.

Doskonale mógł usłyszeć, jak mięsień sercowy w klatce piersiowej młodszego chłopaka zaczyna się rozpędzać, uderzając coraz szybciej o żebra siedemnastolatka. Uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk czule. Zdawał sobie całkowicie sprawę, że nie bije tak za sprawą złości, ani tym bardziej strachu.

– Debil. Nie ćwicz swoich wyznań do Yuki na mnie. Jakbyś nie miał dziewczyn na pęczki. – Odtrącił rękę szatyna, jaka zmierzała ku jego policzkowi. Spojrzał na niego z imitacją gniewu, o czym był całkowicie pewny.

– Pocałunki też bym na tobie ćwiczył? – spytał go, trafiając najwidoczniej w jego czuły punkt. Na bladych policzkach wykwitły krwiste rumieńce, gdy sam chłopak odwrócił lekko wzrok. Widział jak przymyka oczy, by najwidoczniej uspokoić się trochę. A tym bardziej szalejące już serce.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jakie myśli chodzą pod twoją czachą. Wiem tylko jedno. Masz nie po kolei w głowie. – Westchnął starając się go wyminąć, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu starszy wampir. – Daruj sobie. Męczysz już mnie. Cholerny wampir! – Podniósł głos, w chwili, gdy Kaname chwycił go za ramiona i pchnął na pień drzewa.

– Męczę, powiadasz? Zastanów się więc, jak ty męczysz innych swoimi ciągłymi wrednymi i egoistycznymi komentarzami – warknął cicho, obnażając nieświadomie kły. Jego oczy pokryły się delikatną mgiełką oburzenia, o czym mogły też świadczyć czerwone przebarwienia w jego tęczówkach. – Tak bardzo zależy ci na śmierci? Tak bardzo chcesz skrzywdzić Yuki? To dlaczego, gdy prawie pozbawiłem cię życia, tak zdesperowanie starałeś się przeżyć? I nie zacznij mi teraz pieprzyć o tym, że to przez instynkt, bo to gówno prawda. Tak naprawdę wiedziałeś, że nie chcesz umierać, ale tylko twoja popierdolona duma nie pozwala przyznać ci się do tego otwarcie. Dlate…

– Co ty niby o mnie wiesz!? – przerwał mu w pół zdania. Drżał lekko od powstrzymywanego wybuchu gniewu. – Myślisz, że jak przeczytałeś o mnie akta i usłyszałeś moją historię od dyrektora, to wszystko rozumiesz?! – Niewiadomo jak, znalazł w sobie siłę, by odepchnąć od siebie przewodniczącego. – Nie masz o niczym pojęcia… – warknął gardłowo. Wydając się w ten sposób osiemnastolatkowi, całkowicie inną osobą. – Nikt nie ma…

– To pozwól mi się dowiedzieć – domagał się Kuran. Kiryuu spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– A niby po co miałbym się dzielić tym z tobą, co? – Zaśmiał się wymuszenie. – Ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą. Myślisz, że zgodziłbym się powiedzieć komuś, o tym co mnie spotkało osobie, której szczerze nienawidzę?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Jednak mi powiesz. – Mówiąc to ponownie złapał go, tym razem napierając jeszcze na niego swoim ciałem. – Ja tak naprawdę, w twoich oczach nie należę do osób, których nienawidzisz. – Musnął jego wargi. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie pozwoliłbyś mi się pocałować.

– To nazywasz pocałunkiem? – prychnął, przewracając oczyma ze zdenerwowania. – Słaby z ciebie Casanova.

– Żebyś później tego nie pożałował. – Naparł na jego usta, językiem dając mu do zrozumienia, by rozchylił je trochę, co ten skwapliwie uczynił. Kaname uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, odsuwając się na chwilę, od niego. – Mamusia nie uczyła cię, abyś nigdy nie drażnił wampira?

– Sądzę, że była bardziej zaabsorbowana ratowaniem mi tyłka, niż zawracania sobie głowy, by to zrobić – mruknął, sam wychylając się, by dosięgnąć warg szatyna. – A ty chyba właśnie miałeś byś rozdrażnionym krwiożercą.

Kaname z zadowoleniem powrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Chociaż na chwilę Zero pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć, a to już coś.

Zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że motyl krąży nad nimi, robiąc chaotyczne ruchy oraz, że przygląda im się dama w błękicie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooże, ten rozdział napawa mnie pewnym zażenowaniem. Aż mi głupio, że to w ogóle publikuję... T.T

– Dość podniecający widok, czyż nie? Sanguine? – Dama w błękicie, wyciągnęła delikatnie dłoń przed siebie tak, by motyl mógł spokojnie spocząć na palcach. Czerwone skrzydełka drgały nerwowo, jak gdyby motylica miała już świadomość, jaka będzie reakcja jej pana na to zdarzenie. Nobody przecież nie omieszka nie powiedzieć mu kiedyś o tym.

Dama przyłożyła drugą, wolną dłoń na pierś, masując ją delikatnie i uważnie przyglądając się całującej się jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nią parze.

Kaname położył rękę na biodrze łowcy, by zaraz wkraść się pod jego koszulkę. Zero wydał z siebie zduszone jęknięcie, w chwili, gdy zimne palce zaczęły podszczypywać jego sutki.

Motyl poruszył się na ten dźwięk niespokojnie, wzbijając się na chwilę w powietrze, by zaraz znów opaść smętnie.

– Spokojnie, nie się nie dzieje. Jak dojdzie do czegoś poważniejszego, to zainterweniuję – szepnęła kobieca postać Nobody. – Zaufaj mi.

 

~ * ~

 

– A..aach – westchnął głośno, czując gorące wargi sunące po jego szyi. Jakaś irracjonalna myśl krążyła jeszcze po jego głowie, narzucając mu, by przestał. W innym wypadku będzie źle. Jednak odpychał ją jak znienawidzonego komara latem, zatapiając się w ramionach przyjemności.

Kuran ocierał się raz po raz o niego sugestywnie. Drugą ręką również puścił chłopaka, by zaraz dotrzeć do jego pośladków. Zero natomiast zarzucił ręce na jego szyję, przyciągając go do swojej twarzy i domagając się pocałunku, na którego nie musiał długo czekać.

– Zero… – mruknął nisko szatyn, wkładając rękę w spodnie i zaczynając wodzić palcami po jego wejściu.

– Aa.. uuch… – Stęknął czując narastające w nim podniecenie. Gdy poczuł wnikające w niego mokre palce (które nawet nie wiedział jak i kiedy brunet zwilżył), z początku starał się uciec lekko biodrami, lecz po chwili sam nawet zaczął nimi poruszać. Czuł na swoim udzie sztywną męskość Kurana. – Ku… Kaname… – Wampir spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, przerywając dotychczasową czynność. Łowca zaś jęknął niezadowolony, poruszając się i ocierając o jego penisa, wywołując tym samym ciche sapnięcie u niego.

– Powtórz to… – zażądał, sprawiając, że Zero spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Powiedz jeszcze raz moje imię.

– Chyba jesteś głupi… Nie wymawia… aach! – krzyknął cicho z zaskoczenia i przyjemności, w chwili, gdy Kuran jedną ręką powrócił do jego dziurki, a drugą zaczął stymulować jego członka. – Aach, jak.. aghhh.. nie przestaniesz …aghh!

– Mam przestać? Jesteś tego pewny? – Szatyn odsunął się od niego, obserwując jak chłopak zsuwa się na ziemię. Zaraz też kucnął przy nim, całując go i masując przez materiał jego przyrodzenie. – Jak wolisz, ale żebyś później tego nie żałował. – Nie zdążył nic więcej dodać. Zero zaraz chwycił go za poły marynarki mundurka, przyciskając swego wargi do jego, od razu rozchylając je zapraszająco. Położył się bokiem do pnia, pociągając za sobą Kurana, który zawisł nad nim zadowolony. Nie przerywając pocałunku, powoli rozpiął i zsunął z bioder łowcy spodnie, uprzednio pozbawiając go jeszcze butów i skarpetek.

Siedemnastolatek rozchylił uda, pozwalając wampirowi znaleźć się między nimi, co ten zaraz wykorzystał.

 

~ * ~

 

– O kurcze – jęknął cichutko chłopiec, zgarniając brązowe kosmyki za ucho i upadając na kolana. Jego dłoń zaraz znalazła się w spodenkach, pocierając stojącego sztywno penisa. Patrzył zachłannie na dwóch chłopaków przed nim, pieszcząc się nieprzerwanie. Miał świadomość, że granica, jaką im sobie wyznaczył, już dawno zastała przekroczona, jednak w tej chwili nie mógł nic zrobić. Właściwie, magia podniecenia wpłynęła też i na niego.

Obserwował dokładnie, jak Kaname całuje łowcę, jednocześnie pozbywając się jego bielizny. Później jak długie palce zatapiają się między jego pośladkami we wnętrzu chłopaka.

Nodoby drugą dłoń skierował do swojej pupy, dokładnie powtarzając ruchy czystokrwistego wampira.

Sanguine krążąca do tej pory nad jego głową zniżyła swój lot, zatrzymując się przed jego twarzą. Chłopiec warknął rozeźlony, próbując się wychylić, jednak motylica uparcie zasłaniała mu widok. A właśnie brązowooki zaczynał poruszać ręką coraz szybciej po penisie Kiryuu w górę i w dół, na co ten raz po raz, wydawał z siebie przyjemne dla ucha jęki.

– Dobra, dobra. Kapuję – syknął cicho, a motylica natychmiast się uspokoiła. – Daj mi tylko skończyć.

 

~ * ~

 

– Aach… daj.. nghh… sobie z achh tym spokój! – Zero z trudem podniósł się, odpychając od siebie dłonie Kurana. Podniecenie jednak dalej widoczne było w jego oczach, dlatego też osiemnastolatek z początku nie wiedział o co mu chodzi.

– Sam się o to prosiłeś. – Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, odwrócił go na bok, sam się na nim kładąc. Rozpiął spodnie, by po wyciągnięciu swojego fiuta i pobudzeniu go o wiele bardziej do życia, wszedł w łowcę szybkim ruchem. Dobre rozciągnięcie to podstawa.

Zaraz też uniósł nogę srebrnowłosego, by móc się lepiej w nim poruszać.

– Nghhh… Kaname… aghhh… – Wygiął się do tyłu, odwracając głowę i odnajdując spierzchnięte wargi Kurana. Wampir poruszał się w nim rytmicznie, oddając z zadowoleniem pocałunek. Wolną rękę przełożył pod łowcą, masując jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową.

– Hah… ha… jesteś tak… ha… ha… przyjemnie ciasny – stękał między pocałunkami, przyśpieszając nieznacznie ruchy bioder. Srebrnowłosy zajęczał głośniej, czując gwałtowniej poruszający się w nim narząd wampira. Jednoczenie odczuwał, że jego spełnienie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Co z tego, że odczuwał ból przez rozciągnięte ścianki odbytu. Rozkosz, jaką w tej chwili ofiarowywał mu szatyn, w połączeniu z cierpieniem dawała dla niego niesamowity efekt. Przez co, miał ochotę zostać w tym stanie jak najdłużej by się dało.

– Nie nghhh….! …żaaghhh ..łuj sobie! – krzyknął zaraz, gdy Kaname w ciągu jego wypowiedzi ustawił go na czworaka i obejmując go w pasie, zaczął się w nim poruszać w zastraszającym tempie. Oprócz ich przyspieszonych oddechów i jęków chłopaka, słychać było charakterystyczne dźwięki uderzania bioder o pośladki.

Starał się utrzymać na łokciach, pozostając w tej pozycji, w jakiej został postawiony. Przyjemność jednak jaką odczuwał robiła się już za wielka dla niego, wprawiając go w zbyt błogi stan. Oparł głowę na przedramionach, pozostawiając w górze tylko tyłek. Kaname natomiast oparł się na jego plecach, na przemian liżąc i całując go w tamtym miejscu. Dopiero teraz jakby zdał sobie sprawę, chwycił za twardą męskość łowcy, zaczynając mu ostro walić konia.

– Nghhh! Tak…aaghhh! – krzyknął podnosząc się i wyginając ku niemu. Jego penis drgał lekko, wyrzucając z siebie pokłady nasienia, które radośnie przywitały się z dniem codziennym oraz z soczyście zieloną trawą. Chłopak zacisnął mięśnie odbytu na ogranie przewodniczącego, falując jeszcze biodrami. Kaname wystękał kilka niezrozumiałych dla niego słów, po czym spuścił się we wnętrzu o rok młodszego chłopaka. Ciepła sperma wprawiła łowcę w dziwne uczucie niepokoju, które w żaden sposób nie mógł opisać.

Spojrzał przed siebie, by z przerażeniem uświadomić sobie, iż nie są tu sami. Przed nimi wśród drzew stał chłopczyk. Ten sam, który prowadząc go do Laili był staruszką i ten sam, który później stał się piękną kobietą w błękitnej sukni.

Kaname spojrzał na niego, a widząc szok wymalowany na jego obliczu, podążył za jego wzrokiem, by dostrzec tą samą osobę, co siedemnastolatek.

 

~ * ~

 

Nobody uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, podchodząc bliżej. Jak dobrze, że udało mu się skończyć trochę przed nimi. Przynajmniej zdążył poprawić swój stan.

– Kaname Kuran – szepnął cicho, patrząc na nich błyszczącymi oczyma, jeszcze po niedawnej rozkoszy. – Nie spodziewałem się, aby tak znakomity wampir był innej orientacji. Czy to oznacza, że zrezygnowałeś z życia wraz ze swoją Yuki, dla niego? – Wskazał ręką na  
Zero.

– Nie musisz wiedzieć, czy jestem innej orientacji, czy też nie. Moją też sprawą jest, kogo akurat przelecę – zauważył przewodniczący, wychodząc z wnętrza srebrnowłosego, który jęknął cicho, czując jego ruch. Nie umknęło mu również odniesienie, jakie użył do tego, co właśnie robili. – Z resztą dobre wychowanie nakazuje przedstawić się, jeśli wiesz już kim jest twój rozmówca.

– Nie mam obowiązku, by ci się przedstawić – mruknął poważnym głosem. Zbyt poważnym jak na małego chłopca. Kaname wyczuł dziwną aurę emanującą od jego osoby. – Nie należę do grona twoich podwładnych. Jestem tu tylko z tego względu, iż chciałem zobaczyć, co z Kiryuu-kun’em. Widzę jednak, że całkiem nieźle się bawi, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo się nienawidziliście. Zero, na twoim miejscu przemyślałbym zanim pozwolił Kuranowi się przelecieć – szepnął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając ich samych. Motylica zaś nie podleciała ani do łowcy, ani do chłopca, tylko odleciała w sobie znanym kierunku.


	25. Chapter 25

Kaname dopiął zamek spodni, obserwując jak Kiryuu chwyta ciemne granatowe bokserki i zakłada na tyłek. Później jak podchodzi do spodni i je szybko zaraz zakłada. Po chwili na jego nogach również znalazły się i buty. Chłopak miał na twarzy dziwnie zaciętą minę, przez co przewodniczący podszedł do niego, z zamiarem przytulenia go od tyłu w pasie. Zero jednak okazał się szybszy, otrącając go i gwiżdżąc głośno po Białą Lilię.

– Co jest? – mruknął zdezorientowany, przeglądając mu się z uwagą. Łowca zacisnął mocnej szczęki nie odzywając się słowem. Gdy tylko dojrzał klacz, począł iść w jej kierunku. Nie dane było mu to jednak, gdyż wampir zjawił się zaraz przy nim chwytając go boleśnie w łokciu i odwracając w swoim kierunku. – Co cię już ugryzło? – warknął, nie zadowolony z jego zachowania. Sądził, że jak już udało mu się na coś więcej, to Kiryuu będzie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego bardziej ulegle.

– Jak na razie jeszcze nic – bąknął, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu. Nie dość, że on/a ich widział/a, co może źle się już skończyć, to jeszcze ten durny wampir nie daje mu spokoju. – Puść mnie, chcę wrócić do akademika, umyć się i położyć spać – dodał, odwracając się. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, gdy tylko palce rozluźniły się, zaraz puszczając go całkowicie.

– O co ci chodzi? Zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszona panienka. Jeszcze przed chwilą jęczałeś z przyjemności, jaką ci dawałem. – Nie poruszył się, wiedząc, że ruch w stronę łowcy, może teraz mieć odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego. Mimo to uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, widząc jak ten rumieni się delikatnie na jego słowa. Jednak zdawał sobie zaraz sprawę, że rumieńce nie były skutkiem jego zażenowania, lecz gniewu.

– Daj już sobie z tym spokój. Przecież jak sam nie dawno określałeś – przeleciałeś mnie. Jak zwykłą kurewkę. Więc teraz miej trochę godności, jaka przystała na wampira Czystej Krwi i nie zawracaj mi już głowy. – Sprawnym ruchem wskoczył na klacz i nie spoglądając na niego zmusił Lilię do galopu ku szkole.

– Kurwa… – zaklął pod nosem, pstrykając palcami. Praktycznie natychmiast obok niego pojawiła się Seiren. Uklękła przed nim, czekając na polecenie. – Obserwuj Kiryuu. Tylko tak, aby ten tego nie zauważył.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową wstając i skacząc na pobliską gałąź.

 

~ * ~

 

Zero wjechał na teren szkoły, jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszając chód Białej Lilii. Klacz parsknęła cicho, z zadowoleniem wykonując polecenie. Uczniowie, jacy spędzali teraz przerwę na zewnątrz, patrzyli na nich z przerażeniem. Każdy bał się Lilii; była nieobliczalna dla wszystkich prócz Kurana i Kiryuu.

Chłopak zatrzymał ją gwałtownie, tuż przed samymi drzwiami do gmachu szkoły. Zeskoczył z niej, po czym przekroczył próg i udał się korytarzem w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Uczniowie Dziennych Zajęć widząc go milkli gwałtownie, odsuwając się bardziej na boki. Nikomu nie umknął szczegół rozwichrzonych włosów. Kilku dziewczynom nawet zdawało się widzieć, spierzchnięte wargi chłopaka, o czym; gdy tylko Kiryuu zniknął im z oczu; zaczęły głośno dyskutować.

Zero bez pukania wparował do gabinetu dyrektora, od razu zauważając, iż w pomieszczeniu znajdują się wszyscy nauczyciele – którzy oczywiście uczyli również w Nocnej klasie – oraz trójka strażników.

– Zero-kun, co się stało? – spytał mężczyzna widząc, w jakim jest stanie. Zdawał się teraz nie zwracać uwagę na grono pedagogiczne. – Jesteś strasznie rozczochrany – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego z figlarno-niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Żądam przeniesienia do innego pokoju! – burknął tylko, bardzo dużo trudu władając, by nie krzyczeć. Kilku nauczycieli wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Właśnie trwa rozmowa na ten temat – mruknął uspokajająco. Jednak nie widząc żadnego efektu, uśmiechnął się lekko, zmieszany. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. – Kto w takim razie jest za tym, aby przydzielić chłopakowi inną sypialnię?

– Jako jego poprzedni mentor, chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, więc chciałbym, aby się przeniósł. – Zabrał głos Yagari, odpychając się od ściany, o jaką był oparty i wychodząc bardziej na środek. – Jednak moje przekonania, jako łowcy, zmuszają mnie do wyrażenia swojego sprzeciwu. Tam, gdzie miałby pokój, istniałoby duże zagrożenie jego ataku. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

– Ja uważam to za bardzo dobry pomysł – zabrała głos kobieta, uśmiechając się mile do byłego prefekta. Zero od razu wyczuł jej inny niż zwykle zapach. Taki łudząco podobny do… Nobody! – Zero mieszkając z przewodniczącym Kuranem jest zagrożony na jego możliwy atak gniewu, jak miało to miejsce jakiś miesiąc temu. Chłopak już wiele nam udowadniał, że stać go na zapanowanie nad swoimi potrzebami, jako wampira.

– Jednak nie udało mu się zapanować nad swoim instynktem i zaatakował pannę Cross – dodał inny z nauczycieli. Spojrzał ostro na chłopaka, który zaś odpłacił się gniewnym wzrokiem. – Później systematycznie pij jej krew. Przypuszczam, iż musiał ją do tego zmuszać. Jakoś nie sądzę, aby taka wpływ… – zamilkł nagle pod wpływem spojrzenia innych. Yuki zaś rozejrzała się po twarzach zebranych, z niezrozumieniem w końcu przyglądając się przybranemu ojcu. Shinonome natomiast zakodowała już w sobie, że trzeba będzie sprawdzić słowa nauczyciela.

Były prefekt warknął szpetnie, odsłaniając wydłużone delikatnie kiełki. Zupełnie tak, jakby zaczynał już odczuwać powoli głód. Widząc karcące spojrzenie nauczyciela, spojrzał w bok, byleby tylko nikt nie mógł dojrzeć wyrazu jego twarzy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak to musiało wyglądać ze strony innych.

– Istotnie miałem wpływ na tę dziewuchę, aby stała się moją spiżarnią krwi. Jej krew jednak nie była aż tak apetyczna, jak z początku myślałem – wyrzucił z siebie, rozkładając niby bezradnie ramiona na boki. – Zmuszony do tego, już miałem sięgnąć z powrotem po tabletki. Niestety ubiegliście mnie, więżąc w tamtej celi.

– Ależ Zero, co ty opowiadasz?! – krzyknęła cicho, szatynka patrząc na niego w szoku. Kana jako pierwsza zainterweniowała, jedną ręką chwytając ją w pasie, a drugą zasłaniając jej usta.

– Przepraszam za koleżankę. Miała dzisiaj ciężki dzień – wyjaśniła pokrótce, kierując się z nią ku wyjściu. – Zaprowadzę ją na świeże powietrze, by się trochę dotleniła.

– Przyznajesz się do tego, iż zmuszałeś ją do ofiarowywania ci krwi? – Głos zabrał ponownie Yagari, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.

– Nie sądzisz, że po zmianie w wampira, mogłem się zmienić? Już nie jestem tym samym uczniem, jakim mnie zapamiętałeś – mruknął, mrużąc oczy. Obraz zaczynał się mu rozmazywać. Dodatkowo, przed oczy nachodził mu jakiś inny. Jakby sceny z jakiegoś filmu. Rozejrzał się na boki, niepewny czy jest jeszcze w gabinecie, czy znajduje się już w starym placu zabaw.

– Zero? – odezwała się do niego nauczycielka o zapachu Nobody. Zwrócił twarz w kierunku jej głosu, jednak jego wzrok pozostał rozbiegany.

– Co mu się dzieje? – Dosłyszał jeszcze autentycznie przerażony głos Fabiana, zanim nie ogarnęła go przerażająca cisza. Obraz pomieszczenia w jakim był również zanikł, ustępując pokornie miejsca obrazom z przeszłości.

Fabian podszedł do niego, machając przez chwilę ręką przed jego twarzą. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony byłego przyjaciela, cofnął się krok do tyłu, mrucząc coś niepewny. Zero rozglądał się zaś na boki, jakby nie był w tej chwili w gabinecie.

– Proszę, dokończmy tą rozmowę trochę później – mruknął mężczyzna. Podszedł do swego byłego ucznia jako łowcy, chwytając go w pasie i ogłuszając. – Fabianie, pomóż mi go zanieść do jego pokoju, który miałem mu przydzielić.


	26. Chapter 26

Chłopiec po ubraniu ciepłej, szarej bluzy i ciemnych butów, wyszedł cicho z domu. Starał się przy tym nie uczynić najmniejszego hałasu. Dosłownie, jego rodzice jako łowcy mieli naprawdę niebywale wyostrzony słuch. Jeszcze niepewnie przeszedł przez płot; bramki bał się otworzyć – ostatnimi czasy jęczała cicho, po każdym najdrobniejszym ruszeniu jej.

Zaraz potem rzucił się biegiem przed siebie, starając się ogarnąć wzrokiem postać jego bliźniaka.

Pierwszym miejscem do jakiego się udał, był niedawno wybudowany park zabaw, do jakiego od kilku dni chodzili bez przerwy. Ichiru strasznie polubił tu przebywać. Jednak w tej chwili park świecił pustkami. Tylko ławki poruszały się jeszcze, jakby chciały pobujać jakieś zostające chwilę dłużej dziecko. Chłopiec nie myśląc więcej ruszył dalej. Park, przez jaki przechodził był ciemny i nadawał teraz nieprzyjemnego uczucia strachu. Pięciolatek przyśpieszył kroku, powtarzając w duchu, że im szybciej będzie szedł, tym szybciej znajdzie się poza obrębem parku.

Cichy huk sowy siedzącej w koronie, znajdującego się niedaleko drzewa, sprawił, że chłopiec jęknął przestraszony, złapał się za pierś, jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszając. Z ulgą wręcz powitał granice parku i zarys starego placu zabaw. Ichiru wcześniej tutaj często chciał przychodzić; może i tym razem postanowił się tutaj zjawić.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc zarys najprawdopodobniej jego brata. Podbiegł bliżej, by zaraz ze zrzedłą miną przekonać się, iż to nie jego braciszek. Wysoki ciemnowłosy chłopak stał przy huśtawkach, gestykulując dość mocno rękoma. Zero wytężył wzrok ciekawy, na kogo tak bardzo on krzyczy. Stęknął cicho zaskoczony, gdy rozpoznał właśnie tam swojego bliźniaka. Zaraz też poczuł jak krew zaczęła się w nim buzować, a on sam zmierza już w ich kierunku.

– …w innym wypadku cię zabiję – warknął młody mężczyzna do Ichiru, który skulił bardziej ramiona, trzymając się kurczowo łańcucha huśtawki.

– Nie radzę… – szepnął, znajdując się już za nim, gdy widział jak ten już podnosił dłoń. Brunet spojrzał w jego stronę rozeźlony, by zaraz jego twarz ozdobiła dezorientacja. Wiadome jest, że rzadko kiedy rodziły się bliźniaki. A jak już były one uważane za pomiot szatana.

Nowo przybyły, identyczny chłopiec był wściekły. Brunet mógł doskonale odczytać uczucia, widoczne w jego oczach. Nie to jednak było w tym przerażające. Przecież kto bałby się wściekłego dziecka. Jego głos, który nie przetrzymywał w sobie ani grama tego jakże negatywnego uczucia, przyprawiał mężczyznę o gęsią skórkę. Zamiast tego czuł bijący z jego słów lód, wręcz zamrażający wszystkie komórki życia, jakie ich otaczały.

– A jak się nie posłucham to co mi zrobisz, dzieciaku? Poskarżysz się mamusi? – zironizował młody mężczyzna, udając stan chwilowego omdlenia. Zero natomiast gestem ręki przywołał ku sobie swojego braciszka. Ichiru natychmiast zeskoczył z huśtawki i podbiegł do niego.

– Nie, nie zrobię tego – odparł cicho, przygarniając do siebie brata ramieniem. – Jednak przyrzekam na moje imię i godność jako przyszłego łowcy… Jeżeli jeszcze raz zbliżysz się do mojego braciszka, to nie ważne gdzie będziesz i gdzie będziesz uciekał przede mną… Znajdę cię i złapię. Następnie obetnę ci język za to, że to on układał twoje słowa przeciwko Ichiru, dodatkowo wydłubię ci oczy, gdyż to one patrzyły na niego z ironią i drwiną. –Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego w chwilowym przerażeniu. Naprawdę przez krótki okres czasu zastanawiał się, czy nie jest prawdą legenda o bliźniakach, bo ten który do niego właśnie przemawiał, byłby idealnym przykładem, że jest jednak dzieckiem diabła. – A gdy tylko w moich rękach znajdzie się jakieś tępe narzędzie rozpruje twój brzuch, by mógł sprawnie wywlec wnętrzności na wierzch, a na końcu zwłoki ostentacyjnie powieszę na jakimś drzewie koło placu. Tak, aby następnym razem nikt nie próbował nawet skrzywdzić mojego braciszka – zakończył swoją wypowiedź, przyglądając się uważnie mimice mężczyzny. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nawet udało mu się go przestraszyć.

– Piękne słowa jak na pięciolatka. – Drwiący głos przeszył powietrze wbijając się do uszu chłopca. Zero odwrócił się natychmiast, dostrzegając bardzo wysokiego mężczyznę w odległości dwóch, może trzech metrów od niego i brata. Był pewny, że był wyższy nawet od tego, który to groził jego bratu. Długie, czarne niczym krucze pióra włosy, dzięki delikatnym podmuchom wiatru zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. Oczy, koloru burgundzkiego wina, wpatrywały się w niego z dozą rozbawienia, jak i ciekawości.

– Nie mają być piękne. Chcę tylko, żeby przeprosił on mego brata. – Wskazał na stojącego przy nich bruneta, który czując na sobie jego spojrzenie opuścił wzrok na ziemię. – Nie pozwolę, aby jakiś idiota bezpodstawnie obrażał kogo popadnie, a w szczególności Ichiru. Jeżeli jednak tego nie zrozumie i sytuacja się powtórzy, to dotrzymam swego słowa.

– Jesteś rozkoszny, maleńki i wielce słod…

Chłopiec przerwał mu wzburzony.

– Nie jestem słodki! Chłopcy nie są słodcy, ani też rozkoszni. – Założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego ze złością.

– Spokojnie nie denerwuj się. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, przymykając dosłownie na chwilę oczy. I dokładnie ten moment wykorzystał drugi, niższy mężczyzna. Znalazł się przy nim nagle, po czym złapał w swoje ramiona i wgryzł się boleśnie w szyję chłopca. Ichiru krzyknął przerażony odskakując na bok, natomiast Zero jęknął z bólu, chwytając za rękaw bluzy, starając się opuszczającymi siłami zmusić bruneta do zostawienia go. Słyszał jak drugą ręką bierze zamach. Zamknął więc oczy, czekając na jego ostateczny ruch.

– Reva! – krzyknął wyższy brunet, dosłownie wyrywając mu z rąk chłopca. Przycisnął go do swojej piersi, cofając się na kilka kroków, by spokojnie móc sprawdzić jego stan. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że przez wyrwanie go od swojego kochanka siłą było najgłupszym pomysłem na jaki wpadł pod wpływem chwili. Albowiem kły wampira przy tym ruchu jeszcze bardziej powiększyły ranę, z której teraz uciekała życiodajna posoka. Jej zapach wabił go ku szyi chłopca. Widział jak śmierć przyciągała chłopca do swoich ramion, a on wręcz nieprzytomnie szedł w tym kierunku.

– Zostaw go! Niech zdechnie! Co cię obchodzi ten mały szczur?! – krzyczał, gdy widział jak ten się do niego obnosi. Z troską jakiej jeszcze dotąd u niego nie widział. Nawet dla niego nie był taki dobry.

– Zamilcz… – szepnął, przeszywając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Na twoim miejscu już bym stąd uciekał… Módl się lepiej, żebym nie znalazł cię tak szybko i nie zabił w gorszy sposób, niż który opowiadał chłopiec. – Po czym pochylił się nad pięciolatkiem. Oddychał chaotycznie, urywanie, jego maleńka klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, gdy on sam ledwo przytomnie patrzył na wszystko w przerażeniu. – Spokojnie, uratuję cię. – Tylko jeden sposób ratunku przyszedł mu do głowy. Najgorszy z możliwych, a jednocześnie tak zbliżający go do siebie.

Polizał koniuszkiem języka jego skórę brudną od krwi. Czerwone krople, jakie znalazły się na jego mięśniu, wybuchły dostarczając wampirowi nową gamę smaków, o jakich nie był w stanie nawet śnić. Siłą woli powstrzymał się jednak od wgryzienia w i tak już mocno poranioną szyjkę, powoli zlizując krew chłopca. Przy tym poznawał jego myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia. Delektował się smakiem, jednak miał świadomość, że musi się śpieszyć. Nie miał już wiele czasu. Z westchnieniem wręcz niezadowolenia, odsunął się odrobinę od niego, by zębami zerwać mankiet swojej koszuli.

– Nie wierzę, że chcesz to uczynić! – zawył, klękając przy nim i patrząc na niego obłąkanym wzrokiem. – Mi nie chciałeś tego zrobić, a temu szczurowi od razu chcesz dać swoją krew! W mojej reinkarnacji z ludzkiego formatu życia do życia wampira, musiała brać udział jakaś z twoich nędznych służek, by ty nie chciałeś mnie przemienić…! Nie wierzę! Dlaczego!?

– Zamilcz… – powtórzył, wypowiedziane jeszcze nie tak dawno słowo. Przegryzł skórę na nadgarstku przysuwając go do ust chłopca. – Pij, maleńki. Jeśli chcesz żyć, to pij – nęcił go, szepcząc niskim głosem. Pięciolatek zmamiony jego słowami, przycisnął wargi do rany na nadgarstku wampira, niepewnie spijając jego krew. – Tak, dobrze… Pij śmiało... – mruczał cicho, zadowolony. Już część przemiany chłopiec miał za sobą. Jego organizm nie odrzucił od razu krwi, więc wszystko szło ku dobremu zakończeniu. – Wystarczy… Nie możesz pij jej za dużo… Maleństwo… Dość… – Odrobinę brutalnie wyrwał swoją rękę. Spojrzał zaraz na twarz srebrnowłosego, który z grymasem bólu zaciskał kurczowo dłonie na koszuli wampira. Rana na jego szyi, zabliźniła się szybko, by zaraz nie było po niej nawet śladu. Jedynie dowodem całego zdarzenia miałaby być zakrwawiona kurtka.

– Zero… – wystękał, przerażony całym zdarzeniem Ichiru. Jego brat prawie natychmiastowo otworzył oczy, spoglądając na swojego braciszka.

– Jak się czujesz, maleńki? – Chłopiec spojrzał zdezorientowany na swojego wybawcę (o czym jednak nie wiedział do końca), by zaraz odskoczyć od niego z krzykiem. Szybko spojrzał jaka odległość dzieli go i brata, po czym ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku. Łapiąc go za rękę, zmusił by ten pobiegł za nim, kierując się w stronę domu. Słyszał jak mężczyzna krzyczy coś za nim, jednak teraz najważniejsze dla niego było bezpieczeństwo Ichiru.

– Zero, przed nami… – pisnął młodszy o kilka minut pięciolatek, wskazując na coś przed nimi. Wampir stał oddalony od nich o kilka metrów.

– Odsuń się! Najlepiej zostaw nas w spokoju! – krzyknął do mężczyzny, który spoglądał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Maleńki… Nie dotarło jeszcze do ciebie co się stało; kim się stałeś – powiedział, nagle pojawiając się przy nich. – _O_ _blivis, Ichiru_ – mruknął do chłopca, który kiwnął lekko główką, zaraz tracąc przytomność. – Maleńki, teraz nie mam nawet szans wyjaśnić ci, co się tak właściwie stało. Dlatego też zapieczętuję ci te wspomnienia… – Zero patrzył na niego przerażony, o czym mogły świadczyć jego nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś gdy odzyskasz ten fragment, będziesz chciał się ze mną spotkać. – Ciągnął dalej, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec chociaż trochę zwraca uwagę na to, co do niego mówi. – Do tego czasu będę sprawował nad tobą opiekę.

Nim chłopiec zdążyłby coś powiedzieć, poczuł jak jego ciało robi się coraz cięższe, a on sam upada. Spojrzał jeszcze na smutnego wampira, który złapał go, nim jego umęczone ciałko zdążyłoby przywitać się z twardą glebą. Ciemny obraz zalał mu się przed oczyma, jak gdyby jakiś malarz omylnie wylał czarną farbę na swoją pracę i już nie mógł w żaden sposób odratować jeszcze nie tak dawno pięknego obrazu.


	27. Chapter 27

Poprawił bardziej kołdrę sprawdzając, czy na pewno dobrze przykrywała ciało nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Kątem oka spojrzał na stojącego przy oknie nauczyciela etyki.

– Sensei? – mruknął cicho, prostując się i podchodząc do mężczyzny. Toga mruknął cicho, trzymając w ustach papierosa. Nie zapalonego jeszcze; nie chciał palić w tym miejscu, tym bardziej, że był przy nieprzytomnym chłopaku, jednak fajka jaką miał między wargami, uspokajała go. – Powie sensei o tym kōchō, prawda?

– A jak myślisz? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wręcz z urazą. – To wręcz mój obowiązek jako nauczyciela. W tej szkole w ogóle nie powinno dochodzić do takich sytuacji.

– A co zrobi sensei, jeśli okaże się, że Zero-kun sam tego chciał?

– Myślisz, że zgodziłby się na to? – przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ty sam siebie słyszałeś? Rozumiem, że postrzegasz go jako osobę, którą był jeszcze pięć lat temu. Jednak musisz pamiętać, że po tym co się stało, zmienił się i to bardzo. Jego świat został pogrzebany wraz z jego niewinnym sercem dziecka. On już nie będzie taki jak dawniej.

– Sądzę, że nie powinniśmy mówić o tym Cross-kōchō, mimo wszystko – mruknął, przyglądając się spokojnej twarzy rówieśnika. – Narobimy tylko niepotrzebnego zamieszania wokół niego, a przecież obydwoje tego nie chcecie, prawda? Pan i dyrektor…

– Co ja? Co ja? – Kaien wszedł do pokoju radosnym krokiem. Zaraz za nim podążała Yuki wraz z Kaną.

– Nic mu nie jest? – spytała szesnastolatka, podchodząc do swego przybranego brata. Zero poruszył się lekko, mruknął coś pod nosem, marszcząc przy tym czoło, po czym przewrócił się na bok, zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną.

– Co chwilę tak robi – oznajmił chłopak, obserwując jak Yuki powtarza jego gesty sprzed chwili. – Nie wiemy dokładnie, jaka jest przyczyna jego nagłego omdlenia, jednak Yagari-sensei, ma kilka teorii na ten temat.

– Słuchamy, sensei – odrzekła brunetka, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Przelotnie spojrzała na Fabiana, by zobaczyć położenie jego rąk. Prawą trzymał na koszuli, dokładnie w tym miejscu gdzie serce, natomiast drugą miał tuż obok bata. Zaraz jednak spuścił obydwie dłonie wzdłuż ciała, jakby nic przed chwilą nie robił. Natomiast dziewczyna już się domyśliła.

Przegryzła wargę, wściekła. Jeśli Laila dowie się, że nie udało im się dopilnować chłopaka, będą mieli przerąbane. A szczególnie ona. Laila będzie traktowała ją jak powietrze. Cholera, tylko skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, że ten bałwan o wiele wcześniej zażyje jej specyfik?

Nauczyciel już rozchylał wargi z zamiarem powiedzenia tego, co leżało mu na wątrobie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, a z pewnością nie jego uczniowi i synowi zmarłego, najlepszego przyjaciela. W głosie zdążył już ułożyć wypowiedź, jaką właśnie będzie przekazywał dyrektorowi i reszcie.

Pierwsza głoska właściwie opuszczała już gardło mężczyzny, jednak odgłos pukania skutecznie zmusił ją do wycofania się z powrotem tam, skąd miała okazję uciec. Z niechęcią uczyniła tak, podobnie jak Yagari, który spojrzał wściekle na wejście do pokoju.

Kaname wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na Yuki, a dokładnie na postać, przy której dziewczyna siedziała. Zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc bliżej, jednak po postąpieniu dosłownie dwóch kroków, Yagari stanął przed nim, uniemożliwiając mu dalszej wędrówki.

Fabian zaś przełknął nerwowo ślinę. On również jakie mężczyzna miał podejrzenia, co do Kaname, jednak nie mógł działać pochopnie. Nie chciał się przez przypadek zdradzić; wtedy nie mógłby już obserwować chłopaka, a przynajmniej nie tak jak powinien.

 

_„– Strasznie się poci. Umyjmy go, to może mu w jakimś stopniu pomóc, a przynajmniej trochę ulżyć – mruknął mężczyzna, gdy niósł nieprzytomnego siedemnastolatka do jego starego pokoju. Stanął przy drzwiach do łazienki, czekając, aż Fabian otworzy mu je. Kiryuu jęknął cicho, z dawką bólu i przerażenia. Prefekt zamknął podwoje, zamykając je na klucz; jak dobrze, że w końcu dyrektor postanowił naprawić ten zamek._

_Wymienił z Lockhartem krótkie spojrzenie. Osiemnastolatek ściągnął szybko buty i skarpetki, by zaraz w ślad za nimi poszły koszula wraz ze spodniami. Zostając w samej bieliźnie, otworzył kabinę czekając, aż Yagari podejdzie do niego._

_Łowca i nauczyciel w jednym delikatnie postawił chłopaka na nogach w dalszym ciągu trzymając go mocno pod pachami. Fabian zaraz też powtórzył czynności na chłopaku, z tym jednak wyjątkiem, iż jego pozbawił już bielizny. Odebrał od Yagari’ego młodszego o rok chłopaka, przytulając go do siebie w pasie i już miał wchodzić z nim do kabiny, gdy Toga zatrzymał go, łapiąc go za ramię._

_– Co się stało? – burknął niepewnie chłopak, patrząc na skoncentrowaną twarz nauczyciela. Mężczyzna chrząknął, jakby niepewny brzmienia swojego głosu w tej chwili._

_– Jego pośladki i uda… – sapnął cicho, najwyraźniej nie dowierzając jeszcze w to, co widzi. Fabian skierował swój wzrok na lustro, dzięki któremu mógłby dojrzeć wymienione przez mężczyznę miejsca ciała Kiryuu. Jęknął ze zgrozą, dopiero wtedy zauważając, to co pominął przy rozbieraniu chłopaka._

_Lepka i praktycznie wysychająca już sperma, zdobiła skórę siedemnastolatka._

_– Tym bardziej trzeba go umyć… – Odzyskał głos mężczyzna, w końcu puszczając jego ramię i pozwalając, by ten wszedł już do kabiny i odkręcił wodę.”_

 

Kana wykorzystując chwilę zamieszania, podeszła do okna otwierając je na rozcież. Wychyliła się lekko, gwiżdżąc i czekając, aż krążąca do tej pory motylica podleci do niej. Gdy wylądowała na jej dłoni, zamknęła szczelnie okno.

– San… bierz się do roboty… – szepnęła cicho, przybliżając do siebie motylicę, która tylko zatrzepotała skrzydełkami wzbijając się w powietrze, by zaraz na jej miejscu miała się pojawić ludzka postać. Yuki obserwująca ruchy brunetki, jęknęła cicho ze strachu.

Tym samym zwróciła uwagę reszty na to, co się działo.

– Co. To. Jest? – wycedził Toga, patrząc groźnie, na dziwną postać. Długie, różowoczerwone włosy zostały zebrane przez Kanę do tyłu, ukazując delikatnie pucołowatą, bladą twarzyczkę. Za grubą zasłoną długich rzęs, kryły się rodonitowe tęczówki, które zatrzymywały się kolejno na każdym, by zatrzymać się na postaci byłego prefekta.

Wyciągnęła w jego kierunku chudą dłoń, która zdawała się być przez to jeszcze bardziej długa. Wydawała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jedyne co zakrywa jej ciało w strategicznych miejscach, to krwista prześwitująca szata, przypominająca kształtem, obejmujące ją jej własne skrzydełka. Powolnym, lekko chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do łóżka wampira, upadając na ziemię, tuż przy nim. Podniosła się na kolanach, opierając głowę na piersi wampira, wsłuchując się w rytm serca.

– _Pragniesz zaznać szczęścia u Jego boku,_

_Kochać się z nim, aż do nadejścia zmroku._

_W chwili, gdy wasze ciała splecione ciasno,_

_On spoglądać będzie na Twą buźkę krasną._

_Wątpliwości jedno Twoje słowo, jeden gest,_

_Cierpiący w Bólu przejdzie każdy Twój test._

_Czekając wraz z Nikim, czeka u siebie_

On również mocno pragnie mieć Ciebie. – Jej głos mimo, iż był cichy, każdy doskonale mógł zrozumieć wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią uważnie, gdy ta powolnymi ruchami gładziła jego włosów i skórę jego twarzy. Chłopak jęknął cicho, mrużąc oczy, by za chwilę uchylić je, ukazując dziewczynie, czyste fiołkowe tęczówki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, wstając z klęczek i pomagając mu wyjść z łóżka. Przytuliła go do siebie; dopiero teraz można było zobaczyć jaka jest wysoka. Zero sięgał jej ledwo do ramienia, a przecież mógł pochwalić się swoim wzrostem.

– Zdradzi się zaraz… – syknął Fabian, podchodząc do brunetki.

– Nie… patrz… – kiwnęła głową w kierunku Sanguine, która szepnęła kilka słów do ucha łowcy, a gdy ten kiwnął delikatnie głową, ucałowała go w czoło, ponownie przybierając swoją formę.

– Kōchō… – Srebrnowłosy zwrócił się do Kaiena, patrząc nas niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Tak niepotykanym na jego twarzy, a tak bardzo mu pasującym. – Na tą wycieczkę pojedziemy za kilka dni, prawda?

– Nie sądzę, żeby dobrym pomysłem było, aby Zero jechał z nami… – Kaname i Toga spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie, gdy tylko obydwoje zauważyli, że z ich gardła uciekły te same słowa.

– Tak, jedziemy~ – zapewnił dyrektor, jakby już zapominając o tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce w pomieszczeniu.

– To dobrze. – Uśmiech chłopaka powiększył się minimalnie. – W takim razie mogę wrócić do siebie. Ostatnio jestem nad wyraz zmęczony. – I nie czekając na odzew z ich strony, ruszył w kierunku łóżka, zaraz się na nim kładąc i ponownie zapadając w sen.


	28. Chapter 28

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się zdawkowo, prosząc resztę o opuszczeniu pomieszczenia i pozwolenia odpocząć łowcy. Zebrani dość niechętnie wykonali rozkaz, a już szczególnie Toga, jak i Kaname. Ten ostatni zapowiedział, że jutro rano przyjdzie po chłopaka, by w razie czego pomóc mu z dojściem do Akademika. Yagari jednak z mściwą satysfakcją przekazał mu o wspólnym postanowieniu rady pedagogicznej oraz, że to on przyjdzie, ale po rzeczy łowcy.

 

~ * ~

 

– Będziemy musieli uważać teraz szczególnie na chłopaka – mruknęła dziewczyna, zatrzymując swojego kuzyna. Osiemnastolatek rozejrzał się dyskretnie, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Mimo to, dla bezpieczeństwa odszedł z nią jeszcze kawałek.

– Moim zdaniem będziemy musieli uważać na Kurana i Yagariego – odezwał się, zaraz patrząc na nią uważnie. – Jestem pewny, że to właśnie ten Czystokrwisty jest odpowiedzialny za jego tyły… – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Ten w odpowiedzi na jej spojrzenie prychnął cicho, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując się od krzyknięcia na nią. – Uprawiali już seks. Myłem go wraz z Yagarim. Gdy go rozebraliśmy, na jego udach i pośladkach widniała sperma.

– Dokładnie… – Dziewczyna pisnęła wystraszona, słysząc za sobą obcy głos. Mały chłopiec wyszedł zza drzewa w towarzystwie Laili. Różowowłosa przygarniała do swojego boku szatyna, który natomiast uśmiechał się z wyższością do dwójki strażników.

– Jeszcze nie został o tym informowany. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby wpadł w złość – odezwała się dziewczyna, pozwalając, by chłopiec odsunął się od niej. Wyciągnął przez siebie rękę, na której zaraz pojawiła się Sanguine.

– Dobrze zrobiłaś, każąc motylicy interweniować. Jednak nie powinnaś tego robić przy tylu zebranych osobach – odezwał się chłopiec, koniuszkiem palca wskazującego gładząc odwłok owada. – Mówi się trudno. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest fakt, iż pojutrze wyjeżdżacie. To będzie za mało czasu dla potomka Kuranów na znalezienie informacji o takich zdolnościach Krwawnika Danaidae, jakie posiada Sanguine.

– Kim ty jesteś? – spytała w końcu Kana nie mogąc wytrzymać świadomości, iż tylko ona nie zna chłopca. Nawet Fabian wydawał się go znać bardziej, niż normalnie pozwalałby na przyjaźń. Patrzył się na niego tak jak na swoją ‘anielicę’, którą przecież grał Nodoby, a o czym on nie może mieć pojęcia.

– Nikim… tak bardzo ważnym. – Dziewczyna mogła przyznać, że dostrzegła subtelną przerwę w wypowiedzi chłopca. Nikt inny jednak zdawał się tego nie dojrzeć. Dlatego też zblazowana kiwnęła lekko głową. Postanowiła na razie być cicho, a później wybadać tą osobę.

– Spokojnie. – Laila podeszła do niej, obejmując ją w pasie i wyciskając na jej wargach krótki, mocny pocałunek. – Jemu możemy zaufać. Jest kimś naprawdę ważnym. Nawet sam Dolor-sama, szanuje jego słowa. On jest _widzącym prawdę_.

– Kim? – Shinonome pozwoliła, aby różowowłosa muskała skórę jej szyi. Wpatrywała się uważnie w postać chłopca. Kim był ten ‘widzący prawdę’?

– Wizje, jakie później opowie spełnią się w najbliższym czasie – wytłumaczył jej kuzyn, kręcąc lekko głową. Zaraz zwrócił się do chłopca. – I jeśli o to chodzi; miałeś jakieś wizje związane z Kiryuu-kunem?

– I tak, i nie – odparł szatyn, kierując swój wzrok ku oknu, gdzie znajdował się pokój Zero. – Paru rzeczy nie jestem pewny, dlatego też ich nie będę teraz wypowiadał. Jedno jest pewne. Oblubieniec spotka się z wampirem, który go uczynił jednym ze swoich. Spotkanie te przyniesie korzyść tylko dla jednej ze stron. Zero będzie już zdecydowany wybrać.

– Kogo wybierze? – mruknęła dziewczyna, jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Chłopiec rozmył się w powietrzu. Dosłownie; jego sylwetka zafalowała lekko, niczym wzburzona woda, robiąc się przy tym coraz bardziej przezroczystym.

 

~ * ~

 

Yagari obserwował jak dyrektor szczebiocze radośnie do Kany i Fabiana, starając się jakoś ich rozśmieszyć. Yuki stała z boku, bijąc się ze swoimi myślami. Podejść do swego przybranego ojca i upomnieć go, czy też darować sobie takiego ruchu. Sayori będąca zaraz obok dziewczyny, rozglądała się skonfundowana na grupkę uczniów Nocnej Klasy.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Przecież tej dziewczynie może grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Sama wśród wampirów. Nie liczył oczywiście strażników, ale wiadome było, że nie uda im się powstrzymać wszystkich rządnych krwi bestii.

– Co ten łowca wyprawia? Myśli, że może spowalniać Kaname-sama cały dzień? – jęknął sfrustrowany Aidou-senpai. Plecami oparł się o klatkę piersiową kuzyna, napotykając się z jego milczącą odpowiedzią.

– Już idą, nie marudź – burknęła Ruka, wskazując na pojawiającego się Zero w towarzystwie wampira. Siedemnastolatek wydawał się być wściekły z obecności starszego chłopaka. Starał się nawet odebrać mu swoją torbę, którą tamten zabrał mu tuż przed wyjściem z pokoju. Widać było, iż Kaname świetnie się bawi umykając przed dłońmi chłopaka, który raz po raz naskakiwał ku niemu, by odebrać swoją torbę. Obydwoje zdawali się nie zauważać, iż dotarli już na miejsce.

– Oddaj to natychmiast, kretynie – zawarczał. Już prawie koniuszkami palców czuł materiał swojej torby, by zaraz zauważyć, iż Kuran cofnął ją kilka milimetrów, co udaremniało mu już atak.

– Zero-san, tak nie wypada – odparł wampir posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Mam w dupie to, co wypada mi, a co nie. Oddaj mi torbę, w innym wypadku pozbawię cię życia, ty wa…

– Zero! – krzyknęła Yuki przerywając jego wypowiedź. Domyślała się już, co chłopak chciał powiedzieć. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Przecież Yori-chan nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu wampirów.

Walnięty zboczeńcu, dokończył w myślach, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest. Obudził się dopiero parę godzin temu, wysłuchując od Kany o rzeczach jakie miały miejsce tuż po straceniu przez niego przytomności. Nie pamiętał nic z tego, co dziewczyna mu relacjonowała, gdy niby był już przytomny.

– Wiem – warknął cicho, odbierając w końcu swój podręczny bagaż. Dyrektor przyjrzał się mu z uwagą, milknąc na chwilę. Zaraz też przeprosił strażników, w podskokach podchodząc do siedemnastolatka.

– Zero, zbyt mało spakowałeś rzeczy… – odezwał się, napotykając rozeźlone spojrzenie przybranego syna. Powraca stary Zero, pomyślał z pewną dozą rezygnacji. Oczywiście nie sądził, żeby zachowanie chłopaka z przed niecałych dwóch dni, gdzie zachowywał się dziwnie pogodnie mu odpowiadała. Chciałby jednak, aby kiedyś Zero stał się bardziej otwarty na innych. Aby zaczął żyć normalnie.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to są bardzo trudne życzenia do losu. Niemniej jednak dalej miał taką cichą nadzieję.

– Więcej nie będzie mi potrzebne. – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Kana zdążyła już mu powiedzieć, gdzie będą jechać. Chociaż szczerze było to zbędne. I tak domyślił się o tym; jego rodzinne miasto było jedynym miejscem, do którego o tej porze roku warto było jechać i zwiedzać. – Kiedy jedziemy?

– Niedługo… – Kaien uśmiechnął się lekko. – By było nam przyjemniej, postanowiłem zamówić trzy dyliżanse~. Mimo, iż każda jest dla sześciu osób, siadamy po pięć osób. – zaszczebiotał, szybko recytując kto z kim będzie w danej kabinie dyliżansu. W chwili, gdy wymienił ostatnią osobę, na dziedziniec szkoły wjechały trzy sześciokonne, czarne dyliżanse. Każdy woźnica zatrzymał konie, a stangreci zeskoczyli, odbierając po kolei bagaże i kładli je na dachu kabiny. – Możemy już wchodzić i jechać. – Dyrektor jako pierwszy zmierzył ku dyliżansowi. Inny dopiero po chwili drgnęli, idąc za przykładek dyrektora.


	29. Chapter 29

Fabian mierzył się właśnie wzrokiem z Kaname. Podczas całej jazdy nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Jednak dopiero teraz; gdy praktycznie dojeżdżali już do ich docelowego miejsca, Kuran odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Do tej pory spoglądał na Zero udając, że rozmawiała z siedzącą obok Kiryuu, Ruką.

W końcu jednak dyliżans zachwiał się lekko, gdy woźnica zatrzymywał konie. Zero wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie, wychodząc natychmiast.

Miał dość nachalnego spojrzenia wampira. Nadęty dupek; ma przecież Yuki na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jakby chciał, mógłby spędzić z nią romantyczny spacer po starej części parku. Miejscu, które wydaje się być nasiąknięta magią, mającą jakiś miłosny charakter. Niech zrobi krok ku niej, a nie ku niemu. Z resztą i tak mu się nie uda. Drugi raz nie da się podejść. Nie jest dziwką. A szczególnie nie będzie dziwką Kurana. Nie upadnie tak nisko.

Szybko chwycił torbę, po czym przewieszając ją sobie przez ramię, ruszył po głównym placu w kierunku jednej z bocznych uliczek.

– Zero?! Gdzie ty idziesz?

Przystanął na chwilę, oglądając się na zmartwioną Yuki. Głupia, niech zajmuje się swoim ukochanym – przeszło mu przez myśl, ponawiając swoje kroki. Powinien tam pójść. Tyle czasu już minęło.

– Zostaw go, Yuki. – Kana złapała szesnastolatkę za łokieć, gdy ta już szykowała się do pobiegnięcia za chłopakiem. – Pozwól mu pobyć chwilę samemu. Tym bardziej, iż po tylu latach tu wraca. – Zauważyła, że nie tylko Yuki przygląda jej się z niezrozumieniem, ale duża część uczniów z Nocnej Klasy. Wybuchła śmiechem, patrząc na nich z politowaniem. – Nie mówcie, że wybraliście te miejsce nie wiedząc o tym… – rzuciła w ich kierunku, na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół z wyrzutem.

– Ale o co chodzi, Kana-chan? – mruknęła skołowana szesnastolatka. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, czując jak Yori-chan łapie jej dłoń, w geście otuchy. – Zero już tu kiedyś był? Wiesz, on nigdy się nikomu nie chciał zwierzać.

– Oznacza to tylko jedno. Nie ufał tak naprawdę nikomu, skoro nie poinformował ani ciebie, ani nikogo innego o nazwie swojego rodzinnego miasta – odparła zaraz z widoczną satysfakcją. Tym bardziej jak widziała zdziwioną minę Kaname. A ponoć zawsze sprawdza uczniów. Czyżby dla łowcy zrobił wyjątek z tego względu, iż był pod skrzydłami dyrektora? Ale przecież on jak i jeszcze parę osób, powinni wiedzieć, gdzie Shizuka wybiła rodzinę łowców. Czy może jednak nie otrzymali tej informacji? – Powiedz mi teraz Yuki, czy ty kiedykolwiek pytałaś o to Zero?

– Ja… – Zawahała się, nie wiedząc co powinna powiedzieć. Kana miała rację. Nigdy jakoś nie pytała się Zero o to, gdzie mieszkał, czy miał jakieś rodzeństwo. Pojawienie się wtedy Ichiru w szkole, było dla niej szokiem. Jak mogła nie wiedzieć o jego bliźniaku, gdy uważała się za przyjaciółkę łowcy.

– Yuki-chan. – Sayori spojrzała współczująco na swoją współlokatorkę i przyjaciółkę zarazem. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wie wszystkiego. Jednak mimo wszystko widziała, jak Zero nie chce dopuścić do siebie nikogo. Jak nie chce dopuścić tym bardziej do siebie Yuki, a jak ona nawet nie starała się, aby zrobił inaczej.

– Nic już lepiej nie mówcie – uciszył ich Fabian, podchodząc bliżej. – Przyjechaliśmy tu na wycieczkę, a nie po to, aby wytykać sobie nawzajem, kto go bardziej zna.

– Gdzie poszedł? – przerwał mu Kaname, patrząc na niego, jakby był na pograniczu spokoju.

– Ty na pewno za nim nie pójdziesz, Kuran-san – powiedział Yagari, tym samym starając się rozwiać jego chęci. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Czystokrwisty w dalszym ciągu przebywał z jego uczniem.

– To się okaże… – mruknął, pojawiając się przy Kanie. – Gdzie on teraz będzie? – spojrzał w jej oczy, jednocześnie używając jednej ze swoich wampirzych zdolności. _Urok_ był jedną z tych rzeczy, którą nie każdy mógł opanować. Tylko silniejsze wampiry, były do tego zdolne.

– W którymś z placu zabaw, bądź też przed ruinami swego domu – odparła cicho, patrząc na niego nieprzytomnie. – Rijichō, zaprowadzę Kurana-kuna do niego – zwróciła się do dyrektora, po czym nie czekając na żadne oznaki dezaprobaty ze strony mężczyzny zaczęła biec, w kierunku uliczki, do jakiej podążał Zero. Kuran jeszcze skłonił się lekko przed zebranymi, a szczególnie przed nauczycielem, by dołączyć do biegnącej Shinonome.

– Rijichō! – krzyknął oburzony brunet, doskakując zaraz do Crossa. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Kuran bezkarnie robił co mu się żywnie podoba. Tym bardziej, jeśli to dotyczyło jego kuzynki. – Tak być nie może! Przecież jasno napisane jest w obowiązkach ucznia Nocnej Klasy, że nie mogą robić tego podobnych rzeczy!

Ruka widziała zmieszane miny swoich towarzyszy. Podobnie jak ona nikt nie mógł – albo nie chciał – dopuścić do siebie myśli, o tym, co właśnie uczynił ich przewodniczący. Z drugiej strony ona domyślała się, co kierowało Kuranem. Trudno było nie dojrzeć, jak ten spoglądał na chłopaka.

– Wiem – odparł dyrektor poważniejszym głosem. Bądź, co bądź, Kaname właśnie złamał jeden z przepisów, który sam z nim napisał. I to jeszcze przy tylu świadkach. – Yagari-kun, zajmij się uczniami. Ja pójdę za nimi. – Uśmiechnął się blado do córki, podążając śladem Shinonome.

 

~ * ~

 

Zero nie siląc się na tak prozaiczną czynność, jaką jest otwieranie bramki, przeskoczył nad nią lądując na miękkiej trawie. Z ciężkim westchnieniem przekroczył próg domu, uważając na drzwi, ledwo co trzymające się na górnym zawiasie. Drugi, wyrwany z framugi, leżał jakiś metr dalej. Powolnym krokiem wkroczył do salonu, machinalnie patrząc na podłogę, gdzie mógł ujrzeć plamę od wsiąkniętej w drewno krwi. Krwi należącej do jego samego. Dalej znajdowała się większej wielkości plama; w miejscu, w którym zginęli jego rodzice. Upadł na kolana, drżącą dłonią dotykając ciemniejszego fragmentu podłogi. Tyle krwi, tyle stracili krwi.

Potrząsnął głową, wczesując palce we włosy. Obrazy z przeszłości przelatywały mu przed oczyma; pokazując mu te piekło od początku. Śmiech. Jej gorzko-szczęśliwy śmiech. Nie słyszał wtedy niczego innego. Tylko ten dźwięk wyrył mu się w pamięci. Tak bardzo chciał wtedy od tego uciec. Wyrwać braciszka z jej łap i uciec. Daleko, tak jak krzyczała do niego matka.

– …ro! – Pojedyncza sylaba przedostała się do niego, mętniąc obraz, jaki miał przed oczyma. – Zero! – Tym razem całemu słowu udało się przejść do jego świadomości, roztrzaskując wszystko, by rozpadło się niczym tłuczone szkło. – Zero, odezwij się! – Czuł jak ktoś łapie go za ramiona i potrząsa jego dziwnie bezwładnym ciałem. Czyżbym stracił przytomność? Nie, to nie może być to.

Otworzył powieki, spoglądając na kucającego przed nim Kurana. W oczach wampira widniały iskierki strachu. O niego. Ale dlaczego? Przecież tylko się nim zabawiał. Nie powinien się nim interesować po tym, jak go przeleciał. Dlaczego nie stracił zainteresowania?

– Puść! – warknął cicho, starając wyrwać się od jego rąk. Które tuż po tym, jak otworzył oczy, przeniosły się na jego talię. – Ty idioto…! Nie dotykaj mnie! – Nie chciał czuć przyjemnego dotyku jego dłoni. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby to uczucie opanowało jego ciało. Nie dopuści, aby Kuran rozpalił w nim te dziwnie przyjemne uczucie płonącego w nim żaru. Jakie tylko on mógł ugasić, dotykając go wszędzie.

– Kana, możesz już odejść. Po drodze pytana mów, że zostawiłaś nas w parku – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, ignorując na tą chwilę młodszego chłopaka. Brunetka wyszeptała cicho swoją zgodę, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Zero na nowo podjął próbę uwolnienia się od czystokrwistego wampira, co tym razem udało mu się od razu.

– Czemu próbujesz ode mnie uciec? – mruknął cicho, wstając. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku srebrnowłosego, jednak ten natychmiast ją odtrącił. – Nie chcesz doświadczyć tego jeszcze raz? To co stało się między mną, a tobą, nie było zwykłym przeżyciem.

– Nie gadaj głupstw… Nie nabierzesz mnie na takie sztuczki – mruknął kierując się ku wyjściu z pomieszczenia. Kaname nie pozwolił mu jednak na ten manewr, łapiąc go boleśnie za nadgarstek i pchnął na ścianę. Przylgnął swoim ciałem do jego, unieruchamiając przeguby za jego plecami. Ustami zaczął muskać jego szyję, w czasie gdy kolanem zmusił go do rozchylenia odrobinę ud, by zaraz zacząć poruszać swoją nogą, w celu głębszego pobudzenia go.

– Aaach… ha.. ha.. – zajęczał, nie mogąc już dłużej kontrolować swego ciała. Czuł jak robi mu się coraz goręcej.

– A teraz to czujesz? – Kaname puścił go nagle, odsuwając się od niego. – Myślisz, że byłbym zdolny do takich rzeczy z osobą, na której mi nie zależy?


	30. Chapter 30

Dziewczyna idąc smętnie z tyłu stawała idealnym celem. Wampiry, które jej towarzyszyły, w ogóle nie starały się nawet zwracać na nią uwagi. Jedynym minusem, był łowca rozglądający się nieufnie na wszystkie strony. Mimo to, nie będzie żadnych komplikacji. Wśród nich dojrzał czuprynę osoby, która jako tako miało mu pomagać.

Oblizał lubieżnie długie kły. Tak dawno nie miał w ustach, świeżej, dziewczęcej krwi. Było też prawdopodobieństwo, iż była dziewicą. Uch, jaki to może być smakowity kąsek.

Niezauważalnie skakał po dachach, szukając dogodniej okazji do zaatakowania. Musiał być szybki i cichy, w innym wypadku nie zdobędzie wymarzonego posiłku. A taka okazja nie miała prawa przejść mu koło nosa.

Widząc jak przystaje na chwilę, przyglądając się wystawie, postanowił działać. Zeskoczył, lądując bezszelestnie tuż za dziewczyną. Niestety był widoczny w odbiciu lustra. Szatynka sięgała już po swoją antywampirzą broń, jednak on ukazał się szybszy, łapiąc ją za przeguby. Uśmiechnął się do jej odbicia, pokazując dwa wyjątkowo długie kły, po czym zamierzył się do wbicia zębów w jej szyjkę.

– Nawet się nie waż! – krzyknęła wampirzyca, pojawiając się przy nich i odtrącając napastnika od młodej Cross. Wampir warknął wściekły, uciekając. Był tak blisko! Jego zęby już praktycznie muskały szyjkę jego małej ofiary. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Przecież nie była jedyną ofiarą, jaką miał wyznaczoną.

– Yuki-chan! – Sayori doskoczyła wystraszona do przyjaciółki, ściskając ją mocno. Yuki spojrzała niepewnie na Rukę, która to przyszła jej z pomocą. Wampirzyca machnęła lekko ręką, odchodząc od nich i dołączając do reszty wampirów, wracając do rozmowy z Kainem.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Yagari, gdy tylko dziewczyny zrównały z nim kroku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zauważył, jak Cross się zatrzymywała, oraz ataku na nią.

– Wszystko dobrze.

 

~ * ~

 

Chłopak odetchnął głośno, starając się nie dać mu tej chorej satysfakcji i nie osunąć się po ścianie. Jednocześnie jedną dłoń położył sobie na piersi, chcąc poczuć nią jak strasznie wali mu serce. Nie był na to wszystko przygotowany. To co mu przed chwilą przekazał było nie do pomyślenia. Jego słowa sprawiły, że to co postanowił sobie, stanęło pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

Nie. Nie może działać pod wpływem impulsu. Nie tak, jak wtedy, gdy Kana przekazała mu informacje o jego bliźniaku, co później wykorzystał Kuran.

– Jesteś niepoważny… – mruknął cicho, w końcu dając za wygraną i zjeżdżając po ścianie na ziemię. Patrzył na niego z dozą niedowierzania i wątpliwości. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Nie niedoceniaj mnie. – Wampir kucnął przed nim, łapiąc jego podbródek i delikatnie muskając jego wargi. Cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, dłonią powędrował do jego krocza, masując je przez materiał spodni.

– Nghh.. przestań…! – zaprotestował słabo, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. Jednak zamiast go odepchnąć, zacisnął dłonie na materiale ciemnej koszuli. I dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że nie jest on ubrany zwyczajowo w szkolny mundurek, tylko w ciemne jeansy, z wytarciami na kolanach, oraz koszulę barwy ciemno-kakaowego brązu, z malutkimi, srebrnymi rycinami na lewym rękawie.

– Z jakiego powodu starasz się uciekać od tego, co jest między nami? – zapytał, palcami przejeżdżając po skórze jego podbrzusza, tuż nad linią spodni. Zero posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie, które jednak zostało zignorowane przez Czystokrwistego wampira. – Nie sądziłem, aby za tym wszystkim działał tylko strach. Chociaż jakbym teraz się nad tym zastanowił, to miałbym pewne obiekcje.

– Che… jakby mnie to coś obcho… aaach! – jęknął, nie dokończywszy nawet zdania. Czując drugą rękę Kurana spoczywającą na jego pośladkach, oraz długie palce wkradające się w jego wnętrze, nie mógł zareagować inaczej. A może raczej nie potrafił… Było to dla niego jeszcze nowe uczucie. Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem i reakcjami na dane pieszczoty, jakie serwował mu Kaname. – Wyjmij je! – Jednak ten, zamiast wykonać jego żądania, włożył do tej pory muskającą skórę brzucha dłoń do bokserek chłopaka, łapiąc jego męskość i poruszając nią mocno i powoli.

– Nie przestanę, dopóki się nie przyznasz… – zagroził cicho, błyszczącymi od rosnącego między nimi podniecenia. Zero zajęczał głośniej, wypychając biodra. Sam nie wiedział, czy miało to na celu ucieczkę od penetrujących go ciekawskich palców, czy raczej pogłębienia doznań, jakie ofiarowała mu druga dłoń, pieszcząca jego penisa. – Powiedz to…! Przecież obydwoje zdajemy sobie sprawę z faktu, że ty też chcesz tego! Zależy ci na mnie! – Przyśpieszył ruchy ręki na trzonie jego penisa, czując już uciekającą z główki małą porcyjkę spermy.

– Niee…! – Wyprostował nagle ręce, odpychając od siebie Kurana. Oddychał urywanie, starając się poprawić jakoś swój stan. Szatyn jednak nie chciał na to pozwolić, unieruchamiając jego przeguby. – Nie dotykaj mnie! – Szarpnął się gwałtownie, chcąc uwolnić nadgarstki od potwornie ściskających go palców.

– Zero-kun…!? – Słysząc głos dyrektora zamilkli obydwoje, stygnąc w bezruchu. Kaname przeklął w myślach; zapomniał kompletnie, że przecież Kaien musiał wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkał łowca.

– Tutaj, dyrektorze…! – zawołał zaraz Zero, nie myśląc wiele. Chciał tylko uwolnić się od łapsk tego wampira.

Kaname odskoczył od niego, dokładnie w chwili, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się w wejściu do pomieszczenia. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego przybranego syna, po czym zaszczycił srogim spojrzeniem Czystokrwistego.

– Złamałeś punkt regulaminu, Kaname-kun – zwrócił się do Kurana, który nie wydawał się być jakoś tym faktem szczególnie przejęty.

– Byłem do tego zmuszony, Rijichō… W innym wypadku nikt nie poinformowałby mnie o miejscu pobytu Kiryuu-kuna – odparł natychmiast, spoglądając beznamiętnie na mężczyznę. Kątem oka zerkał tylko na Zero, który właśnie podnosił się z podłogi. Chłopak wygładził jeszcze koszulę, naciągając ją bardziej. Zapewne w celu, by ukryć zawstydzający stan, do jakiego doprowadził go Kuran.

– Nieprawda. Ja w stosunku do Togi-chana, nie uważam cię za wroga publicznego; przecież sam o tym wiesz. Miałem w planach poprosić cię, abyś mi towarzyszył w czasie, gdy będę szukał mojego biednego synka… – zdramatyzował na końcu, co sprawiło skrzywienie się srebrnowłosego.

– Chciałem być sam… – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na nich wściekły. – Czy to takie trudne do pojęcia przez was? Nie znacie mnie pięciu minut. Wiecie, że nie należę do tych idiotów, którzy odchodzą od grupy tylko po to, by się zgubić… Tym bardziej, jak mieszkałem tu większość mojego dotychczasowego życia. Nie uważajcie mnie za dziecko i wyjdźcie stąd obydwoje… Natychmiast! – dodał, głośniej, gdy ci nawet nie zrobili kroku. Kaien drgnął, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

– Zupełnie jak matka… – mruknął jeszcze cicho, chwytając Kaname i zmuszając go delikatnie do opuszczenia budynku.

Zero z kolei dopadł zaraz do starej łazienki, która o dziwo ocalała. Zamknął drzwi na zasuwę, po czym opadł na kolana, wyjmując przyrodzenie i zaczynając sobie ostro walić. Starał się przy tym nie myśleć o dłoniach szatyna, które tak przyjemnie pieściły jego ciało, doprowadzając go do szczytu rozkoszy.

 

~ * ~

 

– Trzeba dać mu odrobinę czasu… – mruknął dyrektor, zmierzając wraz z Kaname w stronę zajazdu w jakim się zatrzymali. – Zero, gdy był mały był strasznie zżyty ze swoimi rodzicami, a szczególnie ze swoim bliźniakiem. Śmierć rodziców przeżywa z pewnością do tej pory. Przecież był naocznym świadkiem jak Hiou zabija jego rodziców, a później zabiera ze sobą małego Ichiru. Pomyśl jak on musiał się wtedy czuć, Kaname-kun. Ty nie przeżyłeś tak bardzo śmierci Haruki i Juri; przecież mogłeś dalej widywać się z Yuki. Dodatkowo byłeś otoczony przez inne wampiry. Przez swoich przyjaciół i znajomych. Zero był sam.


	31. Chapter 31

Tym razem nie mógł spartolić swojego zadania. Jednak nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć do zaatakowania jedną z dwóch wyznaczonych mu ofiar. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Władca srogo go za to ukarze. A to równało się z pożegnaniem ziemskiego padołu. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić. Byleby tylko zdążyć na czas.

W pewnym momencie ujrzał jedną. Dziewczyna szła powolnym krokiem, rozglądając się skołowana. Ciemne pasma włosów spływały po jej plecach, unosząc się w takt jej kroków. Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zagubionej.

– Pomóc ci? – mruknął cicho, znajdując się tuż obok niej. Brunetka odwróciła się wystraszona, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma. Uśmiechnął się do niej, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku i kładąc na policzku, począł gładzić go delikatnie. – Zgubiłaś się? Chętnie ci pomogę.

– Nie – jęknęła cicho. – Nie chcę twojej pomocy.

Chciała się cofnąć, jednak ten złapał ją natomiast za ramiona. Pchnął ją na ścianę pobliskiego budynku, napierając na nią swoim ciałem. Wargami przywarł do jej szyi, muskając subtelnie skórę. Dziewczyna wypchnęła biodra do przodu starając się tym ruchem jakoś, nawet minimalnie odepchnąć od siebie napastnika. Nie chciała tej sytuacji. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Przed nią stał wampir, który właśnie chciał uczynić sobie z niej smakowity posiłek. A ona nie wiedziała dlaczego, nie miała sił, by uciec od tego. Nie była pewna, czy było to spowodowane strachem, jaki zaczynał nią zawładać, czy też to, co zrobił z nią Kuran, że wykonywała każdy jego rozkaz, a co dopiero przed chwilą straciło swoje właściwości.

– Nie uciekaj ode mnie. Przecież nic ci ze mną nie grozi. Nic złego się z tobą nie stanie… – liznął skórę jej szyjki, chcąc wpierw posmakować ją. Kły wydłużyły się boleśnie, tylko potęgując jego potrzebę na wgryzienie się w nią. Boleśnie przedarcie jej skóry i szybkie, mocne wysysanie krwi z tętnicy, nie zostawiając jej ani kropelki. Nie. Musi się uspokoić. Przecież akurat tej ofiary nie może tak potraktować. Ona musi później jeszcze żyć.

Odetchnął szybko, ciepłym oddechem drażniąc skórę. Już panował nad sobą. Dlatego też zaraz wgryzł się w jej szyję. Powoli, delektując się też smakiem zabierał z jej tętnic życiodajny płyn. Dziewczyna wierzgnęła się jeszcze, nie chcąc doświadczać tego uczucia. To nie jemu ofiarowywała swojej krwi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będzie mogła już oddawać jej swojej pani. A jeśli Laila i tak zniechęci się nią? Za to, że pozwoliła komuś innemu pić jej krew? Jeśli postanowi ją porzucić i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? Kogoś, kto będzie tylko i wyłącznie jej oddany? Kto nie będzie miał obowiązków, jako łowcy i dzięki temu będzie przy niej cały czas? Nie chciała tego. To by oznaczało, że nie jest nikomu już potrzebna. Jak kiedyś, gdy wszyscy mieli ją za nic nie wartą. Do chwili, gdy nie spotkała panienki Laili i ta nie ofiarowała jej swojej pomocy. Gdyby nie ona, nie byłaby teraz tym, kim jest.

– Niee… –– jęknęła płaczliwie, zaciskając palce na materiale koszuli na plecach wampira. Czuła, jak powoli ogarnia ją swymi ramionami Przyjemność, razem z Sennością, która nakazywała do przymknięcia przez nią powiek. – Nie… – powtórzyła już bardziej sennym głosem, rozluźniając powoli uścisk palców. Czuła jak jej ciało powoli usuwa się w nicość. Przestała czuć.

Wampir chwycił ją jedną w pasie w pasie, by drugą przytrzymać ją w ramionach. Powoli, wręcz leniwie oderwał się od jej szyi, rozglądając się dyskretnie, czy ktoś z przechodni zwrócił na nich większą uwagę.

– Dobra dziewczynka, a zaraz uczynimy cię jedną z nas. – Cmoknął jej policzek, biorąc ją na ręce. – Nie myślałaś chyba, że jestem zwykłym wampirem? Wbrew wyglądowi i mojemu zajęciu jestem najprawdziwszym Czystokrwistym.

 

~ * ~

 

Chłopak otworzył oczy, patrząc na zrujnowane wnętrze, niegdyś pięknej łazienki utrzymywanej w błękitno-srebrnych barwach. Podniósł się, ściągając bluzę i nią wycierając ubrudzone spermą dłonie, po czym zaraz rzucił ją na podłogę. Dopiął jeszcze spodnie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zaraz zderzając się z kimś. Zachwiał się lekko, spoglądając na osobę stojącą przed nim. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszenie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wiedział, co robił przed chwilą.

Mimo to Zero spojrzał na niego wyzywająco; przecież nie będzie się przy nim rumienił z zażenowania. Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł. Wystarczy, że pokazał się z takiej strony Kuranowi. Dość już mu upokorzeń jak na tak krótki odcinek czasu.

– Niech zgadnę… To nie mój interes, co robiłeś tam. – Mężczyzna skazał na dość solidnie trzymające się sosnowe drzwi. – Dlatego też nie wnikam w to. Powiedz mi tylko jedno. To była sprawka Kurana, prawda?

– Czy ty sam siebie słyszałeś? – Chłopak spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Nie ma przecież żadnych dowodów na to. – Chyba nie myślisz, że mnie i tego wampira mogłoby coś łączyć?

– Po tym jak straciłeś przytomność, to ja i Fabian się tobą zajęliśmy… Rozebraliśmy cię i umyliśmy… A co za tym idzie, mogliśmy też zobaczyć wynik waszych zabaw – odparł, co sprawiło, że nastolatek przestał być już tak pewny siebie. Jego nauczyciel był coraz bliżej prawdy, niż mógł mu na to pozwolić.

– Co jednak nie znaczy, że tą osobą był Kuran – mruknął, odwracając minimalnie wzrok.

– Też prawda, tylko że jedynymi osobami, jakie nie tak dawno opuściły ten budynek, byli Cross i Kuran. A jakoś nie sądzę, aby dyrektor mógł doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu przy Kuranie, o ile w ogóle byłby do tego zdolny. – Spojrzał na niego uważnie. Już był pewny. Reakcja chłopaka, tylko go w tym umocniła. – Dlaczego nie chcesz się do tego przyznać?

– Bo nie mam do czego się przyznawać! – warknął wściekły, próbując ominąć mężczyznę. Ten jednak złapał go za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając mu dalej iść.

– A to, że mu się oddałeś?! – krzyknął cicho, pchając go na ścianę. Chłopak rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, nie odzywając się słowem. – Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć? Dla przykładu mi? Nie… Ty wolałeś nic nikomu nie mówić… Gdybyśmy cię wtedy nie myli, tylko od razu do łóżka zanieśli, nikt z nas by się nie dowiedział.

– Nie mam obowiązku zwierzać się wam z wszystkiego. Jestem już praktycznie dorosły, więc mogę decydować o tym, co komu powiem i czy w ogóle to zrobię. – Starał się powstrzymać od rzucenia na mężczyznę i wykrzyczenia mu tego, co o tym wszystkim myśli. – Do tego nie jestem już twoim wychowankiem, dlatego też nie traktuj mnie tak.

– Zero… – mruknął nagle, łagodniejąc. – Nie robiłem tego nigdy z tego względu, że byłeś moim podopiecznym.

– A niby z jakiego względu? – spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

– Twoi rodzice uczynili mnie twoim ojcem chrzestnym i to im przyrzekłem opiekować się tobą.

– Najwidoczniej nie wyszło ci to za dobrze – warknął, odpychając od siebie gwałtownie Yagariego. Mężczyzna cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, zaskoczony nagłym atakiem chłopaka. Chłopak poszedł szybko do salonu, przewiesił swoją torbę przez ramię, po czym znów wrócił na korytarz. – Sensei… Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale nic już nie zmienisz. Nawet ja tego nie mogę. Stało się… – Podszedł do wyjścia oglądając się jeszcze za siebie. – Zapomniałbym o czymś… Dostałem pewną propozycję. Praktycznie nie do odrzucenia i prawdopodobnie na nią przystanę.

– Co to za propozycja?

– Stanę się jednym z nich. – Z tymi słowami, opuścił budynek, należący niegdyś do jego rodziny, zostawiając osłupionego mężczyznę. Swoje kroki skierował ku jednemu miejscu. Tam, gdzie miał się spotkać z Władcą.


	32. Chapter 32

Mężczyzna pojawił się wraz z dziewczyną na starym placu zabaw. Delikatnie położył ją na białej ławce, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie czterem postaciom znajdującym się przy drugiej, stojącej nieopodal. Różowowłosa drgnęła, widząc, że brunetka nie jest tylko zemdlona, co padła ofiarą tego wampira. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści… Domyślała się już kto wskazał temu wampirowi drugą ofiarę.

– A ta druga? – spytała wampira, który uśmiechnął się do niej wyjątkowo bezczelnie. – Nie denerwuj mnie lepiej! Pytałam się gdzie masz tą drugą dziewczynę?! Tą, którą ja ci zleciłam.

– Spokojnie… Przyjdzie tu za swoim bratem, gdy tylko obydwoje usłyszą od sensei’a słowa, jakie wypowiedział Kiryuu – mruknęła, dopiero co zmieniona z chłopca kobieta patrząc na nią jadowicie zielonymi oczyma. Dziewczyna przypatrzyła się dłużej oczom Nobody. Zazwyczaj, gdy był w tej postaci, oczy miały barwę najczystszego błękitu. Ale nie tylko to było inne. Również suknia, która była zawsze niebieskiego odcienia, teraz przybrała koloru kości słoniowej niemal zlewając się z barwą skóry.

– W takim razie dlaczego, Kana została przez niego zaatakowana!? – krzyknęła wściekła, zaraz jednak milknąc, gdy tylko ujrzała spojrzenie bruneta. Mężczyzna chwycił w pasie nastolatka, pieszcząc językiem skórę szyi. Na razie nie miał jeszcze w zamiarze wbijać w niego kłów.

– Mam się powtarzać? – Blondynka pochyliła się na ławce ku młodszemu bliźniakowi, delikatnie gładząc jego srebrne kosmyki. Władca zerknął na nią uważnie, jakoby podejrzewał ją o nagłe wyrwanie mu chłopaczka z rąk. – „Nie trzymaj jej w złudnych obietnicach. Pobaw się nią i porzuć, albo poproś, by stała się twoją oblubienicą mimo, iż nią nie jest… Zdecyduj co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze. Jeśli jednak nie potrafisz tego zrobić, ja wykonam to za ciebie. Pozbawię ją życia.” Dokładnie tak brzmiały moje słowa… Jednak teraz po kilku przemyśleniach, dotarło do mnie. W tej dziewczynie może obudzić się doskonały zabójca. A co za tym idzie, będzie z niej dla ciebie jeszcze większy pożytek. Dziewczyna będzie przy tobie już na zawsze. Możesz być szczęśliwa. I podziękuj mi przy okazji.

– Aach… – Ichiru stęknął cicho w chwili, gdy wampir wgryzł się w jego szyję. Wyciągnął głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ramię mężczyzny, jednocześnie dając mu większy do niej dostęp.

– Mógłby trochę przystopować… Tym bardziej, jak chłopak ma się zaraz pojawić – burknęła Laila, pojawiając się przy brunetce. Kucnęła, chwytając ją delikatnie i opierając o swoje kolana.

– Nie rozkazuj mu… Passio najlepiej wie, co będzie robił. Nie zapominaj kim _On_ jest, a kim jesteś _Ty_. – Nobody spojrzała na nią od niechcenia, zaraz swój wzrok kierując na niedawno przybyłego wampira. – Możesz już odejść. Bądź jednak w pobliżu. – Wampir uśmiechnął się lekko, przymykając na chwilę swoje czarne oczy. Zaraz też wyskoczył wysoko, lądując w koronie jednego z drzew i oddalając się. Przy okazji mógł zobaczyć zmierzającego ku staremu placu zabaw starszego Kiryuu. – Oderwij się od młodszego… – mruknęła zaraz do wampira, który wbrew myślom różowowłosej, rzeczywiście odsunął się od chłopaka. Muskając jeszcze dwie małe ranki, które natychmiast się zagoiły, wstał z ławki, ściągając go sobie z kolan i kładąc go na niej, głowę opierając o kolana Nobody. Zdążył jeszcze zetrzeć parę kropel krwi, jakie zostały na jego brodzie, gdy przed oczyma ukazała mu się postać jego maleństwa.

Zero przeskoczył bramkę, nie bawiąc się w otwieranie jej. W tej chwili było to dla niego zbędne. Miał się spotkać z samym Władcą, dlatego też nie wypadałoby się spóźnić.

Przystanął, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na swojego młodszego brata. Wyglądał strasznie mizernie; do tego jego przewiązane z przodu nadgarstki i zasłonięte białą chustą oczy, sprawiały wrażenie jego jeszcze gorszego stanu.

– Ichiru… – wyjąkał cicho, robiąc ku bliźniakowi kilka kroków. Zaraz jednak na jego drodze stanęła Laila; która opuszczając na chwilę Kanę, wyciągnęła z kieszeni dwa krótkie noże.

– W tej chwili nie masz do niego dostępu. – warknęła, bardziej zła na siebie, niż na kogokolwiek innego. Nie sądziła, że młoda Shinonome będzie w to wmieszana bardziej niż potrzeba.

– Laila, nie ty powinnaś się teraz odzywać – upomniała ją blondynka. Zero wciągnął do płuc powietrze, poznając zapach, który należał do Nobody. – Wierz mi, że zapach jest ten sam, tylko z tego względu, iż ja na to pozwalam. Chcę, byś mnie poznawał. Tylko dlatego.

– Zero… – Brunet pojawił się przy chłopaku, nim ten zdążyłby chociażby mrugnąć. Zaskoczony cofnął się krok do tyłu, obserwując dokładnie wyższego od siebie mężczyznę. Nie wydawał się być już taki ogromny, jakiego pamiętał ze swojego wspomnienia. Mimo to, dalej górował nad nim wzrostem. Chociaż gdyby się zastanowił, ktoś chyba byłby od niego delikatnie wyższy. W tej chwili tylko nie mógł przypomnieć sobie kto.

Motylica, jak na zawołanie pojawiła się między nimi, machając szybko skrzydełkami, by zaraz zawisnąć tuż przed oczami wampira.

– San… piękności moje – mruknął do Krwawnika, a motylica natychmiast przeobraziła się w ludzką postać kobiety. Przylgnęła swoim ciałem do niego, przyglądając się jeszcze z uśmiechem siedemnastolatkowi.

– Jak się nazywasz? – odezwał się do niego chłopak, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Cały czas zerkał na swojego brata.

– Wybacz mi maleńki, że nie uczyniłem tego wcześniej, ale… – zaczął łagodnie, jednak chłopak zaraz mu przerwał, wymierzając w niego z broni.

– Jeszcze raz odniesiesz się takim mianem do mnie, a z mściwą satysfakcją strzelę w twój czarny łeb! – warknął, ruchem broni nakazując odsunąć się mu. – Jest tylko nieprzytomny? – zwrócił się do zielonookiej, która przywołała go ku sobie, z delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Zero Kiryuu… Jak zawsze zaskakujesz mnie swoim zachowaniem… – przemówiła, jednocześnie zmieniając swoją postać na piękną brązowooką kobietę, o długich, również brązowych włosach. – Moja moc zmiennokształtności jest ograniczona, wbrew pozorom. Potrafię zamienić się w te osoby, które poświęciły mi większą chwilę czasu i stały się kimś na kształt moich przyjaciół. Dlatego też nie mogę zamienić się chociażby w Yuki. Za to w jej matkę, owszem – przemówiła pięknym, melodyjnym głosem. Takim spokojnym, wprawiającym go w stan totalnego rozluźnienia.

– Po co mi to mówisz i pokazujesz? – spytał, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale będąc teraz w ich otoczeniu czuł się tak swobodnie, szczęśliwie. Czuł, jakby to miałaby być jego rodzina od zawsze i na zawsze.

– Żebyś poznał swoją przyszłą rodzinę, Zero-san – odparła, powoli wstając i podchodząc do niego. Spojrzała przez chwilę na niego smutno, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się do niego lekko, na powrót zmieniając się w swoją złotowłosą postać kobiety.

– Jeszcze na nic się nie zgodziłem – mruknął, nie chcąc pokazać jak to go zaskoczyło i ucieszyło zarazem. – Tym bardziej po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że więzicie mego brata.

– Nie więziliśmy go, male… Zero-kun – poprawił się zaraz, wyginając wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu. – Po prostu, Kana źle zinterpretowała to, co wtedy widziała. W rzeczywistości twój brat był gościem Laili. Teraz jednak nie chciał przyjść się z tobą przywitać, gdyż obawiał się, że nie będziesz chciał go widzieć. Dlatego też związanie go, miało być przykrywką do jego „zmuszenia” do przyjścia tu z nami.

– Niech wam będzie – odezwał się, chociaż nie do końca przemawiało to do niego.

– Nie przejmuj się tym drobnym szczególikiem – zaszczebiotała do niego motylica, dmuchając w jego kierunku złotoczerwonym pyłkiem.

– San… – warknął ostrzegająco wampir, a rudowłosa wzruszyła lekko ramionami, zmieniając swoją postać. Odleciała zaraz w kierunku Kany, usadawiając się wygodnie w jej włosach.

– Dobrze… – mruknął mało przytomnie, by zaraz spojrzeć jeszcze raz na Ichiru. – Co z nim będzie? Przecież on jaki jedyny z nas jest tu śmiertelny, prawda? No, nie licząc Kany.

– Nie martw się tym. Gdy tylko odnowisz więzy ze mną, jako twoim stwórcą, przemienię również twojego braciszka. – Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, przytulając go władczo w pasie. Wargami zaczął błądzić po jego szyi, na co chłopak pozwalał mu bez żadnego ‘ale’. – Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, rozdzielić bliźniaków. Wystarczająco długo nie byliście razem. Do tego też nie chcę dopuścić, abyś był zmuszony pochłonąć jego jestestwo, jak by musiało się stać, gdyby ten pozostał człowiekiem. Jako wampirze bliźniaki będziecie o wiele bardziej potężni, niż gdy ty byś go pochłonął.

– W takim razie, śpiesz się – powiedział zaraz chłopak, obejmując kark wampira. – Odnówmy nasze więzi. Stańmy się ‘rodziną’.

– Z miłą przyjemnością – odparł, wgryzając się zaraz w jego szyję. Chłopak zajęczał zaraz donośnie, przylgnąwszy do jego ciała.

– Więc takie będzie zakończenie – szepnęła Laila, patrząc z zafascynowaniem na swego Pana i Jego Oblubieńca.

– Pamiętaj, że to jeszcze nie wszystko – upomniała ją Nobody. Wizja, jaka przed chwilą nawiedziła jej ciało, ponownie nie była jednoznaczna. Wiedziała tylko jedno. Zero jest już po ich stronie.

A spotkanie z rodzeństwem Kuranów zbliżało się nieubłaganie.


	33. Chapter 33

Yuki biegła za Kaname ile miała tylko sił w nogach. Jednak gdyby osiemnastolatek nie zwolnił specjalnie dla niej, już dawno zgubiła by go z oczu.

– Kaname-senpai… ha… ha.. ha… czemu… ha… tak szybko… ha… ha… biegniemy? – pytała w biegu, miedzy łapanymi haustami powietrza. Nie wiedziała, skąd brała w sobie jeszcze tyle energii, by móc biec dalej. Przebiegli przecież już naprawdę dobre kilkanaście kilometrów. To po mieście, to do upadłego już domu Kiryuu, to zaraz na nowy plac zabaw, a teraz na stary. Ile tak można? Ile jeszcze wytrzyma?

– Nie możemy do tego dopuścić – mruknął tylko, przystając nagle. Dziewczyna nie mogąc wyhamować, wpadła w jego ramiona. Wampir natychmiast uniósł ją, biegnąc teraz najszybciej jak mógł. Już po chwili znajdowali się przed starym placem zabaw, w którym wiedzieli już kilka postaci. Kaname podobnie jak wcześniej Zero, przeskoczył bramkę, lądując wygodnie i stawiając dziewczynę na nogi.

– Zero! – krzyknęła przerażona, widząc jak nieznany jej wampir, odrywa się od szyi jej przyjaciela. Chłopak spojrzał na nią mętnym wzrokiem. Zaraz jednak on sam wgryzł się w mężczyznę, który pochylił się, by chłopak miał większą swobodę ku temu.

– Nic już nie możecie zrobić – zwróciła się do nich różowowłosa, podchodząc bliżej ku Yuki. – Kiryuu sam zdecydował. W świetle naszego prawa nie możecie już nic zrobić.

– _Skalani_ … – warknął wściekle, przystępując do niej. Już nawet widział jak ona również szykuje się do ataku. – Nie myślałem, że ktoś z was mógł przeżyć. Plugawy odłam! – Splunął, patrząc na nią z nienawiścią. To przez takich jak oni, wampiry musiały zacząć się ukrywać.

– Nie mów, że się ich brzydzisz? – Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, rozbawiona. – Nie zapomniałeś, że twoja matka chciała, abyśmy zaczęli żyć w zgodzie?

– Zabiliście ją… – Yuki po raz pierwszy widziała tak wściekłego przewodniczącego. Jednak coś w środku niej, również kierowało ją ku złości.

– Jakbyśmy mogli?! Naszą boginię!? To wyście ją zabili! Ten stary Ichijou nie chciał dopuścić do połączenia Czystokrwistych z przedstawicielami ich własnego odłamu! – krzyknęła rzucając się w jego kierunku. Tym razem nie z nożami, jak to było, gdy chciała zatrzymać srebrnowłosego, tylko z pazurami, które wydłużyły się w coś, na kształt szponów.

– Przestańcie… – jęknęła przerażona, patrząc to na walczącą dwójkę, to na Zero, który właśnie posilał się. Chłopak jakby czując jej wzrok na sobie, oderwał się patrząc na nią głodnym wzrokiem. Podobnym do tego, który mają wampiry poziomu E. Które upadły już na dno.

– Yuki… Kuran. – mruknął, pojawiając się przy niej i łapiąc ją mocno za ramiona. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przerażona sprawiając, że zaniepokojony Kaname spojrzał w jej stronę. Laila natomiast wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi, by powalić go na ziemię i przyłożyć szpony do jego szyi.

– Nie jesteś _Skalaną_ , więc czym jesteś? – warknął w kierunku dziewczyny.

– Dhampirem… Jestem dzieckiem wampira i ludzkiej kobiety, na którym wampiry postanowiły zrobić eksperymenty. – odparła, siadając na nim okrakiem.

– Laila… Wstań – polecił jej brunet, co dziewczyna wykonała ze zbolałą miną. Miała nadzieję na zabicie tego śmiecia. Takiego samego jak ojciec.

– Już teraz rozumiem wszystko – odezwał się nagle, rzucając dziewczyną w stronę Kaname. Yuki pisnęła wystraszona, lądując w ramionach szatyna. – Jesteście rodzeństwem. Tak samo jak wasi rodzice. To dlatego chciałeś doprowadzić do tego, by była w tobie zakochana bardziej, niż w przypadku jej przeznaczenia.

– Co? – Spojrzała niepewnie na osiemnastolatka. Czy to prawda? Była jego siostrą i mimo to mogła z nim być?

– Passio… Uczyń mojego brata, jednym z naszych – zwrócił się do Władcy, który z tryumfem w oczach, podszedł do Ichiru podnosząc go i przystawiając jego głowę do swojej krwawiącej jeszcze szyi.

– Zero… Nie przeszedłeś jeszcze do końca przemiany. To dopiero pierwszy punkt. Na razie twoje ciało zaakceptowało krew Passio, jak to zrobiło za pierwszym razem. Teraz jednak musi przejść jeszcze przemiana fizyczna twego ciała. – Nobody pojawiła się przy chłopaku, przytulając się do jego ramienia. – Kaname Kuranie… Przegrałeś tą bitwę i zarazem przegrałeś całą wojnę z nami… Zero już nigdy do was nie wróci…

– Nie… – przerwał blondynce wampir. – Nasza wojna dopiero się narodziła. Mylisz naszą wojną z tą, jaką toczyliście z moim ojcem. A ja w stosunku do niego nie zginę, wygrywając.

– Hmpf… Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Kaname. – Srebrnowłosy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Nie myśl, że to, co miało miejsce nie tak dawno, powtórzy się jeszcze. Przysięgam… Jeśli jeszcze raz dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji zabiję cię.

– Przysięgasz wbrew swym uczuciom.

– Nie, przysięgam w zgodzie z nimi – odparł. Zaraz też pojawił się przy nich, będąc dosłownie w odległości kilku centymetrów. – Dzięki za nasze wspólne wspomnienia… Nawet jeżeli nie były najlepsze…

– Jeszcze będziesz śnił o tym, zobaczysz… – mruknął, przystępując ku niemu na krok, jednak ten zaraz się cofnął. I tak za każdym jego krokiem. – Cholera! Wrócisz tutaj! Wrócisz do mnie! Przyrzekam ci to… – zamilkł, czując jego wargi, delikatnie pieszczące jego własne.

– Widzisz, on jest naprawdę podobny do ciebie… – powiedział wskazując na bruneta, który przytrzymywał teraz jego brata. Przemiana poszła szybko, Ichiru rozglądał się na boki, błyszczącymi czerwienią oczyma. – Tylko, że lepszy…

Kaname spojrzał na niego w zupełnym osłupieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że takie słowa opuszczą gardło chłopaka.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. To nie tak miało się skończyć.

– Teraz możemy odejść… – Laila zaśmiała się, chwytając Kanę w swoje ramiona. Wypowiedziała bezgłośnie jakieś słowa, a po chwili ciało jej i brunetki strawiły płomienie nic po sobie nie zostawiając. Władca Mroku uczynił to samo, gdy tylko pojawił się przy nim jego Oblubieniec. Na placu zostało tylko rodzeństwo Kuran, oraz Nobody.

– Nie znacie imienia tego, kto stał się Panem waszego małego łowcy już bardzo dawno temu… Kaname Kuran… Yuki Kuran… Informacji o nas poszukujcie w dzienniku waszej matki. Podpowiem wam tylko jedno… Imię Władcy Mroku, pana Splamionych brzmi Passio Dolor. – Następnie blondynka rozmyła się w powietrzu, zostawiając im tylko zagadkę do rozwiązania. Czy im się to udało? Nie wiadome jest, czy w ogóle wzięli się za poszukiwanie łowcy przemienionego w wampira.

Pewnym są tylko dwie rzeczy…

Wszelkie informacje o Zero Kiryuu zniknęły z rejestru szkoły i innych możliwych miejsc. Jakby nigdy w rodzinie łowców nie urodziły się bliźniaki, a wśród nich chłopiec o tym jakże specyficznym imieniu.

Natomiast o Yuki i Kaname można dowiedzieć się bardzo dużo. Chyba w okolicy szkoły Cross, oraz miejscu ich zamieszkania nie byłoby osoby, która nie wiedziałaby o zaręczynach tej pary. Jak i tego, że po kilku latach parę miesięcy po ślubie, w domu rodziny Kuranów można było usłyszeć płacz małego dziecka.


End file.
